Like a Monster
by KissKendrick
Summary: After that tragic night in the woods Chloe took off. She knew she couldn't stay with Beca, she couldn't pretend the massacre in the woods didn't happen. Now, months later, she has done her best to avoid her family. It's a game of hide and seek, and Chloe is winning. On the other side, Beca is broken, and desperate for Chloe to come back to her. SEQUEL to Awake and Alive
1. Chapter 1

It was as if her soul had been left in the woods that night. Alongside the nine innocent lives that were lost. No, not lost. Taken. The nine lives that were taken, and the one malignant life that was long overdue for a very slow, painful death.

She wished she could say it stopped there. The lives that were taken. She wished she could say, that it was just those unlucky nine. But she couldn't. If she could, she might be able to convince herself she wasn't as lost as she thought. As she felt. She was the one that was lost. She was the one that was still alive, though she knew very well, that she didn't deserve to be.

All of the work and dedication she had put into being the exact opposite of what she inevitably became, was for nothing. She was the very thing she had always feared she would be. The thing she was portrayed to be. She became what she condemned Stacie for being. She was a hypocrite and she hated herself for it.

She was the monster that parents warned their children about. The one they used to make sure they didn't venture into the woods alone.

It was upsetting really, that no one could see her for what she truly was. Until it was too late. No one saw the monster. They only saw the girl with pretty red hair and fake eyes. Eyes that had lost their once beautiful ice blue color. The eyes everyone fell in love with. Eyes that were now covered with a dull blue colored contact, so they couldn't see the terrifying red beneath them. They held so many secrets.

They heard a soft voice, one that sounded as though it were made of silk. A sweet smile. They trusted her, as if she were a long time friend.

As long as they did that, she wouldn't go hungry. As long as people continued to trust her, to follow her, to be alone with her; she would continue to be the monster she had always vowed to never be.

It was sunny. Almost too beautiful outside, too beautiful for the occasion and she knew it was the universes way of mocking her. She sat in the last row, sunglasses in place.

Six rows ahead of her, stood a man in black robes, a book in his hands. She tried not to look at him. Afraid that if she did for too long, she might burst flames. It was a ridiculous way to feel, but it didn't stop the dread that filled her stomach when she let her gaze linger for too long. She listened to the sniffles and whimpers around her as kind words were spoken.

Memories and more tears were shed before it grew quiet and she looked up to see a little girl, no older than six stand up in the front row. Her black dress was pressed neatly. Her blond hair pulled back into a ponytail, held with a black bow.

Everyone watched with baited breath as she walked up to the shiny black casket, a pink long stemmed rose in her small hand. She heard the echo of a mourning wife, as the little girl stood on her tip toes, but still wasn't tall enough, to place the rose on the casket.

She looked down, as the priest walked over and lifted the girl, helping her to place the rose on her fathers casket.

After she was set back on her feet, her mother stood and ushered her down the aisle, and away from the service.

With one last look, she stood and followed the woman and child, toward the line of cars waiting. She wanted to speak to them, but didn't dare. She knew that if she did, she would say too much. She would end up doing something that she couldn't take back.

When she reached her small dark blue car, unlike the many black ones in the line, she got in quickly, locking the doors and her fists automatically gripped the wheel tightly, painfully.

She tried to do as Stacie had done. Kill only the ones that deserved death. However, she wasn't as strong as Stacie, she quickly learned. She slipped up. A lot. Those were the victims she made sure to keep track of.

She made sure to attend the funeral of every innocent person she murdered. She only kept count of those. Of the lives that she took, that did nothing to earn it.

She let out a breath and started her car. Then taking her sunglasses off, she pulled out the disposable contacts and blinked a few times. Feeling a moment of relief. As she pulled away from the cemetery, she glanced in her rear view mirror. Seeing the mother putting her child into her car. To head home to an empty house.

Seventeen. This was her seventeenth funeral. It wasn't the first one that she attended where she was forced to watch a child mourn their dead parent. And she made sure to watch them. To feel the pain, and grief they felt.

She inhaled sharply, letting the tears fill her eyes and spill down her cheeks. Tears of anger. Regret and self loathing. She swiped them away as she turned away from the cemetery and let it disappear behind her.

She made the mistake of looking in her mirror again and caught a glimpse of the eyes she was forced to live with. Where her once beautiful blue eyes used to be, were the blood red eyes that reminded her of what she was. The color that told the truth of the monster she had become.

She wasn't on the road for very long before she felt the familiar feeling in her gut. She gasped lightly, feeling as if she had been punched in the stomach and looked in her mirrors, but she couldn't see anything. She pressed down on the gas, and the car shot forward. Clearing her throat, she rolled her shoulders and kept her eyes on the road ahead.

It had been nine months. Nine long months since that night in the woods. Since she killed the doctor. Since she murdered the group of campers. Nine months that she had been running. Hiding.

They wouldn't stop though. They wouldn't leave her to live her miserable life. No, why would they?

She could feel her heart begin to ache, and a new wave of pain came over her body. Goosebumps erupted along her skin and she felt lightheaded.

This only happened every once in a while. When they caught up with her. When they knew she was close.

She knew the feeling. She knew it well.

Beca.

Beca was close, they were looking for her and they were close to finding her. But she couldn't let them. She couldn't go with them. She wasn't like her family. She wasn't like Beca. Not anymore.

They had caught up with her three months prior. Beca had found her and she could still clearly remember the look on her face. The look of relief, yet pain. She could feel the way Beca's heart beat, yet broke at the sight of her.

She wanted nothing more, than for them to stop, to leave her alone. Stop looking for her. But they wouldn't.

They had followed her from LA, and they never stopped trying to find her. Now, as she drove the winding roads in a small town in Arkansas, she felt anger fill her stomach.

Why couldn't they just leave her alone? She didn't want them, and they didn't need her. She needed to be left alone. She was dangerous, to them, to everyone.

There were no cars on the road, and she took a breath, knowing the only way they were going to lose her trail, is if they couldn't sense her. Through the bond, she shared with Beca and Stacie, they could sense her when they were close enough and she knew she needed to break it before it was too late.

She couldn't bare to see that look on Beca's face again. She couldn't feel what she was feeling. Not was selfish, but after everything she had already done, why shouldn't she add that too her list?

She took one more look around, seeing no one on the lonely two lane road.

She had spent enough time in the small town to know that there was a scenic overlook just up the road. She needed to get there before they caught up.

She hit the gas a little harder and was soon flying down the road toward the overlook.

When she could see it come into view she took another breath. Then closed her eyes for a moment as she neared it.

"I love you Beca." She whispered before she yanked her wheel to the right and smashed through the guardrail, her small car careening over the side of the overlook.

By the time it came to a stop, a crumpled heap at the bottom, Chloe was unconscious. And the bond was severed, just momentarily. Just long enough, for the connection to break.

Fifteen miles away, the car that held Stacie, Aubrey and Beca pulled off to a stop.

"She did it again." Came a soft voice.

Aubrey parked the car and looked into the backseat. Beca fell back against the back of it and looked down into her lap.

"I'm sorry Beca." Aubrey said. And Stacie dropped her head into her hands.

She looked up at the blonde, her eyes tired. She nodded slowly.

"Yeah, so am I."

Aubrey looked at Stacie before starting the car and pulling back onto the road, making a u-turn and heading back towards the motel they were staying at. Where they would wait, until Chloe regained consciousness. Then, they would try again, to catch up to her.

However, Aubrey wasn't sure how much longer Beca was going to be able to do this, before she finally snapped.

A/N: I said I wasn't going to post this until i was done with one of my other stories, but I just couldn't wait. So like me. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review?! What do you think for a first chapter?!


	2. Weight of the world, moment of relief

The room was quiet. Almost too quiet. The air heavy, tension so thick, well, you know the saying. Something about cutting through it like butter?

Stacie shook her head, clearing her throat and looked to her right, where Aubrey sat, her eyes glued to the pages in front of her. News paper was strewn all over the place,on the small table in front of her. On the floor, on the bed.

"Bree?" She asked.

Two tired eyes looked up to meet her own. "Yeah, Stace?"

She smiled sadly, "What does it say?" She asked nodding toward the paper that was currently held in a death grip by Aubrey.

She sighed, setting it down and flexing her fingers. "The usual. They found the car about a hundred fifty feet down, the guard rail smashed. But they didn't find any blood, and they never found the driver. No one has been reported missing either. "

Stacie chewed the inside of her cheek and nodded. "I haven't sensed her. Not even the slightest trace of her."

Aubrey dropped her head into her hands with a low growl. "She is covering it somehow. She is smart, she knows that the moment she loses consciousness, the connection is lost. How she covers it once she wakes up? I have no idea."

"Maybe the connection is getting weaker?" Stacie suggested. "The longer she is away, the more human blood she drinks, it might have something to do with it."

Aubrey looked up, running her hands through her hair, pushing it back out of her face.

Stacie smiled and stood up, walking over to her. "You need to either sleep or drink. Maybe both, when was the last time you got some rest?"

Aubrey's eyes closed as she leaned forward, resting her head on Stacies stomach, wrapping her arms around her hips.

"I don't know, the last time Beca did, I think." She said. Relaxing as Stacie scratch her fingers through her hair.

Stacies fingers stilled. "The last time Beca did?"

Aubrey hummed in response. "Aubrey, Beca hasn't even been here, since Chloe's last accident. Thats been four days."

Aubrey sat up with a grumble when Stacie pulled away. "I know. The last time I fed her, I was out for a few hours. When I woke up, she was too. Then we left after Chloe that night."

"So its been like five, maybe six days?" Stacie asked.

Aubrey let out a breath. "Yeah, I guess so."

"Aubrey. You have let me feed from you. And you told me you have been drinking from the supply. Is that true?"

Aubrey looked away. "Not completely. Ive been so.. busy." She said and Stacie practically growled as she reached down taking Aubrey's hand and pulled her up out of the chair.

"Come on, this isn't like you Aubrey." She said as she lead her over to the rock hard motel room bed.

"I know, I just-"

"I know." Stacie cut her off. "But you cant do what Beca is doing. You need to keep your head on straight. Chloe needs us to be thinking clearly. She needs Beca to be thinking clearly."

Aubrey shook her head as they got comfortable. "Beca isn't thinking clearly. She is spiraling fast. Every time we are almost there, the closer we get to Chloe, it just gets worse. Every time Chloe breaks the connection, she takes another piece of Beca with her."

Stacie could hear the pain in Aubrey's voice and she knew that she was feeling the pain that Beca felt. She could feel it too, even more so, partly being her sire. Beca was broken. And every time Chloe, killed her self, for lack of a better phrase, it killed Beca a little more. This last time, Beca took off. They knew she wasn't far. They knew she was within a ten mile radius, but she kept her distance. She needed the distance.

Stacie turned her head to the side, and squeezed Aubrey's hand. "Go ahead love. Then get some sleep."

Aubrey nodded, as she kissed the vein on Stacies neck, before sinking her teeth into it. Blood rushed into her mouth, the familiar warmth coated her tongue and the back of her throat and she reached up, cupping Stacies jaw and sucked harder, until she felt the girl begin to struggle. It was over in a few moments, Stacie almost drained of blood, let her eyes fall closed. She barely felt Aubrey sit up and wipe the small bit of blood from her neck. She was asleep by the time Aubrey curled into her. Her eyes alert, her belly full.

She sighed as she looked at the other bed in the room. The one that held their newest vampire. Jesse lay on his back,his eyes closed. He looked as though he was sleeping. But he had been that way since the day Beca left.

Aubrey sighed and closed her eyes. Remembering how they had returned to the hotel, to find Jesse. He was pissed, he didn't understand why they wouldn't let him go with them. He didn't understand why they refused to let him go out on his own. He had only slipped up twice. Well, once was a slip. The second time, not so much. The last time, he just couldn't help himself. The girl had tripped outside the hotel room, her knee bled and he took her in to fix it up.

The next day, the police found the twenty three year old dead in her car, fifty miles from the hotel.

When they returned to the hotel room four days before, Beca had been at her wits end. She was still raw, an hurting from Chloe's latest accident. Aubrey and Stacie knew it wasn't going to end well the moment Jesse started in on her. Never mind the fact she was his sire. She didn't try to control him. she didn't care what he did. Aubrey and stacie were the ones that refused to let him out. She couldn't care less.

However, the moment he got to close to her, his voice raised, his eyes angry, she snapped. grabbing him by the collar and slamming him into the wall. Aubrey moved to pull her away, but Beca had already sunk her teeth into his neck, injecting him.

By the time she stood back, and he hit the floor, she was gone. Stacie had gone after her, only to be told to stay away. She needed time and she would be back.

Stacie knew she was being honest. She knew that Beca needed the space. The time to herself. And she wasn't going to force her to return. Aubrey understood, they could sense her. She was somewhere out there and she was doing what she needed to to cope.

They knew she would need to eat, so they began draining their blood to give her when she did return. Aubrey had said she was drinking from the supply as well, but she clearly hadn't. Too worried for Beca and Chloe, to worry about herself. Stacie understood, but she wasn't going to let her get away with it.

Now, the small motel room held three vampires, instead of four. Well, five. Two asleep, one wide awake, and unable to move. He was remorseful. He was in pain. And he wanted to prove that he could handle this life. He wanted to show them he could do it, and he would once he could move again. He was going to help them find Chloe, and bring her home. Then they would see.

XXXXXX

Fifteen miles away, perched on the edge of a cliff, Beca sat, watching the sunset. Her legs dangled off the edge. It was a good thousand foot drop, straight into the canyon below her. Her eyes were tired, blinding white, with thirst. But she wasn't ready to go back. Not yet. She could control her thirst. She hadn't slipped up. She refused to hurt anyone. The sunset was mesmerizing. She watched it from this spot every night. Wondering if Chloe was watching it too. she sighed, looking down. She could see the birds flying below her. It was weird, to be sitting higher than the birds were flying. It was a different view of them, but it was beautiful to watch the as they would glide through the air. Some times tucking their wings and diving toward the ground, only to open them and fly again.

She wondered what that felt like. To fall so quickly, to see the ground coming at you at such a fast rate, knowing you were going to be okay, knowing you would survive the fall.

She looked back up as the beautiful pinks and oranges of the sky, began to turn to a dark purple and blue as the sun disappeared. She stood up, in almost a trance as she looked down into the canyon below her. Her toes peeking over the edge.

Tears gathered in her eyes, and her heart hurt. She felt so trapped, all she wanted was to feel that warmth that came with Chloe. Chloe's arms around her. The safety she felt. The love. She wanted it back. She wanted the feeling of being wanted. Not the overwhelming feeling of abandonment. The one that weighed on her shoulders so heavily she felt like she might collapse. Some days, she wished it would crush her, so she didn't have bare the pain anymore. The most intense pain she had ever felt.

She left the motel, because it was just too much and she knew, that at some point Stacie and Aubrey would feel it too. And she didn't want to add anymore grief on them. They were struggling enough as it was, with Chloe being gone, her being the mess she was. Then Jesse on top of all of it. The vampire she created. The one she didn't want. She didn't want to be his sire. She just wanted him to go away so she could focus on Chloe.

She squeezed her eyes closed tightly, feeling the hot tears sliding down her cheeks. She just wanted the weight to go away. She wanted the comfort again. The happiness she had come to know. Before she even made the conscious decision to do so, she stepped forward, and felt the weight leave her body, as she fell from the edge of the cliff. A momentary rush of relief, of the weightlessness she longed for.

It was in that split second after, that the fear filled her, and her mind changed. She had fell maybe a few inches before she flipped her body, a fearful shriek leaving her lips as her upped body slammed into the rocky edge of the cliff and her hands clawed desperately to hold on.

A/N: PLEEAAASSSEE Review?! I know i took forever to update and all...but the reviews are what keep me going and motivated!


	3. Not enough

A/N: Here is another chapter for you guys! Please review I am loving them! Also, i have had a few of you ask about, or rather tell me that you cant believe Chloe could give up so easily, how she could let herself become the way she has. They way i saw it as i wrote it, was she killed those people in the end of the first story, and she completely lost herself. It is a possibility, she is strong, but everyone has a breaking point and that was hers.

Cringing as she dug her fingers into the rocky edge of the cliff, Beca almost let herself relax the death grip she had. She wouldn't die,she knew that. She knew that she would hit the bottom and probably wouldn't come out looking so good, but she would live. She knew she would lose consciousness, and Aubrey and Stacie would have no idea where she was. She knew they could probably feel her panic. They wouldn't reach her before he hit the ground though.

She relaxed just slightly. Her body slipping, the soft skin of her fingers, tearing as she slid. Her eyes opening, filled with tears. She knew that where ever she was, Chloe could feel it. Her panic, her fear. She knew Chloe would be able to feel the moment her body made impact with with the rocky floor below.

She wondered, if she held on for just a little while longer, if maybe, Chloe would come to her rescue. If she would come grab her bloodied hands, pull her up from the edge, cradle her in her arms. Hold her close, kiss her, love her, protect her.

She slipped a little further. Much more, and she knew she wouldn't be able to pull herself backup. She wondered if she fell, if Chloe would find her. Maybe, then she would stay with her.

Her heart was pounding painfully, her panic continued to rise the further she slipped. Her arms burned from holding on, her hands were bloody and cramping. She knew she only had a few seconds left. She was letting her strength go, giving up. In her mind, she knew she could hold on, she could hold onto the edge of that cliff for days if she had too. But she didn't want too.

She didn't have that strength. She didn't have it physically, or mentally. She didn't want to hold on. She wanted Chloe to feel what she was feeling. She wanted her to rush to her. Even if she didn't do it as Chloe her girlfriend. Even if she only did it as her sire. She didn't care. At least she would have her.

The sun had disappeared behind the mountains, and it was then the sinking feeling hit her hard. Chloe wasn't coming. Whether she felt it or not. She wasn't coming for her.

Squeezing her eyes closed, she gripped the edge and pulled herself back up. A gasp leaving her, as she felt the burn leave her arms. She pulled her legs up and fell against the dirty covered rocks.

The cuts on her palms and finger tips were already closing, as she collapsed onto the hard ground, tears coating her cheeks in steady streams. She sobbed almost uncontrollably, her body shaking as the knowledge that Chloe didn't come for her, hit her all over agin.

XXXXX

Chloe sat crouched in the corner of an old library. It was dark and smelled of old books. Not the good smell, but the one that you get when books have water damage. It was thick and almost burned her nose. Her hands fisted in her hair, her eyes shut tight, her head bowed as she fought against the pain in her chest.

Beca was in trouble. She felt it so strongly, it almost knocked her over. She was scared, and Chloe could feel the desperation hit her like a ton of bricks. Beca wanted her, needed her to help her. She put herself in a position, that she knew Chloe would be aware of. One she hoped would bring Chloe out of hiding.

When she felt the danger pass, when she felt the relief through the bond, that Beca was no longer in trouble, her grip loosened on her hair. Her own sob coming out in a gasping breath.

No one had helped her. She had done it herself. Aubrey and Stacie, hadn't been there and she was alone. Chloe let her head fall back, and slumped against the wall. She was out of danger, but she could feel the girl, the girl she loved, the one she swore stay with and to protect, she could feel her breaking. She knew it was her fault. She wanted to go back, but she knew she was a danger to them at this point. She wasn't the same as she used to be.

She was addicted to the taste of human blood. She was beginning to crave it. Though she missed the sweet taste of Beca's blood, she knew that if she went back she wouldn't be able to stop killing. Not anymore. And she didn't want that life for Beca, she knew Aubrey couldn't, and Stacie had turned her life was on her own, now. Or so she thought.

It was like a drug. Human blood. It was addicting, and she didn't know what had changed it, from when she first turned. How it had almost been easy to refuse. There was something different about it now. She couldn't stop and she knew, if anyone, Aubrey, Stacie...even Beca tried to stop her, she would do something she would regret. That couldn't happen. She wouldn't let it happen.

XXXXXX

Aubrey and Stacie had been woken by the overwhelming feeling of dread coming off of Beca. They had left the motel so quickly, not even giving Jesse a second glance. Unaware that through the bond he shared with Beca, her distress had been enough to pull him out of his paralyzed state.

By the time they reached the cliff that Beca had nearly let herself fall from, the younger vampire was pulling herself up out of the dirt. Her clothes filthy and torn.

"Beca, what happened?" Aubrey practically shouted as they reached grabbed the smaller girls face and forced her to meet her eyes. They were bloodshot, blinding white, filled with pain.

"I fell." She said, her voice holding little emotion. Telling a different story than her eyes did.

"You fell?" Stacie asked, looked behind her at the cliff. She knew it was a lie. She was fully aware that she wouldn't have just accidentally fallen from the edge of cliff that didn't look as though any people visited it.

Aubrey let her go and stood back, her body rigid. "Beca, you cant do things like this, I know you are hurting but stunts like this aren't going to-" She began to scold, thrusting her hand toward the cliff, when Beca cut her off.

"I wanted her to feel it!" Beca cried, a new wave of tears spilling down her cheeks.

Aubrey stopped, her heart clenching at the feelings coming off of Beca. Stacie had tears in her own eyes as she watched her.

"I knew she would feel it, she would feel my fear, like you both did. I wanted her to feel it and I wanted her to help me." she said, looking down. "I wanted her to want to come back. I thought if she felt how scared I was, how badly I need her, then she might come back. But she didn't. It wasn't enough. Nothing I do is going to bring her back. Its not enough..and I'm not enough." she said, her voice breaking as she ran her hands through her hair in frustration, looking around as if she were about to bolt.

"Beca-" Aubrey started softly, feeling Becas pain loud and clear.

"No, Aubrey. Its true. she said that she would never leave me, she promised she would always be there, she would always love me. But it was a lie. She left, just like everyone else. What's worse? Even as a fucking vampire, of all things, being sired to her, being connected to her in away that no one else will ever be...She still left. Not even that could make her stay." She said, her voice small as she shook her head.

Stacie wiped her tears angrily as she watched Beca pour her heart out. Aubrey stepped forward, about to speak, her own eyes tear filled at the heartbreaking speech, when a branch snapped and they all looked to see Jesse walking toward them.

Aubrey stiffened, and Stacies eyes narrowed in confusion. Beca however, just watched as he approached her, as of she knew he was coming.

Aubrey looked between them, as he walked up to her. "Come on, Beca. Lets go back to the motel." He said gently, wrapping an arm around her slender shoulders.

Aubrey looked at them in shock, as Beca looked down and slowly nodded. He gave Aubrey and Stacie a soft smile as he lead her away. They were both in shock, as they left, only relaxing as Beca turned back to them.

"Thank you." She said. "For coming for me. I'm sorry, I wont try to get her attention like that again."

Aubrey and Stacie exchanged glances as they walked away, before they followed after them.

XXXXXX

Later that night, after Beca had taken a long hot shower, she fed from Aubrey, and Jesse fed from Stacie, being Beca wasn't strong enough to feed him. It was nearly dawn when she fell asleep and Aubrey and Stacie were sitting outside the room, in the dark, with Jesse.

"I know I'm not what you guys expected. I know that, I am basically an accident and you didn't want or need another Vampire around. But I am here, and I am sired to Beca."

They listened to him speaking kindly, their hands linked. "We know that." Aubrey said.

"I want to help her. I care about her and I know that she needs all the support she can get. I want to help find Chloe, bring her back. She belongs here, with you and with Beca. I know I am still new, and I am a risk, but I am really going to try. I want to be good, and I want to be apart of this family. If you will accept me."

Stacie and Aubrey both looked at each other, feeling the guilt in their stomachs. They hadn't been exactly welcoming to the new vampire. They had been too preoccupied with trying to find Chloe.

"I'm sorry Jesse. It's wrong how we all have treated you and I hope you will forgive us. I know you will be okay, you followed us today, after being paralyzed for days, and you brought Beca back. You didn't slip, you didn't hurt anyone. You have proven yourself."

He smiled. "Thank you Aubrey. That means a lot."

"I cant promise that Beca is going to come around, anytime soon. You were able to help her today, but this is really hurting her." She said.

He nodded. "I know it is. I just want to help bring Chloe back."He said. "I just want her to be okay. Both of them, I want both of them to be okay."

A/N: PLEASE REVIEW! Hope that clears up any confusion about Jesse! And no. There will be no Jeca. Literally none. They will be friends, and she is his sire. That is it.


	4. Unstable

"She could feel me."

Aubrey looked up from her phone, to see Beca sitting up in the bed, her knees held close to her chest.

She lowered the phone and glanced across the room where Stacie was putting some of their clothes into a suitcase. It was time to move on, they couldn't feel Chloe anymore, telling them that she had ventured too far out of their range.

Looking back at Beca, she could see the way she fidgeted with the edge of the cotton pajama pants she wore. She was tired, exhausted. She wasn't used to he amount of sleep she had got the night before and it didn't seem to energize her much at all.

Aubrey decided it would probably be okay to approach her, and she set her phone down, walking over to the bed and sat on it, scooting up to sit beside her, leaning against the headboard.

She watched Beca's eyes follow her movements carefully and she wondered if the younger vampire was nervous to be around her. She could feel some discomfort coming off of her, she didn't need to be, but her mannerisms spoke a different story.

Though, she understood as well. When Stacie had left her, all those years ago, she too was slightly uncomfortable around Chloe. Only for a short time however, as Chloe wouldn't allow it. She remembers how grateful she had been, for Chloe not letting her slip away into the darkness that seemed so inviting. If she had anything to do with it, she would do the same for Beca.

"Beca?" She asked softy, reaching her hand down and gripping her trembling hand in her own.

"She could feel me last night." She said again. "Why didn't she come for me?" Confused, hurt filled eyes bore into Aubrey's and she was lost for words at first. All she could see was the pain, etched so deeply across Beca's face.

Aubrey let out a breath, she didn't know the answer to that. She and Stacie had felt the panic that coursed through Beca and had instantly left in search for her. As Beca's fear grew, so did their desperation and motivation to find her faster. It was in their nature, as vampires, and as her family.

Aubrey wasnt honestly sure, why Chloe didn't try to help her, she was close enough, for Beca to know she felt her. She had to have been at least within a ten mile radius, and Aubrey wondered, why Beca hadn't just gone after her. Why she had instead, chose to try and coax the stubborn girl out of hiding, by putting herself in a dangerous situation.

She didn't condone it and Beca knew that. She was truly sorry, for making them worry the way she did. She was sorry that it only seemed to make things worse. And even more so, she was sorry that she believed Chloe would come for her.

Aubrey reached up and slid her fingers through Beca's brown curls, until she was able to pull her head against her chest. Feeling the smaller girl, instantly curl her body around her own, she sighed, closing her eyes.

She was furious with Chloe, for doing this to Beca. She was outraged, that Chloe thought it was okay, to make the girl she swore to love and protect, feel as if she were nothing. Worthless, and undeserving of even an outstretched hand, to pull her from the edge of cliff she stepped off of. A cliff she let her body fall from, in hopes that she would be saved, by the one person who refuses to be what she needed.

Aubrey held the trembling body against her own, and looked across the room to see Stacie, her eyes filled with just as much anger. She made this mistake, and it nearly cost her everything. She tortured herself, and Aubrey for years, and to see Beca now suffering, because Chloe refused to come home. It made her blood boil and her newly green eyes to quiver as the blackness returned.

Jesse sat outside, in a plastic chair, letting the scents of the people in the motel as well as people passing by, fill his nose. His eyes closed, focusing on breathing, as well as staying very well tuned to Beca. He could feel her shattering and it only helped him stay grounded. He would help them, like he promised. Beca was new to this life herself, but she was his sire and he would do everything he could to care for her and make her happy.

XXXXXX

She knew her eyes were nearly fully blacked out, and was thankful for the dim lighting of the bar. Her head ducked down, a curtain of red curls shielding her face. An untouched glass of scotch in front of her.

The bar wasn't loud, more of a juke box in the corner, playing old country music that no one really paid any attention too. The few people in the bar were mostly keeping to themselves. Playing pool, drinking alone, probably drowning their sorrows in overpriced liquor before returning home to their unhappy marriages.

She had gone there, with the intention of finding some scumbag to make a meal out of. She hadn't eaten in a while. However, she was on hour three, and no one caught her eye. She debated just saying to hell with it, and taking someone out back, draining half of their blood and then compelling them, but she knew she wouldn't have the strength to stop.

She was still reeling, still being crushed by the overwhelming feeling of hurt and abandonment that had poured out of Beca the night before. She had almost done it, almost given her what she wanted.

She had even moved for the door, intent on finding her, holding her close. Kissing her, showing her she wanted her. But she couldn't. She knew she couldn't. She was a danger to them, she was lost, and she knew she would only end up hurting them. Hurting Beca even more than she already had.

She sighed, and tossed her hair back over her shoulder, preparing to drop cash on the bar for her now warm drink. She had just reached into her pocket when someone sat beside her.

"Hey there."

Chloe looked up, meeting a pair of dark green eyes. "Hey." She said, unsure of why she had been approached.

"I'm Allie, what's your name?" She asked, leaning on the counter, her arms crossed, giving Chloe a full view of ample cleavage. She took a breath and looked back up at her eyes.

"I'm not interested." She said and turned her stool when she felt a hand on her arm. Instead of whipping around and knocking the girl away, she turned and looked at her in annoyance.

"I just asked your name. You seem sad, I was just trying to be friendly." The girl said and Chloe felt something akin to guilt settle in her stomach. She sighed again.

"I'm sorry, I just have a lot on my mind." She said turning back around. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to have company?

She growled internally at herself. Knowing if she would just go home, she would have all the company she needed.

"Well, I'm a good listener."

She was broken from her thoughts by Allies words. She smirked.

"I bet you are," she said and placed her elbows back on the counter.

"Well, Allie. I'm Chloe." She said. "And I'm sure you probably have much better things to be doing, than sitting in an old bar, talking with some stranger."

She watched as a mane of dark hair was tossed back, and the girl straightened her back. "Actually, I have absolutely nothing better to be doing."

Chloe smiled again and looked down into her forgotten drink. She knew this girl had no intention of actually listening to some strangers sob story. She had one thing on her mind, and Chloe could feel it coming off of her strongly. She had no interest in it.

"Not a scotch kind of girl?"

Chloe looked back up, in confusion. "Excuse me?"

Allie nodded to the glass. "Your drink. You haven't touched it."

Chloe looked back down at the glass. "Oh, yeah no. Not much of a drinker at all. Just felt bad sitting here and not ordering anything."

The girl laughed and Chloe chuckled with her. "Well, you could have ordered water, or soda or something. Instead of wasting a perfectly fine glass of scotch."

With a shrug, Chloe pushed it toward the girl. "Have at it, if you're so bothered by it."

With a smirk, the girl lifted it and tossed it back. Chloe's eyebrows shot up and she nodded.

"There, now nothing has been wasted, you got a free drink," she said pulling out the cash and dropping it on the bar, "And I don't have to have that putrid taste linger in my mouth."

Allie giggled and scooted closer to her, making Chloe lean away slightly.

"But," she said softly and leaned in, close enough that Chloe could feel her breath against her ear. "You could have this taste in your mouth."

Chloe had barely felt the brush of the girls lips against her ear before she pulled back and stood up. "Like I said before." She growled, "I'm not interested."

Allie sat up, a pout on her lips. "Awe, come on Chloe." She said. "Don't you want to relax? I can help you forget-"

"I have no desire to forget, and I have no desire to let you help me. Now please, enjoy another on me." She said and pulled out another bill.

"Another scotch, for Allie please." She called loud enough for the bartender to hear.

"It was a pleasure Allie. Goodnight." She growled before leaving the bar, leaving the girl stunned behind her as he bartender served her another drink and scooped up the cash.

XXXXXX

Everything was so loud. Voices in her head. Her own voice, Aubrey's voice. Stacie telling her to get over herself and go home. Beca, looking at her, with such pain in her pleading blue eyes.

She knew it was ridiculous. She knew they could help her forget about the last few months. Hey could help her deal with what she had done, help her grieve. But she was too proud. She was too embarrassed. She was a monster, and she knew that it would be a longtime before she would be able to be around them for a prolonged period of time. The shame she felt was eating her alive.

Shame for what she did, what she continued to do. Shame for abandoning Beca. Making her feel unwanted. She hated herself.

She now knew how Stacie felt and she felt all the anger and hate she once held for Stacie, return. Only it was directed at herself.

She didn't know where she was going. She just knew, that she was behind the wheel of yet another car. It was so easy to compel dealerships out of their cars. Too easy. This was just the latest of many.

She could feel her body growing more and more tense every mile she drove, she could feel her heart beating hard and fast. She didn't know she was doing, all she knew was she needed something. She needed Beca.

She was so disgusted with herself. With the girl at the bar. She was upset that anyone could even think she was available. Of course she wasn't, she had Beca.

But she didn't. She left Beca. She refused to see her, she refused to love her, be with her. She was torturing them both. She didn't deserve Beca. But she wanted her.

Before she knew it, she was whipping her car into a parking lot. How she got there, she didn't know. How she knew to go there, well she knew that was because of their bond. She felt her heart clench and her throat tighten as she pulled the car to a screeching halt.

XXXXXX

Beca's stomach dropped and she felt her heart beat painfully in her chest. Aubrey who was helping Stacie load the hatchback, flipped around at the same time Beca did. She was just getting into the car, when the sound echoed around her and she turned to see the car coming at them, before turning and screeching to a stop beside them.

The air was thick with tension and emotion and Jesse moved around the car from where he was getting in on the opposite side, his eyebrows furrowed.

Beca was breathing hard, her eyes filling with tears as the door opened and Chloe stepped out.

Aubrey and Stacie were frozen in silence and watched as Chloe advanced on Beca, her eyes black. Beca's cheeks were stained with tears before she even reached her.

Aubrey flinched when Chloe instantly slammed Beca into the side of the car, her mouth devouring Beca's in a rough, needy kiss.

Stacie felt her anger pulse and stepped forward just as Chloe pulled away and took Beca's hand, pulling the stunned girl toward the car.

"Get in." She said. It wasn't an order, more of a plea, as she led Beca to the passenger side.

Beca barley looked up to make eye contact with the others as she was placed in the car. The door slamming as soon as she was in.

"Chloe what are you doing? Where are you taking her?"

Aubrey stepped forward as Chloe went to her side of the car.

"She will be fine." Chloe said as she reached for her door handle. Then stopped and looked back at her longest friend.

She turned and grabbed her, pulling her into a hug.

Aubrey clung to her. "Don't do this, Chloe, please. Just stay, come home."

She squeezed her tighter, before letting her go. "I love you Bree." She said before getting into the car and they watched in shock and silence as Chloe drove away, this time, with Beca.

"This isn't good." Stacie said instantly. "Something happened."

Aubrey turned to her. "What?"

"We shouldn't have let her take Beca,"

Aubrey looked at her in confusion. "This could be a good-"

"No Aubrey, listen." Stacie said looking at her. "Something is wrong, Chloe isn't going to keep her. Something happened, didn't you feel it? I don't think she even meant to come here, something brought her here, and I don't think Beca is safe with her." She said looking toward where the car disappeared.

"Chloe wouldn't hurt her."

"Aubrey she hurts her every day that she stays away. Look," she motioned to the large dent in the side of the car. "She isn't herself, I think something happened."

"What are you saying Stacie? That Chloe is going to force Beca into-" Jesse started.

"No." Stacie cut him off. "No, of course not. But Chloe isn't stable and her showing up after months of us chasing her, and just taking Beca? Like it was nothing?"

She said as she closed the hatchback and walked to the drivers seat. "We need to be close. Beca will need us, when Chloe leaves again."

Aubrey couldn't help but feel the same pain she used to feel when Stacie would leave her, and show up months later. She knew now, what Stacie was saying.

Chloe wasn't okay, she was losing it completely. And she was right, they needed to be close, Beca would be needing them soon.

A/N: please review?


	5. Who is in control

A/N: First, the response to chapter four WAS amazing. Thank you guys. This chapter is going to be just as angst filled, and y'all are probably going to hate Chloe. As I have said, I'm treating Chloe's addiction to human blood, as a real addiction. And anyone who knows someone or has had an addiction problem, understands. Please continue your awesome reviewing, it makes me so happy and makes me want to update so much more knowing you are enjoying this. SERIOUS ANGST AHEAD.

Beca was silent. If you would have asked her just minutes before, how she would feel, seeing Chloe again, she would have said overjoyed, she would have said relieved. She would hug her, and kiss her, and hold onto her so tightly she couldn't even begin to think about leaving again.

Now though, she sat in the passenger seat of the car she had been placed in, and simply let her gaze linger on the girl she had been so desperate for just an hour earlier. Something had changed.

She was happy, of course. Chloe had come back. She didn't know why, or what made her come back the way she did, why they left. But she was back and that alone, made her heart swell.

However, something wasn't right. Chloe hadn't spoken either. They had been on the road for about fifteen minutes. Headed out of town, to a destination neither of them knew. She hadn't spoken, and somehow Beca knew that she wasn't going too. Not yet.

Beca broke her gaze and looked out the windshield, wondering where they were going. Why they left the others behind. They should all be together, was back, they should be going to LA. They should be going home.

She swallowed the lump in her throat, and looked back at the quiet vampire to her left. The one she had thought she knew so well. Not everything of course, but enough.

"Chloe?" She asked softly, almost inaudible.

She saw the redheads hand grip the wheel a little tighter. But she didn't respond.

She took a breath. "Chloe, what's going on? Where are we going?"

Still no answer. She huffed and sat back against her seat. "Chloe, dammit, talk to me." She snapped. She was scared, and confused. And Chloe's silence only frustrated her.

"Where have you been? Why won't you just come back?" She demanded. She could see the muscles in her jaw flexing and she knew she was getting to her. Her foot pressed on the gas pedal a little more. She looked out the window for a split second before looking back at her.

"Why didn't you come to me last night?" She asked, her tone softer, more cautious. "Why didn't you help me?"

She almost winced at the amount of tension that suddenly filled the car. It

flowed off of Chloe like steam out of a pot.

"Where are we going?" Her voice thickened, her eyes filling with tears. Why wouldn't she speak to her? Why was she doing this?

"Chloe!" She yelled and barely contained her surprised yelp as Chloe hit the brakes and turned the wheel, turning the car onto a side street, lined with trees.

She looked back out the windshield, seeing nothing but darkness, and the silhouettes of trees passing them.

She let out a shuddering breath as the car slowed and eventually Chloe pulled it off to the side putting it in park.

Beca didn't look at her this time. Instead she kept her eyes locked out the window. Something was very wrong, she could feel so many different emotions coming off of Chloe. And it made her feel small. The thickness in the car, was suffocating.

"Chloe, please?" She practically begged.

"I don't want to hurt you."

Beca's head whipped around at the sound of her voice. She was leaned back against the seat, her head bowed, her hands gripping the wheel tightly.

"You won't."

"I will."

Beca shook her head. "No, you won't, I swear, just please, please let's go home?" She turned in her seat so she fully faced the girl.

"Please, take me home."

For the first time, Chloe turned to her, their eyes meeting and Beca felt her stomach drop at the hollow, empty look in her black lifeless eyes.

"You're hungry." She said quietly. "How long has it been?"

Chloe's lower lip trembled. "I kill people Beca. I kill them, and then I attended their funerals. Then, I kill again. It hasn't been long." She lied. She was starving. It had been days.

Beca nodded. "I know Chloe. I can help you, you just have to trust me, let me. You have to come home, we can go back to the hotel, you can eat, and rest-"

She shook her head. "You don't know." She cut her off with a shake of her head.

Beca tried again, scooting closer to her. "I do-"

"YOU DONT." Chloe screamed, slamming her fists against the wheel. "You don't know, because you have never felt this! You have never wanted this, or needed it like I do! You know nothing!"

Beca couldn't help but move away from her. As close as she wanted to be to her, she physically couldn't. Everything in her screamed to distance herself and she hated it. She knew it was the bond. It was because her sire was angry, and she felt in a way that no one else could.

"I just want to help you!" She cried, her eyes glassy as she fought against the tears that threatened to spill.

"Then stop following me." She growled.

Beca let out a breath. "Are you serious? Stop following you?! Then stop running!"

She knew she was treading on thin ice. Chloe wasn't herself, and she knew that she was just a ticking time bomb. But she couldn't stop. She wanted nothing more than to reach across the console and slap some sense into the girl. However, she somehow knew, that Chloe was capable of doing much worse to her.

"I need you to stop."

Chloe knew she was going to far. She was going to go too far, she knew that the moment she had Beca in her grasp. But she couldn't stop. She needed to be alone. Truly alone. Without them following her. Trying to get her to come home. She was dangerous. She was a predator and they weren't off limits.

She could drain them. She could hurt them. And the longer they continued to follow her, the more she wanted too. Just to get them to stop. To prove to them, to Beca that she could and would do it.

She squeezed her eyes shut. She couldn't do it. She couldn't. But she had too. She had to show Beca that she couldn't go home. That she couldn't just go back to their luxurious life in the hills above LA. She couldn't be what she needed anymore.

"You're going to stop following me." She said looking at her. She could feel the pain, ripping itself through Beca's chest. She could feel the way her hands ached, as the emotional pain became physical.

"I don't want you. I don't need you." She growled.

Beca's eyes flickered toward the window, her hands clenching into tight fists, in her lap. This wasn't happening. She looked so lost.

"I can't." She whispered, "I can't stop, Chloe, I need you. And you need me, you know it." Her voice trembled as she willed Chloe to believe her.

"I don't." She said, trying to keep the pain out of her own voice. She had succeeded in sounding indifferent. Doing her best to make Beca as well as herself feel as though it was the truth. She didn't care.

"I don't need you. It was a mistake, turning you. You aren't what I need. I know what I need now, I understand why Stacie did what she did." She said. "This is what we truly are."

She was lying, and she could feel the hate for herself growing as she watched Beca breaking. She shook her head, refusing the words being thrown at her, though she felt each and every one of them like a knife to the stomach.

"You're going to go home, and forget about me."

Beca shook her head, her tears falling in multiple different paths down her cheeks.

"N-no."

She wasn't supposed to be weak. She was supposed to be stronger than this. She had been, and she knew she needed to be again. But this wasn't Chloe, her girlfriend speaking. This wasn't someone who cared for her. This wasn't even her Sire. Her eyes grew. That's it. That might be enough.

She looked up, her breath catching. "But you're my Sire." She tried.

Chloe laughed humorlessly. "So is Stacie. She will care for you."

Beca shook her head again, feeling her heart cracking again. "No, I don't want that, I want you."

Chloe took a breath. "But I don't want you Beca."

XXXXXX

"Aubrey," Stacie said, her hand clutching at her stomach.

They were driving, and Stacies vision began to blur, one hand moving from the wheel to her stomach.

"Aubrey, take the wheel."

The blonde instantly reached over, grabbing the wheel. "What's happening?" She asked, feeling nauseous herself.

"It's Beca,"

"What's wrong with her?" She asked as she turned the wheel, pulling the car over to the shoulder.

"Chloe," Stacie gasped, squeezing her eyes shut as the car came to a stop and Aubrey put it in park. Stacie threw the door open and got out. Aubrey and Jesse followed quickly behind her.

"I feel it too, it's Beca," Jesse said. "Chloe's done something."

Aubrey looked from his pained face, to Stacie who was doubled over. Her own stomach was twisting in knots as she looked down the deserted road.

"Where the fuck are they?!"

XXXXXX

"Why did you take me?" Beca asked. Her voice was calmer. Her tears still fell, but their was a new feeling in her chest. One she knew, but had never felt at this level.

"I don't know."

"Bullshit."

Chloe looked at her. "You need to understand."

"I won't." She said. "I'll never understand." Her voice was thick again.

Chloe took a breath, trying to calm herself down.

"You said you loved me. You said you would always be there. I'll never understand."

Chloe wanted to scream. She knew the pain she was feeling was nothing compared to the pain she was putting Beca through, but never the less, it was excruciating.

"It's time to go, now." She said and heard the way her voice broke. This had to stop. She couldn't do it anymore.

Beca looked at her in disbelief.

"No."

"Beca, it's time to go. They are close by."

"I don't care. I'm not leaving with out you."

"Yes, you are." She said, feeling herself becoming angry. She just wanted Beca to listen. Make it easier for both of them. Or maybe, that was too selfish. To make it easier for her.

"No, Chloe-"

"YES!" She yelled. "Get out, Beca."

She tried to stop the sob that erupted from her throat. But, she couldn't, she couldn't hold it in anymore. She felt like she was going to explode.

"Chloe, please," she cried. "Please, don't do this...don't leave me."

She heard a growl, low in Chloe's throat and the next thing she knew Chloe had lunged at her.

She hit the door, before it opened and they both fell out into a heap in the dirt.

"Chloe, stop," she cried again as Chloe got up and grabbed her yanking her up as well.

Her knees wouldn't hold though, it was too much and she almost collapsed again, before Chloe tightened her grip and pushed her against the car.

"Why?" She asked. "Why are you doing this? Why did you come back, why did you kiss me if you didn't want me?!" She cried and Chloe glared as she held her against the car. Her jaw locked, teeth bared in her anger.

Chloe looked into the broken, empty eyes that bore into hers. She was distraught. Beca was crying so hard, she could barely breathe. She had done it, she succeeded. This is what she wanted, wasn't it. To break Beca? To make sure she knew she was unwanted, so she would stop perusing her.

"It was goodbye." She said. And Beca closed her eyes, her tears unrelenting as she let her body fall, no longer having the strength, or the need to stay upright.

Chloe caught her though, pinning her against the car.

"Goodbye, Beca."

Another sob echoed through the air as Chloe stepped back.

Beca slid to the ground as Chloe stepped away and moved to get back in the car.

"I'll never stop." She sobbed. "I'll never stop looking for you."

Chloe felt her chest tighten. She truly was a monster. Only a Monster would do this to someone they claimed to love.

She stumbled slightly, catching herself on the hood of the car and looked to the side to see Beca's tear ravaged eyes looking at her.

"Please, don't leave me."

She felt the air around her shift and she walked back over, reaching down and pulling her back up.

Beca clung to her, as if her life depended on it, and it did.

"Stacie and Aubrey will take care of you." She said, her voice so much softer than it had been. Beca tightened her arms around Chloe's neck. "As your Sire, I am giving you to them."

She felt Beca begin to argue so she turned her head, pressing her lips to the girls.

When she pulled back, she couldn't stop her own tears from finally falling.

"Forgive me." She said and Beca looked at her, hope flickering in her eyes for only a moment, before Chloe fisted her hand in her hair and pulled her head to the side, sinking her teeth into her neck.

Beca cried out and tried to pull away but Chloe sucked at her neck greedily.

She struggled for a few seconds before she felt all the strength she had left, disappear from her body. She fell against the redhead and her arms dropped from where she had placed them, trying to free herself.

"Sleep." She whispered as she pulled away and Beca's head fell back as she slipped into the familiar darkness.

"I love you Beca. Sleep."

XXXXXX

Aubrey felt her stomach drop as her headlights illuminated the car on the side of the road. She pulled up behind it, and they all got out as quick as they could.

Chloe sat on the trunk of the car, Beca's lifeless form, held bridal style in her arms.

"Chloe, what did you do?!" Aubrey demanded as they reached her.

Chloe looked up before sliding off the car and stepping over to them. "She will tell you." She said, her voice void of any emotion.

Stacie and Jesse were both on edge, they could feel what Aubrey couldn't.

"Take her." She said and Aubrey instantly did as she was told, taking Beca into her arms, seeing the blood that coated her neck.

"Chloe, what is going on?" She asked, "Did she let you drain her?"

Chloe shook her head, "I didn't give her a choice. And next time, it'll be worse." She said. She knew the threat wouldn't sit well with any of them and she was prepared for the backlash. But, they were all stunned into silence. It wasn't something they were used to, coming from her.

"Go home, Aubrey. Take her with you, and stop looking for me. This is it. It's over." She said.

"Chloe, what are you saying? This is crazy-"

"Aubrey STOP." She yelled and Stacie stepped forward. "Don't make this worse than it is. Just go. Please don't make me hurt her again."

"No one made you do anything Chloe, you did this yourself! What the hell is wrong with you." She demanded.

She looked at them, seeing the anger, the disgust on their faces. "Go home. I don't want to see any of you again." She said. "If you continue to follow me, I can't promise how it will end."

They stared after her in shock as she climbed back into her car.

"Aren't we going to stop her?" Jesse demanded.

Aubrey looked down at Beca. "After this?" She asked. "She wasn't lying. If she is willing to drain Beca without her consent, and god knows what she did before, I don't want to think about what she will do if we don't listen." The car in front of them roared to life and peeled away from them, speeding off into the night, leaving them standing, angry, and confused.

"Come on. Let's go home." Aubrey said turning toward the car.

Stacie looked at her. "Aubrey?"

"We have to go." She said. "I won't let Chloe hurt her any more than she has. You were right Stacie. That isn't Chloe. We need to go, now."

Jesse helped put Beca into the car, and Stacie looked after the car that had long since faded into the distance. This couldn't be real. This wasn't Chloe. Chloe didn't hurt the people she loved, she wouldn't hurt Beca. But what she felt wasn't a lie. What she saw wasn't a lie.

There was something more to this. Chloe didn't just randomly decide to become this person. She looked back at the car that they were lying Beca in.

He did something to her. She didn't know what, but he did something when he had her, and it changed her. It had to be the answer. And Stacie wasn't going to let her go that easily. Chloe deserved more than that. And so did Beca.

She would humor them, just long enough to get Beca home and rested. Then, they were going to find Chloe, and fix this. She was going to find out what he did to her. She was going to make this right.

A/N: I couldn't bring myself to have Chloe do what I originally planned. So this is actually quite tame from what it was going to be. PLEASE review? Lots of stuff coming for all of them.


	6. Becas keepers

A/N: writing this on my phone, so please forgive any mistakes that I miss. Okay, so I'm going to try something different. Parts of this chapter are going to be written in first person POV for Chloe and Beca. I feel that is the only way to truly express what they are feeling and thinking. I hope it isn't confusing as I have never done that before. It will be marked on who's POV it is and when it isn't marked it will be written in third person like usual. Please review guys?

Chloe POV

I felt my brow twitch in confusion as I passed the large green sign on the side of the road. I hadn't meant to drive here and to be perfectly honest I have little memory of the drive itself. I know it's been days, the sun has risen and set multiple times and I have only stopped to refill the gas tank.

I gripped the wheel tighter, feeling and hearing the sound of the leather squeak beneath my palms. It seemed to echo inside the otherwise silent car. My throat was burning and though I did my best to clear it, shaking my head, hoping that would somehow convince the burning to stop, it still ached.

Glancing in the rear view mirror, I gazed at the empty stretch of road behind me. Nothing but payment and trees, Knowing every time I did, I was only that much further away.

Further away from what I had done. The damage I caused. The heart I broke. Beca's, Aubreys, as well as my own. I could still see the betrayal in her eyes. The anger, as she took Beca from my arms. Yet another thing I pushed from my mind.

I hadn't fed since that night, and if I tried hard enough, I could still taste Becas blood on my lips. The sweet fresh taste that had nourished me, kept me going. It was selfish of me, and wrong to do what I did to her, I'd never forgive myself for it. My grip tightened almost painfully. Sire or not, girlfriend- was I still?- or not, her blood wasn't mine to take, especially in the manor that I did. The way I handled the whole situation, the way I handled Beca, made my stomach twist.

What's even worse than the fact that I took what wasn't mine, is knowing that Beca would forgive me for it.

I squeezed the wheel tighter, feeling the emptiness in my chest grow a little deeper. Taking a breath through my nose, I did my best to shake it from my mind and I continued down the road.

It had been days since I had filled myself with Becas blood for the last time and it had long since left my system. Her scent lingered on me, on my clothing making the pain in my chest throb, and my hands jerked on the wheel.

This was for the best. I couldn't be around them, or her. I'd end up doing far worse the moment they tried to stop me from feeding. The only one that could possibly understand was Stacie, but even then, it wouldn't help. Not in the end.

I needed it. I needed it more than I needed anything, including the one person that I was sure was the answer to everything. Something had changed, since he took me the second time. Human blood was far richer, it gave me more of a rush. A high almost. Becas blood was like a shot of adrenaline. Human blood was even more than that. It was a drug, it was my drug and I knew that I wasn't going to be able to stop. Nor did I want too. Especially now.

As I looked ahead of me, seeing the bright headlights of the cars coming toward me, I realized the sun had set and the sky was darkening. Another day gone, another day further away.

I was back where it had all began, and I rolled the windows down letting the fresh air flood the car. The smell of pine and water, the smell of the mountains.

I was back in Georgia, for some reason, reasons that I don't know yet. Georgia was a place I had once called home, and maybe I could, again.

XXXXXX

Aubrey slowly climbed the second set of stairs, leading up to the third floor. Her steps were quiet, her mind a million miles away. She had taken this path multiple times a day, for nearly four days now. That's how long they had been back in LA. Four long days.

Beca has refused to even enter hers and Chloe's bedroom. Instead, taking the space on the third floor that Stacie had used when they first moved there.

She had been quiet, when she woke up in the back seat, half way home. She didn't speak to any of them, though they all clearly felt the uneasiness in the car. She wouldn't speak of what happened with Chloe that night. She told them nothing about the short amount of time they were together. She knew that they were aware Chloe had done something, but she refused to tell them what. She forced herself to leave what Chloe did to her in the back of her mind.

She had locked herself away for the first twenty four hours after they got home. Then, asked Aubrey to please make sure she was awake by eight in the morning every morning. Knowing she wouldn't get up if not.

She went to bed by ten at night, and spent the days working on her laptop. They had no idea what she was doing, but they were silently grateful that she wasn't completely losing it. Or so they thought.

Aubrey and Stacie took turns feeding her, and Jesse didn't even go near the staircase. He kept himself busy, surprising them by finding a job within the first two days back.

He was gone to the city by nine in the morning, working at a coffee shop. It was low key, kept him busy and so far he hadn't slipped up.

Aubrey tapped lightly on the door before pushing it open and walking across the large third floor space, toward the bed.

Beca lay on her side, her features soft, unguarded as she slept. Though, the purple bruises that seemed to be lightly dusted under her eyes told a different story. She was exhausted. She was struggling and it showed. She wouldn't speak of it, and she asked they didn't either.

"Beca." Aubrey said softly, reaching down and gently rubbing her bare arm to wake her. "Beca, wake up."

A small intake of breath seemed to be the only sound in the room as two blue eyes opened and looked around tiredly before landing on Aubrey as she lowered herself beside her on the bed.

"Good morning." She smiled lightly. Beca looked at her for a moment, before looking away and rolling onto her back.

"Morning. Thank you for waking me." She said, her voice quiet and laced with sleep.

"You're welcome, do you want to drink?" She asked and watched as Becas eyes left her and drifted down.

"Where is Stacie?" She asked and Aubrey scooted further onto the bed.

"She went out for a bit. I've got you though." She reassured her and could see the hesitation in her eyes.

The first time they fed, after returning home, had left Beca feeling extremely alone, and unsure. Aubrey had drained some blood into a glass and gave it to her, thinking it was the right way to go about it. However after she left the room Beca was staying in, she had no idea that Beca had gone through a great deal of pain and uncertainty.

She drank the blood, but was left with an overwhelming feeling of sadness. Stacie had picked up on it almost immediately, as their bond was slightly stronger now. She had gone in to find Beca practically fetal, on the bed.

The emotions that clouded her senses that day were thick and unforgiving. Beca broke down, and didn't understand why, or what caused it. Stacie, having a clear mind and a little knowledge, was able to bring her down, and ease it a little.

It was when the older girl pulled Beca tightly against her, so they lay together on the bed, Beca curled into her, feeling safer and more secure than she had in a while that she understood.

It was the unfamiliar feeling inside her, that came with no longer having Chloe. When she was there, Beca would drink from her and it was a safe, intimate thing between them. They would lay together, sometimes sleep after. Or just stay curled up, basking in the afterglow of a full belly and the connection they shared.

When Beca was given a glass of blood, and left-unknowingly- she was hit with a strong feeling of abandonment. There was no longer a connection. No bond, no intimacy. She was simply there, and the realization of how alone she was, was too much for her to handle.

When Stacie realized this, she immediately coaxed Beca into feeding from her. She was hesitant, but eventually she caved and couldn't deny that she felt better after. Stacie had stayed with her, and soon after she finished they both fell asleep.

Aubrey learned of this that night and this was the first time she would be the one feeding Beca since they realized the state she was left in.

She looked down at the girl and smiled. "It's okay Beca, I've got you." She said again and turned, laying down in the bed and scooting closer to her.

"I didn't sleep last night, so please take your time and I'll sleep after." She said moving her hair and baring her neck.

Beca took a breath and moved closer. Silently grateful that Stacie knew what was wrong, and how to fix it. Grateful she told Aubrey.

Chloe had told her they would take care of her. At least she was honest about that.

"Thank you, Bree." She whispered as she ghosted her lips over the vein in her neck, then sunk her teeth in.

She felt a hand in her hair, and relaxed as she gently took the blood offered to her. Aubreys eyes drifted closed and she tangled her hand into Becas hair, gently running her fingers through it, holding her close.

Beca needed to feel secure. She needed the intimacy, the feeling of being loved and cared for. Especially during a time where she was abandoned by her sire and girlfriend and left feeling alone, vulnerable and unwanted. A time where even the strongest vampire couldn't compete with the pain of their heart breaking.

Aubrey and Stacie were both determined to make sure she knew she was wanted. Cared for, and loved. They would do whatever they had to, to make sure she was comfortable until Chloe came to her senses and returned home.

A/N: Please review?


	7. Blood on the walls

Stacie closed the door gently before kicking off her shoes and walking towards the kitchen. She had left early, just after Jesse did. She felt something was off with him that morning and decided it might be good to follow him, just to be sure.

She sat across the street from the coffee shop he was working at and waited. It wasn't a particularly busy day, and nothing out of the ordinary happened. She had to admit, she was impressed with Jesses ability to work so closely to so many people. He was very new to this life and she worried about him. He proved her wrong though. He did well. He made sure he fed before he left and she noticed he didn't get very close to anybody.

She left after an hour or so and was surprised when she walked passed the living room, to see Beca curled up on the couch, her laptop balanced on the arm and her headphones on.

She smiled lightly as she walked over and Beca looked up when her shadow passed over her.

"Oh, hey Stace." Came Becas soft voice as she took her headphones off and let them rest around her neck.

"Hey Becs." She smiled taking a seat next to her. "What are you up too?" She nodded toward the laptop, shifting just slightly, trying to get a look at the screen.

Becas eyes flashed to her screen before she reached up and slowly lowered the lid.

"It's uh, something new." She shrugged though her eyes didn't meet Stacie's as the taller girl sat back. "It's not ready yet."

Stacie knew the light smile she wore had faltered. She gave a soft hum, a now tight smile in place, telling Beca she didn't believe her, but wouldn't push it.

"Well, I won't distract you then." She said slapping her thighs lightly before standing back up.

Beca nodded, grabbing her headphones to place back over her ears.

"Oh, where is Aubrey?" She asked turning back around.

Beca looked up at her before shifting uncomfortably. "She's asleep, in my bed." She said, then realizing how that mighty sound she quickly added, "She told me to take as much blood as I needed, then she could slee-"

"It's okay Beca." Stacie held up her hands, chuckling lightly. "I'll just go give her a kiss and let her sleep." She said and Beca nodded silently.

"Is there any stored blood?" She asked pointing behind her toward the kitchen and she nodded again.

"Yes I just added to it, but if you're hungry," She trailed off and Stacie smiled.

"It's okay, I can drink from the supply." She said before turning and heading toward the stairs.

Beca let out a breath as she watched her go. Soon enough, she was alone again and looked back to her laptop, lifting the screen.

She replaced her headphones and pulled her lower lip between her teeth as she continued her work.

XXXXXX

"So you're from Georgia?"

"Yeah, near Atlanta. Have you ever been?"

Jesse sat outside the coffee shop, his back against the building. Next to him, the girl that had been training him at his new job. They were close in age and she had been shamelessly flirting with him since his first day. He however, hadn't noticed. His mind being elsewhere. The whole point of the job was to keep himself busy, but so far, he still couldn't pull his thoughts away from Beca.

"No I haven't, I've heard a lot about it though." She smiled. Her name was Olivia and she was born and raised in LA. She had told him a fair amount of information about herself, and though it almost seemed as though he wasn't listening, and in a way he wasn't, he still retained everything she told him.

"You should go sometime. I was going to college there-" he started, then realized what he was saying and stopped short.

"Was? Didn't you finish?"

He looked at her, unsure of how to proceed.

"Uh, no I didn't, I uh-"

She smiled, reaching out and laying her hand on his leg. "It's okay Jess, you don't have to tell me." She said. "I mean if it's not something you want to talk about."

He looked down at her hand, then back up at her. Seeing a soft smile and kind eyes lookin at him. It hit him, and his eyes grew a little realizing her hand hadn't moved.

"Oh, uh, maybe I could tell you about it another time?" He asked. "It's kind of a long confusing story."

She smiled, pulling her hand back. "Yeah, sure," She smiled. "Another time."

She stood up and turned to walk back into the shop and Jesse looked down for a second before jumping to his feet.

"Hey Olivia?" He asked stepping forward and she stopped and looked at him.

"Yeah?"

"Maybe I could tell you, over dinner? Tomorrow night?"

She smiled and he could see the excitement in her eyes even though she was very calm on the outside. "Yeah I'd like that. My shift ends at six."

He nodded, feeling something new erupt in his stomach. "Pick you up at eight?"

She walked over to him and he stood almost frozen as she pulled his phone from his pocket and typed her number into it.

"Yeah, I'll send you my address." She said and handed him his phone.

He watched as she turned and walked back into the shop.

He had a date. A date with a very pretty girl, that had been dropping hints for two days. Something normal seemed to finally be happening. He smiled widely, before realizing that he did in fact have a date. With a girl. A human girl.

His smile faded slightly.

XXXXXX

"How could you be so careless?! You have to cancel."

Jesse sighed, rubbing his hands over his face. He was sat at the center island, Aubrey across from him, her fists clenched against the countertop, next to the pitcher of blood she had been filling.

Stacie was sitting on the counter behind her, listening and waiting. Beca, sat in the living room, still curled on the couch, watching something on the tv. She could see them if she looked to her left and she could hear them loud and clear. She just wasn't adding anything to the conversation. She was paying more attention to their argument than they realized though.

"I'm not going to cancel. It'll be fine." He said.

"You don't know that. It's way to soon, you aren't ready to be that close to someone. Someone who is most likely going to want to hold hands, be close to you. Expect a kiss at the end of the night. You aren't a normal human being Jesse, you could slip up the moment she gets to close, you could kill her."

Jesse glared at her and dropped his hands. "Jesus Aubrey, have a little faith will you? I have worked with her for two days, I didn't even realize she liked me until today."

"Jesse I cant have faith in this right now." She sighed reaching up to pinch the bridge of her nose.

"Why?!" He demanded. "Fuck Aubrey you aren't my mother, you honestly think you can just tell me what I can and can't do?"

"Yes actually I can! Jesse this isn't only dangerous for the girl, if you were to slip it's bad for all of us!"

Stacie chewed the inside of her cheek and glanced over at Beca. She knew she was listening, she just didn't care to join.

"I'm not canceling. If you think you are going to just tell me-"

"I don't think, I know!" Aubrey finally snapped. "You ruined everything when you came here! Everything! This is our home, this is Becas new home and you will not fucking ruin anything else!" She yelled, her eyes darkening in her anger.

Jesse stood up so quickly his stool crashed to the floor behind him, his own eyes darkening.

This was ridiculous. He felt like a teenager having a fight with his overbearing mother.

"Aubrey I swear-" he started rounding the counter towards her and Stacie was off of the counter instantly.

"Back off." She warned.

His fist clenched and they could see him losing his temper quickly.

"Do you see yourself? You can't even keep control of your emotions when we are trying to prevent a huge mistake-"

"This whole life is a mistake!" He roared.

"You should have just let me die!" He said and smacked the pitcher of blood off the counter, sending it crashing against the opposite wall, blood covering the wall and floor.

It was barley a second between the crash of the glass and the crash of Jesse hitting the floor.

Aubrey and Stacie moved quickly as Beca stood over Jesse, her eyes white, her body rigid in anger.

"Clean it up." She growled.

He looked at her in confusion.

"What?"

"Clean it up, then get out and cool off. You will never speak to them like that again; you will never let your anger get the best of you like that again. This is our home, and I don't care how big of a mistake you think this all is. You will not act like this; like a petulant child, they know what they are talking about!" She said reaching down and pulling him to his feet.

"Now clean it up." She said pushing him towards the mess.

Aubrey and Stacie watched silently as Jesse left to get something to clean up the blood.

Beca let out a breath and turned toward them.

"I'm sorry." She said.

Stacie looked at her in confusion and Aubrey stepped forward.

"For what?" She asked and Beca stepped back.

"For him. For everything." She said. "I'm sorry you have to deal with this."

"Beca it isn't your fault." Aubrey said.

"I'll refill a pitcher." She ignored Aubreys attempt at reassurance.

Stacie watched as Beca grabbed a new pitcher from the cabinet before walking into the live room and sitting back down.

She glared as she bit into her wrist and held it over the opening. She had already added to the previous pitcher twice that day and Aubrey had just finished filling it.

Her glare turned to Jesse when he walked back in. He looked regretful as he began picking up the shards of bloody glass and she let out a huff before joining Beca in the living room. Biting into her own wrist and holding it next to Becas.

The younger girl looked up with a tired smile as their blood mixed together in the pitcher.

XXXXXX

Three thousand miles away, Chloe collapsed backwards, her eyes closed tight.

She kept them closed as the strong scent of blood and fear filled the small hotel room she was in. The dingy room illuminated by a single lamp on the bedside table.

She lifted her legs, hugging her knees to her chest, as she looked up at the bed where her dinner lie unmoving.

Her eyes were back to their bright blue, though they were quickly filling with tears. Her belly was full, and her chest was aching as she slowly lowered herself to lay in the ground beside the bed.

She couldn't help herself. She was so hungry, and when she stumbled across the middle aged man that was harassing a group of girls outside a movie theater, she couldn't stop herself from luring him to her room.

She slowly reached her shaking fingers up, wiping away the blood left on her lips before drifting off into an uncomfortable sleep. Her first victim back in Georgia, dead on the bed beside her.

A/N: I'm getting lots of questions on how I'm going to bring Chloe back from this... have faith in me. Have faith in her! Please review?! Please please please? It's gonna be a rough couple days and I could use your guys thoughts and ideas on this story!


	8. AN: PLEASE READ

First, I want to say I'm sorry. For being such a shitty writer. My updating schedule is awful and I half ass my chapters and that isn't how I should be doing this.

Second, I'm going to be taking another break. My life is such a pathetic pile of crap and my mental health has gone down hill so fast, and so hard that I feel like I'm drowning and at the same time I feel nothing at all. My girlfriend is doing her best to help me but so far I'm just sinking farther. I've found out some upsetting news concerning my Dad, I have to sit by and watch as my four year old niece whom I raised for the first three years of her life is left with a neglectful abusive drug addict. I'm not related by blood and I live across the country. Nothing I have done has worked. Until her grandmother stands up and fights for her... I don't know what is going to happen. My job is crap and it's not good enough for anyone. I have so much weighing on me and I'm cracking. I'm sorry that my stories are suffering because of this but if I don't start focusing on myself and mental state, I'm afraid of what could happen.

I love you all, you are all so special and important to me and have made my passion come alive and I am so thankful for that. I am sorry that this is happening but I just need to step back and work on my life and happiness before there is nothing left to work on. Thank you all, I love you and hopefully I'll be back to finish these stories.

KissKendrick


	9. POLL

Hey guys! There is a poll on my profile here on ! Please go vote! It closes in 6 days! Please and thank you!


	10. Rule breaker

**A/N: WINNER! Okay, for all that voted for this story, congrats on its win! And if you didn't and you are still reading this, thank you so much! Just a quick reminder, this story is going to be quite angsty, there will be times you don't like ANY of the girls, and I'm sorry but I am using a very real experience with addiction to help me write this story. Chloe has an addiction and sometimes even the nicest people (Chloe) can become something completely different. Please review y'all! It helps me so much to read your thoughts, theory's and opinions! **

Numb. That was the only word that Beca could think of to describe what she was feeling. Or what she wasn't feeling. Sure, she had moments, where she was broken from her seemingly catatonic state. Jesses outburst for example two days before.

She was fully aware of what was happening but had no motivation, no strength to intervene. That is until his anger became physical and he broke the pitcher of blood.

She knew that he wouldn't have had a chance against Stacie or Aubrey if he had lost control completely. However, she was his sire and he was acting in a threatening way toward people she cared for and she couldn't stand by and let it happen.

Chloe had told her that a sire paralyzing their sired, was only used in extreme cases. She had told her she would never do that to her unless she had no other choice.

Her eyes drifted to the wall that had been covered in the blood mixture. It was clean now, but she could still smell traces of Stacie's blood.

Aubrey had paralyzed Stacie, Stacie had Paralyzed her and it was awful. It was a different kind of feeling, being punished so severely and she knew that even a strong Vampire like Stacie feared it.

She took a breath as she sat back against the couch she was on. It was meant for horrible offenses, and she had experienced it first hand, undeserved.

She knew it was wrong to want, but at the moment, all she wanted to do was bite Jesse and paralyze him. Then when he woke up, she wanted to do it again. She had done it before, twice. When Jesse attacked Aubrey, and just before she tried to drop of the edge of the cliff. She had been out of her mind with grief both times and couldn't stop herself.

Beca tore her eyes away from the wall and closed them, pinching the bridge of her nose and pulling her knees up to rest her head on.

The house was quiet. Too quiet. Stacie was in the garage doing something to her bike, Aubrey had gone into the city to look at something. She wouldn't tell Beca what it was but she didn't pry for the information either.

She didn't know where Jesse was and didn't care much. But it was quiet, and it was getting to her.

She dropped her legs and stood up, heading toward the stairs.

Chloe kept her head down as she walked through the bustle of the college campus. She didn't know why she came back to Barden, but as it had been happening, she ended up there without realizing what she was doing.

She wore a pair of jeans and a hoodie, the hood up and her red hair acting as a curtain, shielding her face. She didn't want anyone to recognize her. So far it worked and she had made it across campus without a problem.

That is, until she ran into the pond.

She stopped short and felt the air leave her lungs as she looked out over the pond at the edge of campus. The first place she and Beca had ever gone together. Initiation night, she took her there and they lost multiple hours, laying in the grass, lost in each-other.

Her stomach seemed to cramp and her chest tightened as she backed away from the pond. It was almost as if she could see them, laying in the grass.

Beca on her back, looking up at Chloe with such adoration, after only knowing each other for a few hours. She felt the tears in her eyes and she knew she had to get out of there. With a small, almost inaudible sob she flipped around and attempted to run as fast as she could from her memories.

However, she didn't get far, as she collided with someone knocking them off their feet.

"Shit, I'm sorry." She said quickly brushing away her tears and reached down taking the girls arm.

"It's okay, I was probably walking to close." She said as Chloe steadied her on her feet.

"No it was me," She said, "I wasn't paying attention to where I was going."

The girl chuckled as she dusted off her pants.

"How about we agree it was no ones fault?"

Chloe stood back and smirked. "Yeah, sounds good." She said.

"Where were you going in such a hurry? Are you okay?" She asked.

"Oh, uh, I don't know just home I guess. I'm fine." She nodded.

The girl didn't look like she believed her but she didn't push either.

"Well, it was nice running into you..."

"Oh, Chloe." She said holding her hand out.

"Nice to meet you Chloe, I'm Kyla."

Chloe smiled softly and nodded. "Okay, well I better go. See you around Chloe."

She watched as Kyla continued in the direction she had been headed. It was an odd exchange and Chloe felt her throat burn at the smell of fresh blood. She swallowed thickly and stepped back, letting her eyes drift back to the pond for just a moment, before she turned and jogged away from it, wanting to put as much distance between her and that memory as she could.

"Beca?"

Stacie walked into the house wiping grease off of her hands. The house was still, and silent as she made her way into the kitchen.

She walked over to the sink and turned the water on, holding her fingertips under it, as it warmed.

By the time she had scrubbed the bike grease off of her hands, and turned around to dry them, she had expected to be joined by Beca. However, she was still alone in the room and tossed the hand towel onto the counter as she walked out of the kitchen.

"Beca?" She called again peering into the living room. She huffed, when she found it empty. It wasn't like Beca to ignore being called for, even on her bad days, she still answered to her name being called.

Letting out a breath she grabbed the banister and made her way up the stairs, bypassing the second floor and heading for the third.

"Becs, where are you?" She called, tapping into the bond. She could feel her, she was in the house.

When she reached the door, she knocked three times quickly before pushing it open.

"Beca?" She asked stepping in. She looked around to see the bed was made neatly, and the room was just as silent as the rest of the house. She wasn't in there and hadn't been for many hours.

"Dammit Beca!" She called turning around and heading back down the stairs.

She could feel her stomach starting to feel heavy. Something was wrong.

She stopped at the second floor, outside Beca and Chloe's room. No one had even opened the door, since they returned and Beca had avoided it all together.

However, Stacie could tell she had been there recently. Very recently.

She felt guilt start to take over, for yelling and letting herself get angry at Beca intentionally ignoring her.

She knew ever since the incident with Jesse, Beca had been even more unsettled than usual. But, she wouldn't share her feelings, and neither her nor Aubrey felt right pushing her or trying to peek inside her head. So they hadn't.

Now, as she took a small breath, worried about what she was going to find on the other side of the door, she grabbed the knob and turned it.

She sighed as she stepped into the abandoned room and looked around.

"Becs?" She called softly, looking around the room. She stepped in a little further, and could feel that Beca had been in their just moments before.

It was then she saw the balcony door was slightly ajar.

She let her shoulders relax as she walked over it and pushed it open.

"Beca? You okay?" She asked stepping out into the stone floor only to be met with an empty balcony.

She threw her head back, getting frustrated with this cat and mouse game she was playing.

"Come on Beca what are you-" she stopped short at the sound of an engine roaring to life.

Her eyes widened as she recognized the sound and had just braced her hands on the edge of the balcony as her bike shot out of the garage.

"Beca!" She yelled hoisting herself up and over the edge, landing with a dull thud in the grass before taking off toward the drive way. She came to a stop as she rounded the house, hearing the sound of the bikes engine fading in the distance.

She felt her blood begin to boil and her eyes started to fade to black as she gritted her teeth and grabbed for her cell phone.

She dialed quickly and lifted it to her ear.

Aubrey answered immediately.

*"Stace? What's up?"*

"Beca, she left and she took my bike." She hissed.

"*What?!*

"I came in from working on it and I couldn't find her, I looked all over the house and finally checked hers and Chloe's room, she had been in there and jumped from the balcony. Then took off on my bike."

*"She doesn't even know how to drive a motorcycle. I'm on my way Stace, please try to stay calm.*

"Aubrey I love that girl and I understand she is in a world of pain but I swear if she crashes my bike I'll-"

Aubrey cut her off.

*I know, I know, I'm on my way, please stay calm."*

Stacie practically growled as she hung up the phone and looked down the driveway.

How Beca even managed to get to her bike without her realizing was beyond her and she clenched her jaw, trying to keep calm. She couldn't hear the bike anymore and she hoped Aubrey was fast. She also hoped she could calm down enough before they eventually caught up with her.

Beca gripped the handle bars tightly as she shot down the road. She had grabbed a pair of sunglasses and mounted the bike, praying her knowledge of riding dirt bikes as a kid would help her. Luckily it wasn't that different. The bike was heavier and she thanked her extra strength for helping her keep it upright.

She could feel the rage burning through her bond with Stacie and felt a jolt of fear go through her. She knew this was a bad idea, she knew that taking Stacie's bike was a very stupid thing to do, but she couldn't take it anymore. The house was so quiet. She was tired of the silence, she was tired of the loneliness.

She told Aubrey and Stacie to carry on with their lives and that is exactly what she wanted them to do. But, she couldn't help the loneliness she felt.

She wasn't even sure what her plan was. She grabbed the sunglasses and a credit card out of one of Chloe's purses left in the bedroom and did what Stacie showed her. She stepped off the balcony and landed in the yard below. She heard Stacie enter the room and call for her and she ignored it, heading for the garage.

The wind hit her face hard and it stung a bit but she ignored it as she focused on controlling the bike. She got off of the long road they lived on and continued on toward the freeway. She didn't know where she was going, but she knew she needed to go somewhere and she trusted her instincts.

By the time Aubrey pulled the car to a screeching halt in front of the house and Stacie got in, Beca was miles away, and they couldn't even sense her.

"Stacie I know you are upset that she took your bike, I know that thing means a lot to you but you have to keep your cool. She wouldn't have done it to upset you."

Aubrey tried to calm her as she drove back down the road.

Stacie nodded. "I know, Bree. I am livid with her, but honestly, I'm more worried than anything. She wouldn't have done this unless she felt she had too. I don't know why she didn't just come to me, or you but more than all that, I just hope she knows what she is doing and she doesn't get herself in trouble before we find her."

Aubrey reached over, grabbing her hand and squeezing it.

"You've grown." She smiled.

Stacie smirked and shook her head.

"Whatever you say."

They drove for nearly thirty minutes, before Stacie caught Becas scent.

"She's headed toward the state line." Aubrey said looking over at her.

"We left Jesse,"

Aubrey looked back toward the road and sighed, gripping the wheel. "I'm more concerned about Beca." She Said.

Stacie nodded, though she pulled out her phone and texted Jesse.

Back in the city, Jesse reached over and grabbed his phone, squinting at the screen.

*Something happened, Beca took off on my bike, we are trying to catch up with her. Stay out of trouble please, I don't know when we will be back.*

He sighed dropping his head.

"What's wrong?"

He sat up slightly and looked over at the girl lying next to him.

"Nothing," he smiled setting his phone on the night stand and rolling over pulling her against him.

"You sure?" She asked.

"I'm sure," he smiled pressing his lips to hers. They were supposed to be at work at the coffee shop, but neither of them made it. He isn't sure how but instead found himself in her apartment, in her bed, and he wasn't complaining.

He didn't ask for this life, but he had it. So he was going to make the best of it. And he wasn't going to let Aubrey and Stacie, or even Beca tell him what he could and couldn't do.


	11. A sires call

Chloe lifted a shaking hand up to her throat and gently massaged it. It was burning, and she knew she needed to do something about it and soon. However, she didn't want to. She didn't want to feed off some random stranger.

She didn't want to possibly kill someone. She wanted a full belly, but she didn't want the regret that came with it. It had been days. She couldn't remember the last time she had fed and she knew that was why her mind was starting to clear.

She feared that hallow feeling that always consumed her when she fed off anyone that wasn't who she was meant to be with.

The same feeling she knew Beca was trapped in constantly. Because of her selfish decisions. It was this clarity she was hiding from. The truth of what she was doing to the one person she should have never left.

She never wanted to hurt her. She never wanted to become what she was. But, she did and now she wasn't sure how she was ever going to fix it.

She dropped her hand and cleared her throat. Her eyes roaming over the quad. The dozens upon dozens of students that were making their way to classes, doing homework on the grass, throwing footballs, living their lives.

She was perched on top of the clock tower that overlooked campus. She climbed up there, hoping to clear her mind and get away from the people, just far enough that their scent wasn't so overpowering. She knew Aubrey used to do this, when they lived there and she needed space, but didn't want to completely isolate herself.

It had worked for the most part. Her thoughts had cleared enough, to open her eyes to how badly she had screwed up.

Beca didn't ask for this life, and whether or not she might have decided she wanted it, it was forced on her in the end. It was an instant painful death, or this. And Chloe had ultimately chosen for her.

She had given her the gift of eternal life, shown her the beauty of it, then ripped it all away from her, leaving her in the care of her best friend. Who also didn't deserve what Chloe was putting her through.

She felt the familiar sting of tears gathering in her eyes and quickly closed them, letting them fall as she bowed her head.

After a few seconds, she took a breath and lifted her head, wiping the tears away and looking out over the quad once more.

It was then her eyes landed on a familiar face. She locked her eyes on the girl, and watched as she stood in a circle of people, talking and laughing as she adjusted her bag on her shoulder.

She closed her eyes once more. Her throat burned badly and she was losing the control she thought she had. She didn't even realize she had dropped from the tower, until she was walking across the quad toward her.

The girl named Kyla, that she bumped into two days before.

Stacie's eyes were tired as she watched the trees outside the passenger window.

They hadn't caught up to Beca and Stacie couldn't deny that she was impressed. She had made it across the California state line the first day. They hadn't slept, only stopped long enough to fill the gas tank or feed. They made it through Nevada, Arizona and were nearly to Texas by the time they realized exactly where Beca was going.

"Do you think she can sense Chloe or something?" Stacie asked as she sat up stretching her arms out in front of her.

Aubrey sighed and looked in the rear view mirror. "I don't know, maybe."

"Could you ever sense me that far away?"

Aubrey's lips quirked slightly and Stacie smiled. "In the beginning, I could sense you from miles away. I think because our connection was so strong, I'm your sire so it was stronger than if I were to try and find Chloe. But it wasn't a constant thing, I didn't always know where you were. In fact, I never did, I could just feel you." She said and looked over to see Stacie was listening intently.

She smiled again. "Like a feeling in my stomach, but only sometimes. I guess, maybe when you were in distress? Or something big was happening, I'd get this feeling in my stomach, and sometimes it hurt." She said and Stacie looked down for a moment. "After a while, when we had been apart for so long, it went away. I didn't feel you and I-" she stopped for a moment.

"Go on." Stacie encouraged.

"I stopped trying to feel you. It hurt too much, and there was only so much Chloe could do to comfort me."

Stacie looked down and Aubrey let out a breath. "I'm sorry-"

"No, I'm the one who should be sorry. I'll never be able to take back the things I did. But I'll never stop trying."

Aubrey reached over and took her hand squeezing it. "I know, love." She said lifting her hand to kiss her knuckles.

"Maybe," Stacie started after a moment, "Maybe Beca is able to sense her like that. Maybe something is wrong with Chloe, and that's why she left so suddenly."

Aubrey nodded and she let go of Stacie's hand to brush her hair out of her eyes, though Stacie knew she was subtly brushing away tears she was trying to hide.

"That could be."

Stacie looked out the window as they crossed into Alabama.

"Whatever is happening, I hope Beca doesn't end up like she did last time."

Aubrey tensed slightly. She didn't like the thought of Chloe following through with the threats she gave the last time they saw her. But she knew she would if she had too.

"What is it about human blood Stacie?" Aubrey asked and the girl bit her cheek in thought.

"I don't know. Because our blood tastes better, and is better for us. I don't know what it is that has her addicted. That had me addicted. Maybe it's something in how he made us. Or maybe he did something to her this last time he had her. I'd hate to think she's just giving into what she thinks she is. What she is portrayed as."

Aubrey nodded. "Chloe is smart, she knows better. If I could just talk to her, find out what he did to her, maybe that would give us the answer."

Stacie nodded. "Beca is slowing down." She said sitting up a bit straighter.

Aubrey shifted, opening up her senses, tapping into it through Stacie.

"She is nearly to Georgia, and she is slowing down?" Aubrey asked. "That doesn't make any sense."

Stacie sighed, her eyes shifting back and forth as is she was seeing something Aubrey couldn't.

She sat back. "She is giving us time to catch up to her. She knows for sure that Chloe is there, she wants us close by."

Aubrey looked over at her, her face scrunched in worry as she pressed the gas harder.

"She is afraid to find her, alone."

Beca let out a breath as she stopped the bike, kicking the kick stand down and getting off of it.

She was at a scenic overlook and she needed to stop. She walked to the edge and looked over the vast expansion of forest and tree covered mountains.

She was closer to Chloe than she realized. She didn't know where she was going for the first forty-eight hours. She just knew something was wrong, something was calling her and she didn't have time to question it. She was lucky riding the motorcycle wasn't too different from a dirt bike. She cared for it, knowing Stacie was likely to try and kill her when they caught up for taking it.

She didn't even know if Chloe was aware of how close she was, or if she even knew that anything was wrong. She wondered if she was purposely making herself known, or not.

Aubrey and Stacie were still a good distance away and it would be at least a day until they reached her if she stayed put. She was thirsty, having not eaten since the day she left.

She pushed her wind whipped hair back and sighed, looking out over the mountains and tried to relax. They'd be there soon, and hopefully if and when they found Chloe, it wouldn't end like it had the last time.

"I'm surprised you remembered me. It was such an odd meeting."

Chloe smiled at the girl across from her. "Well, I saw you in the quad and thought it wouldn't hurt to maybe make a friend." She shrugged.

Kyla smiled at her. "So do you go here?"

Chloe nodded. "I do, I'm a senior."

"I've never seen you around. I'm a sophomore though, so different classes probably."

Chloe nodded. "I'm in grad school," she lied. "Mostly on the far side of campus."

Kyla nodded. "That makes sense." She said and looked down at her cup of coffee.

They had gone to a small coffee shop, Chloe offering to buy her coffee as an apology for knocking her over the day they met.

She had questioned why Chloe didn't get one for herself and she told her she wasn't a coffee person. Kyla didn't seem to believe her but accepted the invite anyway.

"Well, it's getting late and I have a single dorm. Would you wanna come back and hang out? Watch a movie or something?"

Chloe smiled and nodded. "That sounds great." She said standing up. "Lead the way."

It was nearly an hour later Chloe was seated on Kyla's bed, facing the girl.

"Are you okay?" She asked and Kyla nodded almost numbly, her eyes locked on Chloe's.

"Good. I have something to tell you."

It was pitch black out when Aubrey pulled the car off the side of the road, her headlights illuminating Stacie's Bike.

They both got out of the car quickly and hurried over to the figure sitting against the guard rail of the overlook.

"Beca?" Aubrey asked dropping down beside her and taking her face into her hands.

Stacie was beside her in a second. Her eyes were white and clouded with tears.

"Beca, talk to me." Aubrey asked as Stacie pushed her brown hair back out of her face. She seemed to be in some sort of daze.

"Chloe, she-" she started and Aubrey looked at Stacie. Were they too late? Had she found Chloe already? Was she the reason she was like this?

"What happened?" Aubrey asked softly.

Beca looked up at her slowly. Tears falling down her eyes. "Something felt wrong. I could sense her and it came out of no where. The closer I got to her, the more I could feel it. She hadn't had human blood in days and her mind was clearing. Like a drug addict, coming out of a high. But, something was wrong. She was looking for someone."

Aubrey tucked her tangled brown curls behind her ears to get a better look at her face.

"I thought it was me." She said, her voice cracking. "She was looking for someone, and she found them. That when the feeling in my stomach started to hurt," She said placing her hand over her stomach. "Like I was feeling her emotions and she was hurting, but she was doing it to herself."

Aubrey looked at Stacie in confusion. "Beca I don't understand."

Beca looked down for a second. "She found someone, and she told them what she is. They willingly gave her their blood. She compelled them to do it."

Aubrey's hands dropped from Becas face.

Stacie looked at the younger girl in shock and anger. That's what Beca had been feeling. Chloe's mind had cleared after days of not eating and something within their bond was calling out for Beca. Some part of Chloe was calling for her. Though the older vampire might not have known it. Beca wasn't wrong when she thought Chloe was looking for her. But it wasn't really Chloe, it was her sire. The pet of Chloe she was desperately trying to forget.

"I thought she needed me, that's why I felt her. But, it's not me she wanted, she found someone else. And they are feeding her now. She is shutting me out of the bond. She's trying to forget me, by compelling another to give her their blood."

Stacie stood up and walked a few feet from them.

Her fists balling up before she relaxed them. She knew what was happening. Chloe had no idea that the moment her mind started to clear that her side of the bond would call out for Beca. She had no idea Beca would come looking for her.

She found someone to drink from, someone to compel and use as a life source. So many times, she had felt Aubrey calling for her, though the blonde wasn't doing it willingly.

She knew exactly what Beca was feeling, she knew what Chloe was doing. And she knew they needed to find her before she made another mistake.

A/N: please no hateful reviews. But PLEASE REVIEW. Last chapter didn't get much love at all and the writer feels it. Bechloe reunion coming up. What are your thoughts? What do you want to see happen?


	12. Addiction

Chloe was silent as she carefully placed a bandage over Kyla's wrist.

The girl looked at her, no signs of discomfort whatsoever.

"I'm sorry about this." Chloe said as she let her wrist go. "I got a little carried away, I didn't mean for the skin to tear so much." She explained as she eyed the bandage.

"It's okay, Chloe. I'll be fine, you said so yourself." She smiled lightly.

Chloe nodded looking up momentarily.

"I just didn't want to hurt anyone. Good or bad. But I knew I would if I didn't drink soon."

She looked up to see two understanding eyes watching her. She knew that if she hadn't compelled her, Kyla wouldn't be so understanding.

"You won't remember any of this," she sighed, letting out a humorless laugh.

"Um," she stood up and pushed her hand back through her hair. "You uh, hurt your wrist, yesterday." She said. "There was a cat outside the building and it scratched you."

Kyla nodded and stood as well.

"Oh yeah, that little orange cat." She said looking at her wrist.

Chloe felt her stomach twist. "Yeah," She said and stepped towards the door. "Thank you Kyla."

She smiled and waved at her. "No problem, Chloe, thanks for coming over it was fun."

"It was, why don't you go to bed? It's been a long night."

She watched as Kyla instantly turned for her bed and pulled the covers back. She didn't wait around much longer, quickly leaving the room and closing the door.

She sighed, closing her eyes as she leaned back against it. "What am I doing?"

Stacie tossed a key card onto the dresser of the motel room they rented as Aubrey lead Beca to the bed.

"She's back in Barden." She said. "She's alone now, but she isn't moving."

Aubrey listened and glanced over at Stacie. She was leaning against the dresser, her arms crossed.

"Why is she doing this?" She asked looking at Stacie.

"Because she has absolutely no idea what else to do." She said pushing off the dresser and walking over to the bed.

"Beca, you need to eat." She said sitting down and pulling her hair over one shoulder.

"No," Beca shook her head standing up from the bed.

Aubrey narrowed her eyes and watched as the younger girl stepped away from them.

"Beca,"

"No, Aubrey." She said holding up a hand. "I'm done playing this game. I'm sick of it. She made me what I am, she promised me she would always be there. And she lied." She growled.

Stacie looked from Beca to Aubrey in worry.

"Beca what do you mean you're done?" She asked.

"I mean, if it's not Chloe's blood I'm drinking. Then it's no ones."

Aubrey stood up. "Beca don't be ridiculous. It's been days since you've had anything to eat, you have too-"

"I don't have to do anything." She said cutting her off and Stacie raised her eye brows and looked down uncomfortably. Aubrey didn't like being cut off. She didn't like being told no either.

"Beca, Chloe asked me to make sure you were taken care of, she-"

**"She no longer has a say!"** Beca yelled stepping toward the taller girl. Her eyes were completely white now, from hunger, as well as anger.

"Beca-"

"I don't want to hear it. If she was so concerned with my wellbeing, if she wanted me taken care of she shouldn't have *left*."

She said and walked into the bathroom, slamming the door.

Stacie winced and looked at Aubrey. She looked like she was barley holding it together.

"Bree?" She asked stepping over and Aubrey held up a hand telling her to stop.

She stopped walking and looked at the ground next to Aubrey's feet. Her sire was angry, seething, and she could feel it.

"Bree, I don't know what to do." She said softly and Aubrey looked up at her.

"I don't either. Chloe has created this giant mess and isn't even around to claim responsibility." She snapped.

Beca could hear them through the door and braced her hands on the countertop.

Aubrey was right. Chloe did create a huge mess. A huge mess named Beca. She didn't want to be anyone's responsibility. Not Aubrey and Stacie's, not even Chloe's. She just wanted to live. She wanted the life that she was promised. The life they had only just started to live. Together.

She looked up into the mirror. Glaring at her reflection. Her once blue eyes were nothing but hollow white pools. She didn't recognize herself. She was starving, but she wasn't going to give in. The next drop of blood that entered her system would be Chloe's.

She pushed off the counter and opened the door.

Aubrey and Stacie were both sitting on the bed now, in a tight embrace.

"Please don't follow me." She said as she grabbed the keys to the car and walked to the door.

"Beca what are you doing?" Stacie asked pulling away from Aubrey.

"I'm going to get Chloe." She said before walking out the door and slamming it behind her.

Aubrey and Stacie just barley made it to the door when Beca peeled out of the parking lot.

"At least she didn't take the bike this time." Stacie sighed looking at Aubrey.

"We are following her right?"

"Definitely." Stacie nodded grabbing the keys to her bike.

Chloe sat in the grass, next to the pond. Her belly was full and her head was foggy.

She could feel Beca nearby and she was livid that she had once again found her. Then again, she knew it would happen. She knew that Beca wouldn't give up and for that she was silently thankful.

The blood that was given to her, even though it was compelled out of Kyla, nit forced out of her, was keeping her alert. She wasn't dead, she wasn't hurt. She was sleeping soundly in her dorm.

Chloe felt the tears on her cheeks, but didn't bother wiping them away. She was tired. Tired of running, of hiding. Of being away from the one thing she needed. That she knew she needed.

She knew she had hurt Beca, and Aubrey and Stacie. She knew she hurt Beca in more ways than one and she was terrified of what she could do to her in the future.

Aubrey and Stacie where near as well. She could sense all of them. She could sense the anger, and the pain she was causing.

But she was tired of it. She needed their help, and she knew enough was enough. She fed from Kyla because she knew if she did, and was able to leave the girl unharmed, then maybe there was a chance.

She stood up and made her way closer to the pond. The place she first took Beca. The place she realized what the rest of her life was going to be like. The happiness she felt there.

It was when her stomach began to flutter and her heartbeat became hard and fast that she knew Beca was almost there.

What would she do? Was she strong enough to accept help? Was she weak, would she end up running again?

She could hear the sound of a car, and not far behind the roar of a familiar motorcycle.

She dropped down to run her fingers through the cold water at the edge of the pond. Closing her eyes as the sound of a car coming to a screeching halt echoed over the pond and headlights hit her.

She heard the slam of a door and the sound of footsteps as she stood up and turned to face the girl she was most afraid to see.

It was two blinding white eyes, filled with tears that she saw first.

Then the soft brown curls that fell down her back and over her shoulders, the way her fists clenched painfully.

"Chloe,"

She looked up, focusing her eyes. Her heart beat was hard and painful and she could feel all the pain and emotions flooding out of Beca as she waited for Chloe to do something. Anything.

"*Chloe,"* She breathed, her voice strained and cracking as she begged the girl to do something.

The sound of a motorcycle pulling up broke through Chloe's haze and she stepped closer to Beca.

Aubrey got off the bike and was headed toward them when Stacie grabbed her arm, stopping her.

"Beca, I'm so sorry." She whispered as she stepped up to her, her hand coming up to gently cup her jaw.

Beca closed her eyes as a sob erupted from her chest and Chloe grabbed her, pulling her tightly against her.

Aubrey tensed, unsure of what was happening.

Chloe held her for only a moment before stepping back and taking her hand pulling her toward the car.

"Chloe?" Aubrey called as she once again lead Beca into the passenger seat. Beca once again following, even after what happened the last time.

"Beca don't!"

Aubrey pulled away from Stacie and they both hurried over as Chloe got into the drivers seat.

"Chloe if you hurt her again I swear-" Aubrey yelled as Chloe pulled away.

Chloe didn't drive fast. She didn't say a word, but Beca didn't feel an ounce of fear. Not like she did the first time.

They drove for a while before Chloe pulled the car over and Beca looked to see it was the place they had gone in their first date. The place Beca had taken her too, where she had given Chloe almost everything she had to give.

She didn't say anything as Chloe got out and walked around opening her door and taking her hand.

She followed her almost blindly, as if she were in a dream like state. She was with Chloe, she held her hand in her own and she was afraid if she let go or questioned it, it would all disappear.

Before she knew it, she was being lowered into the grass, near the creek.

Chloe sat beside her and pushed her hair back, behind her ear, studying her face. Her hand felt warm against Becas cheek and she leaned into the unfamiliar touch.

"Beca, I'm sorry for everything I did."

Beca blinked and looked down. "Chloe, I just want you to come home, please?" She asked softly. Still unsure if this was really happening.

Chloe felt her eyes flood with tears and she looked down, letting them fall. She was surprised when she felt Becas hand come up and take her chin, angling her face to look at her.

"Come home." She pleaded.

She nodded through her tears. "Beca I'm sorry, I'm *so* sorry!" She cried and Beca pulled her into a tight hug, as she cried against her.

"I couldn't stop, I'm a monster,"

"No, you're not." Beca cried with her. Pulling her impossibly closer and rocking them as she kissed her head. "You're not a monster." She said.

"I killed so many people."

"You're not a monster." Beca repeated as Chloe collapsed into her, holding onto her as if she might disappear.

She cried hard, and Beca did the only thing she knew she could do and held her, and reassured her.

She made mistakes, huge mistakes. But Beca knew that Chloe wasn't what she called herself. She wasn't, and she would never be. The man that took them, that turned them into what they were. He was to blame. He was the one that hunted her and hurt her again and again. He was the monster.

"I've got you Chloe. I've got you. You aren't a monster." She whispered, leaving more soft kisses on her forehead.

"Look at me, look at what I have done."

Beca allowed her to pull away, her red eyes glaring at her, didn't deter her for a second.

"You've made mistakes. But you're not a monster." Beca said moving closer to her.

"I am," Chloe cried, feeling as though everything inside her was breaking.

"You're not-" Beca started but before she could finish she was on her back with Chloe pinning her to the ground.

"I could kill you Beca!" She yelled and more tears gathered in her eyes. "I could and I wanted too, I wanted too so you wouldn't have to hurt. So you wouldn't be like me, so you wouldn't want me." She growled.

"I'll always want you," Beca whispered, her voice breaking. "You're all I'll ever want. You're my Chloe." She said, tears falling from her eyes as she stared up at her girl above her.

Chloe looked down, her red eyes meeting Becas white ones. Full of honesty and trust. Trust that Chloe wouldn't hurt her. And the truth that Chloe would always be what she wanted. What she needed.

She let her go and moved back. Watching as she carefully sat up.

"Chloe?" She asked. "Please don't leave me again?"

She looked at her, not understanding why Beca still wanted her. Why she trusted her after what she had put her through.

"I don't deserve you."

Beca shook her head, getting onto her knees and moving over to her. "Yes you do." She said, "Please, Chloe, please don't leave me again."

Her heart seemed to stop for just a few beats and she reached out, grabbing the smaller girl and pulling her into her, her lips crashing against Becas, and she pushed her back into the grass. Their tears mixed and they could taste them on each others lips.

Beca kissed back with just as much force as Chloe had started the kiss with. She wasn't letting her go this time.

Aubrey and Stacie stood beside the car, their faces twisted in worry as Chloe and Beca walked out of the darkness a while later.

She was tense and was waiting for Chloe might do.

Stacie stayed by her side as Chloe let Becas hand go and walked right up to her.

Red eyes met black ones and Chloe wrapped her arms around Aubrey tightly.

Aubrey froze for just a moment before she hugged her back.

"Dammit Chloe, you are coming home with us and you are never leaving again." She growled as her own tears fell into Chloe's hair.

"I'm sorry for what I've done." She cried.

"I'm not going to say it's okay, because it's not, but you are not going to keep this up. It's time to come home. Back to your family."

She pulled back and grabbed Chloes face in both hands forcing her to look at her.

"I know you have already tortured yourself over this. But it's time to fix it and move on." She said and looked over Chloe's shoulder towards Beca. She stood a few feet behind Chloe, her eyes still white, her posture still a little closed off.

"It's time to fix yourself, and Beca." She said. "You're not alone. You have us and we will be here as long as you'll let us be here."

Chloe nodded. "I'm sorry Bree. You didn't deserve this,"

"He hurt you Chloe. He did something that made this happen, but he is gone now and you have the option to make it better."

She nodded looking down. "I missed you, Bree."

Aubrey smiled lightly, still holding her face in her hands. "I missed you, Chlo." She said and leaned in, Chloe closed her eyes and felt a soft kiss against her eyelids.

"Now, let's get you home and get those eyes back to the color they should be." She said.

Chloe nodded.

"But first, Beca refused to eat, you need to feed her."

Chloe turned and looked at Beca, who looked uncertain as Chloe stared at her.

"Come on, love." She said holding out her hand and Beca instantly took it. Stacie watched as Chloe and Beca got into the back seat of the car.

"I'll follow you. Let's get her home." She said kissing Aubrey lightly and the blonde nodded.

Stacie got onto her bike as Aubrey climbed into the drivers seat. She didn't need to look behind her to know Beca was finally getting the blood she needed. Chloe held her close as she fed, her eyes meeting Aubrey's in the rearview mirror.

Aubrey smiled softly as she drove away from the trees. Stacie following behind her.

"Who was she?"

Chloe who had nearly fallen asleep, opened her eyes and looked to see Beca was awake and looking down into her hands.

It was the middle of the night and Aubrey was driving. She thought Beca was asleep but she was wrong.

"Her name is Kyla." Chloe said, wanting to put an end to any insecurity or suspicion Beca might be feeling.

"I needed to feed, but I didn't want to kill again. I compelled her to give me her blood. Then I left. You found me at the pond not long after." She said.

Beca nodded, chewing the inside of her cheek.

Chloe reached over and ran her thumb down her cheek, cupping her jaw.

"Hey don't do that." She whispered. "It's not what you think. I just didn't want to hurt anyone, I knew I needed blood but I didn't want to kill again. I'm sorry." She said and Beca looked up.

"I know, I just, I felt you." She said. "I knew you were looking for someone."

Chloe felt her blood run cold. "I thought you were looking for me." She shrugged looking away from Chloe, embarrassed.

Chloe felt the hurt Beca was feeling. She wanted to make it go away, but knew she couldn't. She caused this.

"But it was her." She said. "I felt it when you found her, and made the decision to drink from her."

Aubrey was in the front seat, her eyes on the road but fully tuned into what they were saying. Chloe was unstable, and though she didn't want to eavesdrop, she had too, to make sure it didn't escalate.

"I didn't mean to hurt you Beca," Chloe started but Beca cut her off.

"Yes you did. You wanted to hurt me so I wouldn't look for you." She said. "But I still did."

Chloe nodded. "I know. I'm sorry." She almost growled. Angry with herself.

Beca nodded, feeling Chloe getting upset. She was upset herself, she couldn't stop herself from asking about the girl. But she didn't want to make Chloe angry, she didn't know what might set her off and she wouldn't risk her leaving again. She just got her back.

She grabbed Chloe's hand and moved closer to her, her eyes, which were back to their normal shade of blue, were wide and apologetic.

"I love you." She said softly and leaned into Chloe, needing her comfort.

Chloe froze for a moment, letting her anger dissolve and she knew her moment of hesitation to pull Beca close would only hurt the girl more but she had to keep herself calm.

Beca was still, as she leaned against her, waiting for Chloe to wrap her arms around her. She relaxed slightly when she did and Aubrey looked into the back seat to see her slowly close her eyes and melt into Chloe. She then glanced at Chloe to see her red eyes locked in a glare out the window.

Her anger wasn't with Beca or her questions. It was with herself. She had a long road of making it up to Beca, and she knew it was going to be rough. They would have to treat this addiction like any other dangerous addiction.

She felt a little bit of her worry go away when she heard a soft, "I love you too, Beca." From the back seat.

A/N: y'all really thought Chloe was just getting a replacement girl? Not even close. PLEASE REVIEW. Bechloe is back :)


	13. Sired or not

Beca felt the deep breath Chloe took as they neared the house. She looked over, giving Chloe's hand a reassuring squeeze. Telling her she could do this. She was home, she was safe and that everything would be okay.

Her positive thinking however, quickly dissolved as Aubrey pulled the car into the driveway.

Everyone in the car stiffened, and Stacie who had been behind them, whipped her bike around the car and pulled into the garage a few seconds before they did.

Sitting in the roundabout driveway was an unfamiliar car. And they knew who it belonged too.

Beca looked at Chloe, her brow furrowed in worry as Chloe's jaw was locked and she squeezed her hand tightly.

Aubrey was out of the car and rounding it quickly by the time Chloe released her breath and threw the door open.

"Chloe," Beca started, opening her door quickly and jumping out. Knowing this couldn't possibly end well.

Stacie and Aubrey were at the door and stopped her from going in.

"Chloe, wait," Beca said taking her arm gently and Chloe yanked it away.

"Is this some kind of sick joke?!" She growled before shoving past Stacie and Aubrey and going into the house.

Beca was right behind her, though she heard the warnings that were quickly given by Stacie and Aubrey to keep her distance. She ignored them.

"Chloe," she started again as she followed her into the main area of the house.

They both stopped as the light lingering scent they had smelled hit them full force.

"Beca," Jesse sounded surprised as he jumped up from the couch. The person next to him, the one that owned he car and that was responsible for the smell that has Chloe's pupils trembling stood as well.

"Beca? Hi, I've heard so much about you, I'm Olivia." The girl smiled and stepped forward.

Beca was in shock, not sure what exactly was happening. Why Jesse had brought his human girlfriend into the house. Why she seemed so comfortable.

She could hear Stacie and Aubrey hurry in behind them as she held out her hand to shake the one being offered to her.

"Chloe, you're back."

Her eyes shot to the side, taking in the confusion and discomfort that covered Jesses face.

Her hand had barely touched Olivia's when Chloe reached out and slapped the other girls hand away.

"Get. Out." She growled.

Beca felt her stomach fall at the vicious tone of Chloe's voice. The almost frightened way Olivia looked at her. And the rage that filled Jesses eyes.

"What? No, she doesn't have to go anywhere-" Jesse started but was cut off as Chloe stepped up to him.

"Get her out. Now." She said. Beca had dropped her hand, feeling Chloe's rage through the bond.

Aubrey and Stacie stood, rigid and ready for what might happen. They could see how Becas shoulders were tensed and uncomfortable.

They had *just* gotten home and things were already off to a rough start. Beca didn't need this. *Chloe* didn't need this.

Why Jesse thought this would be a good idea wasn't something any of them could understand.

"Fuck off Chloe, who do you think you are coming back after months of running away? You can't just bark orders like that." He snapped stepping up to her, trying to use his height advantage to intimidate her.

Olivia had stepped back, grabbing her car keys from the coffee table. She looked as uncomfortable and confused as everyone felt.

"Jesse, it's okay I can go," she said looking at the four other women in embarrassment.

"No, that's bull, I live here too, I have a right to have anyone I want here."

Beca could feel the anger that Chloe was feeling so clearly that the sired part of her wanted to cower somewhere that she couldn't be seen.

But she knew she couldn't do that. She was responsible for Jesse. She knew this and she knew that Chloe wouldn't take her being his sire we'll.

"Chloe, please." She started and grabbed her hand.

Aubrey stepped around them and looked at Olivia. Knowing the girl had already heard too much.

"Olivia," she started and when the girl looked at her she continued.

"You hung out with Jesse, watched a movie and went home. You never saw us here today. You'll see Jesse tomorrow." She said and the girl nodded.

"Go on now." She said gently and Jesse watched as Olivia nodded again and walked towards the door.

Jesse tried to stop her but Aubrey held up a finger. "You interrupt my compulsion and I'll convince her you don't exist now *step* *back*." She ordered.

Beca had succeeded in pulling Chloe back and trying to calm her down.

It was when the car outside was heard leaving the driveway that Jesse looked at Aubrey.

"You had no right to do that." He was trying to stay calm but it was a struggle.

"I did actually. It could have been worse so be thankful. At least she will be expecting to see you tomorrow."

Stacie looked from Jesse to Chloe who was still fuming. She watched as Beca held her hand and tried to advert her attention but was ignored.

"How dare you bring a human into this house. This isn't your house Jesse you can't just-"

He turned on her and advanced toward her so quickly that Stacie and Aubrey didn't even have time to react. Luckily Beca did and she blocked him, pulling Chloe behind her and knocking him back a few feet. Chloe had a look of shock on her face, and Aubrey couldn't help but smirk.

"You come at her again and you'll regret it." She growled. "She's right, that was stupid and selfish of you, Olivia could have gotten hurt."

Aubrey and Stacie watched cautiously as Beca confronted Jesse. Chloe was somehow standing perfectly still, trying to stay calm. Guessing it was due to the way Beca had protectively put herself between the two.

"I wouldn't have hurt her." He said. "It must be *her* you're worried about." He motioned to Chloe and Beca let her hand go, and shoved him hard, knocking him back into the couch.

"You watch what you say." She growled.

"How is it fair that I have stay here, alone, while you four get to live and be happy? Why do I have to be alone? I like Olivia. A lot. And maybe someday I can make her like us."

Chloe folded her arms and laughed. "You are delusional. You can barely manage to be sired let alone *be* a sire." She said and looked at Beca. "Which is something you and I need to talk about alone." She said giving Beca a look of displeasure.

He stood up pushing Beca back slightly.

"I'd be a better sire than you could ever be. I'd never leave Olivia like you left Beca." He said glaring at her. Becas eyes filled with dread and she looked at Chloe cautiously.

"If you are mad at Beca for turning me you are the delusional one. She did it to find you but you couldn't be bothered. You abandoned her. I could never do that to Olivia."

He meant for his words to hit a nerve. He was looking for a reaction; and he got one.

Chloe shot passed Beca pushing her out of the way as she slammed into Jesse, her teeth bared ready to paralyze him. Aubrey had stepped forward in time to catch Beca. She moved away from the blonde quickly, going after Chloe.

"Chloe *stop*!"

Beca had barely grabbed Chloe, ripping her away from Jesse when Aubrey and Stacie grabbed Jesse himself.

She didn't know what her plan was, but she yanked Chloe out the back door and shoved the struggling, rage filled vampire into the pool.

She stood at the edge, her eyes white as Chloe surfaced.

"What the fuck Beca?!"

"You need to cool off," Beca said dropping into the water, her voice shaky.

"I'm a vampire cold water doesn't effect me." She said pushing her wet hair back.

"It got you to stop didn't it?" She asked stepping closer to her.

Chloe glared at her. "He had it coming."

Beca nodded. "He shouldn't have said what he did. I agree. But, he also has a point. We can't expect him to just be alone. If he likes her, and I know he does because I feel it. Strongly. Then we have no right to stop him."

Chloe huffed, looking away. "You sired him."

Beca looked down for a moment feeling Chloe's displeasure hit her. "I had to. It was the only way to help find you."

When Chloe wouldn't meet her eyes she stepped back through the water, her own eyes downcast.

"I just wanted to find you. I'm sorry I wasn't fast enough. I tried." She said, her voice almost small.

Chloe glanced over at her. She was moving away from her, and Chloe knew it because of the emotions she was feeling through the bond. Her anger began to melt away.

This wasn't Becas fault, and she knew it. It wasn't Jesses fault either. And the last thing she wanted was for Beca to feel uncomfortable around her.

"Beca," She said softly moving through the water toward her and Beca looked up, her eyes clouded with tears.

"I tried so hard Chloe, I'm sorry." She said, her voice cracking as her tears fell and Chloe closed the distance between them. She saw Beca flinch just slightly as she reached for her, but when she pulled her close she felt her whole body relax against her.

"Shh," Chloe soothed holding Beca against her chest. "It wasn't your fault Beca, it wasn't. I'm so sorry, for ever making you feel like I did."

In the house, Aubrey and Stacie had calmed Jesse down and now the three were watching from the window, seeing Chloe holding a crying Beca.

"I shouldn't have said those things." Jesse said. "I was angry, and I went too far."

Stacie nodded. "Yeah you did. We will talk about this tomorrow. All of us."

He looked regretful as he watched Chloe gently soothing Beca in the pool.

"Come on love. Let's go inside and get dry." Chloe said and Beca nodded pulling away from her, before grabbing her hand tightly and they made their way out of the pool.

By the time they reached the house, Stacie and Jesse were no where to be seen and Aubrey was waiting with towels.

"Thank you." Chloe said quietly taking one and wrapping it around Beca.

Aubrey smiled softly. "It wasn't the best homecoming, but I'm glad you're back Chlo."

Chloe smiled and wrapped an arm around Beca. "Me too. I know it's going to be a rough transition. But I'm happy to be home with you guys."

Aubrey nodded. "Go get cleaned up." She said and Chloe nodded, leading Beca up the stairs.

Beca watched almost tiredly as Chloe turned the shower on and stepped back.

"Ready?" She asked and Beca nodded dropping the towel from her shoulders.

Chloe smiled and reached toward her.

"May I?"

Finally a small smile curved Becas lips and she nodded as Chloe grabbed her wet shirt and lifted it over her head.

Beca felt a familiar sense of normalcy wash over her as she felt Chloe's knuckles brush against her stomach as she unbuttoned her jeans and pulled them down her legs.

Soon they were in a steaming hot shower, Chloe's fingers massaging shampoo through her hair.

"I'm sorry I ever left you Beca. And I'm sorry for whatever heartache I'm bound to cause you in the future."

Beca slowly turned after rinsing her hair. "Chloe I know this is going to be hard for you. I know that human blood is now something you feel like you have to have. Im here, Stacie and Aubrey are here. We are going to help you through this." She said stepping closer to her.

"It's going to be hard, and we are going to get frustrated. Just... just promise me, you won't leave me again?"

She looked down as she asked this, embarrassed for reasons she shouldn't be and Chloe felt her heart clench. She reached out, cupping her jaw and lifting her face to pull her into a kiss.

Beca wasn't expecting it, but she wasn't fighting it either. The feeling of Chloe's lips against hers brought back all the feelings she thought she had lost when Chloe left her. She reached up, fisting her hand in wet hair to pull Chloe closer as she opened her mouth, eagerly waiting for Chloe to deepen the kiss.

The moment Chloe's tongue slipped past Becas lips, she felt more than heard the small needy moan the escaped the younger girl and instantly flipped them, pinning her against the shower wall.

Becas arms looked around her neck, kissing her harder as Chloe pressed herself against her and their curves seems to melt into one figure.

They kissed for a moment longer before Chloe pulled back.

"I won't ever leave you again Beca. I Can't promise this is going to be easy. But I can promise you, that I won't leave you again. You are my home." She said against Becas kiss swollen lips.

"I love you, Chloe." Beca said softly brushing her lips across Chloe's again and the slightly taller girl smiled.

"I love you, Beca. Forever." She said before once more capturing her lips in a heated kiss. Her hand traveling down to hook behind Becas leg and hike it around her hip.

A small gasp left the girl, and she wasn't able to hold back her desire as she grabbed Chloe's free hand, and guided it down her stomach.

Chloe watched, her heart hammering. Never thinking she would be able to love Beca like this again. Becas eyes met hers, full of trust, love, and need. The need to be loved by Chloe. The need to be shown that she was still wanted.

Beca put her hand where she needed it and Chloe wasted no time, giving her exactly what she wanted.

A/N: well that didn't go in the direction I intended it to go but I'm assuming what I wrote I wrote for a reason. Bechloe is back bitches! And for y'all that might be disappointed where I ended this, no worries. Plenty more of that coming up. Please review?! I could really use some opinions and whatnot on this story! Let me know your thoughts. Everything is NOT fixed. Chloe still needs to fix herself. Beca needs to heal. But it will all come with time.


	14. Alone

Chloe let out a small breath, keeping her eyes locked on the sleeping girl in the bed across the room.

Beca was in a deep, comfortable sleep, and Chloe smiled softly as she slipped out of the room.

The door clicked shut and she stopped for a moment. Letting the mid morning sun that lit the upstairs hallway warm her face.

She was home. She was safe. Beca was sleeping soundly, safe and happy on the other side of the door.

Everything was going to be okay.

She closed her eyes, inhaling deeply. As soon as she had blood in her system. Everything would be okay.

******•

"What will happen, when Chloe slips up?"

Aubrey looked up to the questioning brown eyes that were fixed on her. She glanced to the side, meeting Stacie's eyes and the other girl looked just as unsure as she felt.

"I don't know, Jesse." She said as she flipped the page of the book she had laid out on the counter. "I guess we will figure that out when it comes to it."

He looked away, tapping his knuckles on the counter, sharply exhaling through his nose.

Something was bothering him, but he wouldn't say what. They knew Beca would be the only one able to get him to talk, but they didn't want to disturb her. Especially for something as obnoxious as Jesses mood swings. She was getting much needed rest.

Stacie watched him with a raised eyebrow before looking toward the stairs. Chloe was halfway down them, a look of annoyance on her face.

"Morning, Chlo." She said and Jesse turned around as she walked into the kitchen. She knew her expression was there because of the agitated guy sitting at the kitchen counter.

"Morning." She said as she passed by Jesse.

Aubrey gave her a small smile. "Sleep well?" She asked, ignoring the tension that was filling the room.

Chloe nodded as she lifted herself up onto the counter next to the book Aubrey was reading.

"You?" She asked as she glanced down at it, before looking up at her.

"Better than I have in a while." She said. "Is Beca still sleeping?"

Another nod was her answer and Aubrey looked to see Chloe's eyes had drifted away and were locked on the floor.

"Are you hungry?" She asked and immediately saw the slight shift in Chloe's posture.

Stacie watched quietly, and hoped that Jesse would keep his mouth closed.

She looked up at Aubrey, her eyes almost sad. "Yeah, I am." She said softly and looked back down.

"I don't know if you should drink from Beca, she went a while without blood in her system, but you can drink from me." She said closing the book.

"Me too, if you need more." Stacie said stepping over and giving Chloe's arm a reassuring squeeze. "I know it's going to be tough, but you'll get through it. I have an idea of how to help you come out of this, we will discuss it later." She said softly.

She forced a smile and was about to get off the counter when Jesse spoke.

"Will their blood be enough?"

Aubrey looked at him. "What?"

He stood up. "She is used to human blood. I was just curious, if your blood will be enough."

Chloe glared at him and Stacie felt her anger hit her hard. Apparently he hadn't got the hint to keep quiet about the blood issue.

"Jesse I promise you, you don't want to start this. You fucked up last night remember? And you were sorry?" Stacie said, her pupils quivering as she tried to control her anger.

He looked between them. "Yeah. I remember."

Aubrey nodded, guiding Chloe out of the room. She was a little surprised Chloe didnt react to his juvenile comment. "Isn't Olivia expecting you?" She asked.

"She is. But you said we all needed to talk today."

"Just go, Jesse. We can talk later." Stacie said walking by him, following Aubrey out of the kitchen.

"I need the car." He said following them.

"Keys are on the counter." Aubrey called and he shook his head turning back to the kitchen.

It was the sound of a slamming door that jolted Beca out of her sleep.

After the initial shock, she settled back into the pillows, a small smile forming on her lips at the memories that flooded her of the night before.

Of the night she shared with Chloe. She was home, she was where she was supposed to be and they were going to be okay. They both needed to heal, in different ways. But it would be okay. She was sure of it.

She reached her arm out, searching for the familiar feel of Chloe's soft skin, or curly hair. But, she was met with cold sheets, and an empty space beside her.

Her smile fell instantly and her eyes shot open as she sat up quickly.

Her stomach fluttered uncomfortably as she stared at the empty space beside her.

"Chloe?" She tried to call, but her voice didn't carry as the fear of not being answered set in. She threw the blankets off and was out of the bed in seconds, pulling on a T-shirt and a pair of shorts quickly and opening the door.

She was nearly to the bottom of the stairs when the scent of Aubrey's blood hit her and she slowed for a moment before continuing into the living room.

She stopped short, her breath leaving her.

"Oh,"

Stacie looked up, to see her standing in the entryway, her hair a curly mess from a night of changing positions in bed. Her eyes, full of trepidation as they landed on the two people on the couch.

Chloe pulled away from Aubrey a few seconds later and looked up, seeing Beca watching her.

"Hey, good morning-" She started and stood up but Beca took a half step back.

Aubrey looked dazed, and Beca watched as Stacie placed a hand on her shoulder, to make sure she was okay.

"What's wrong?" Chloe asked walking closer.

Beca looked away from Aubrey and cleared her throat, shaking her head.

"Nothing, it's nothing," she said but Stacie knew she was lying and looked at Aubrey.

The blonde was coming out of the daze that came with so much blood being taken without actually losing consciousness and her brows furrowed.

"Beca," Chloe said stepping up to her. "Tell me the truth."

The smaller girl looked at Stacie and Aubrey before looking down in embarrassment. "I just, I thought you," She struggled through her sentence and Chloe reached out, gently pulling her closer.

"I thought you left." She practically whispered and Chloe felt her stomach drop as she pulled her the rest of the way in and wrapped her in a hug.

"I promised I wouldn't." She said. "Don't you believe me?"

Aubrey looked up at Stacie, her eyes troubled.

Stacie gave her a tight smile, unsure of what to say.

Beca nodded, "I do. I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry," Chloe said softly kissing her forehead. "I'm sorry you thought that. I just didn't want to wake you up, you looked peaceful."

Beca nodded, pushing her insecurities aside and smiled as she pulled away slightly.

"I was looking forward too-" she stopped and looked over Chloe's shoulder at Aubrey.

"But Bree already took care of it."

Chloe could see the disappointment in Beca's eyes, and wanted to reassure her but Aubrey beat her to it.

"Sorry Beca, I thought it would be better if Chloe fed from me for a bit, until you get all your strength back. You went a while without feeding."

Beca nodded and pulled away from Chloe.

"I understand. Thank you, Bree." She said and turned for the stairs.

"I'm going to put some different clothes on." Chloe watched her go, her own eyes sad.

"Well now I feel like shit." She said dropping down on the couch.

"It was just a misunderstanding, Chlo."

"No, it was obviously important to her, or she wouldn't have walked away like that. I could see it in her eyes. She really was looking forward to me drinking from her. It's been so long, and she needed it."

Aubrey sighed. "It's my fault, I shouldn't have assumed she couldn't do it, I shouldn't have-"

"You were only trying to help." Chloe said standing up. "It's not your fault Bree."

Aubrey pursed her lips and nodded though she didn't believe what Chloe was saying. She should have known that Beca would want to be the one Chloe fed from. The one Chloe needed, depended on.

"Go talk to her, tell her I'm sorry." Aubrey said standing up.

Chloe looked at her in confusion, "Where are you going?" She asked.

"Stacie and I have an idea, we want to go check something out then we can all talk about it later. Will you be okay here?"

Chloe stood up, "What do you mean? Why wouldn't I be?" She asked, feeling defensive.

Stacie bit her bottom lip and glanced at Aubrey.

"I just mean, are you feeling okay? Will you be alright alone?" She asked and then looked down letting out a breath. "With Beca." She asked softer, chancing a glance at the redhead.

Chloe raised an eyebrow and bit the inside of her cheek, something Aubrey knew she was doing to calm herself.

"Why wouldn't I be?" She asked, her tone clipped. "What? Are you worried I'll freak out or something? Do you not trust me to be alone with her?" She demanded and Aubrey held up her hands.

"I didn't mean to offend you, Chloe I just know that it's only a matter of time before you start to crave it, and-"

"It's fine." Chloe cut her off. "And to answer your question, yes. I will be fine alone here with Beca. Or rather, Beca will be fine alone with me." She snapped turning and heading for the stairs.

She stopped short however, to see Beca standing near the top, her hair combed, and wearing an actual outfit. Her posture was deflated and her eyes were downcast.

Aubrey and Stacie both looked ashamed as they moved forward to see Beca had heard their slightly heated conversation.

"Chloe, I'm sorry-" Aubrey tried again.

"Just go. We can talk later." She said and started up the stairs.

Beca stepped aside as she passed and looked down at them.

"Beca, I didn't mean to upset her." Aubrey said grabbing the banister and looking up at her.

She nodded and flinched as their bedroom door slammed.

"Are you-you know..." Aubrey started and Beca looked at her. "Going to be okay here?"

She did her best to give Aubrey a reassuring smile. "We'll be fine, Bree." She said.

"I'll take care of her."

Aubrey didn't have a chance to respond before Beca disappeared up the stairs.

She sighed as Stacie placed a hand on her shoulder. "Come on love. We better go."

She nodded and turned around, following Stacie out of the house.

•••••••

Jesse was leaned against the back of the car, his held tilted back, absorbing as much of the sun as he could.

"Hey, Jess."

He blinked his eyes open and looked to see Olivia standing in front of him.

"Hey, you." He smiled opening his arms and she leaned into him. "Thanks for meeting me."

She nodded and pecked his lips with a smile. "So what did you want to do?" She asked.

"Spend the day together." He said simply and pushed off the car.

"Yeah? And what did you have in mind?" She asked.

He shrugged leading her around the the passenger door. "Nothing in particular. I thought we could decide together, and then maybe you could come back to my place tonight?"

She smiled as she got into the car. "Sounds good to me." She said and he grinned closing the door.

"Me too."

••••••

Beca carefully opened the bedroom door to see Chloe pulling a shirt on over her head.

She closed the door, leaning back against it, her eyes cautious as she watched Chloe get dressed.

"It's been one damn day, and Aubrey thinks I'm not capable of being left alone with you. I haven't even slipped up, it hasn't even been twenty-four hours and she has no faith in me at all." She said turning around and sitting on the bed.

Beca pushed off the door and walked over. "I don't think she meant anything bad, Chlo." She said softly as she stopped in front of her.

"Well it didn't sound good." She snapped, refusing to meet Becas eyes. The younger girl stepped closer, and reached out, taking Chloe's face in her hands.

When she finally looked at her, Beca could see the anger and shame in her girlfriends eyes. She gently caressed her cheeks, trying to soothe her anger and hurt feelings.

"She didn't mean to upset you, babe. She is just worried about you."

"She isn't worried about me." Chloe scoffed and nudge her head to the side breaking Becas hold and standing up forcing her to step back out of her way.

"She's worried about you." She growled heading for the balcony.

Beca looked down her heart beating painfully as she watched Chloe sling the door open and step out.

Letting out a breath she followed after her.

"Chlo, listen."

"No, you listen." She said as Beca stepped outside. "Aubrey was afraid to leave you alone with me, my own girlfriend. Some part of her, is afraid that I'm going to snap and become some blood thirsty monster. She is afraid that when that happens, you'll be alone with me, and I'll hurt you." She practically yelled and Becas frowned deepened.

"You won't, I know that." Beca tried to reassure her but she shook her head.

"You don't know that Beca." She said, her voice softer.

"I know you wouldn't mean it." She said quietly.

Chloe looked at her, her eyes roaming over the smaller girl. Her posture was closed off, her eyes, sad and downcast.

"Beca, That doesn't make it okay. I'm sorry." She said stepping closer to her. "Aubrey has every right to feel the way she does and her worries are valid. I've hurt you before, intentionally and she is only doing what I couldn't do." She said.

Beca looked up at her. "What?"

"She's trying to protect you, Beca. And I'm glad for that. It just sucks because I know, she has every reason in the world to feel this way."

Beca reached out, grabbing Chloe's hand and smiled softly when Chloe squeezed it.

"Chloe, I know this is hard, and it's only going to get harder. But we are all here. I appreciate Aubrey's concern, and I'm sorry she upset you. But I can handle this. I'm going to be here for you, no matter what."

Chloe felt her eyes fill with tears as she looked at Beca.

"I don't deserve you." She said pulling Beca into her.

"Yes, you do." Beca whispered as she buried her face in Chloe's neck. "We deserve each other."

"I love you, Beca."

"I love you too."

Chloe held her tighter, wishing she could take away all the heartache she had caused. All the heartache she knew she was going to cause as soon as the cravings became too much to handle. She didn't know what she might be like, going through withdrawals.

She was scared of herself. Of what she was capable of. She was scared of what she might do, or say. How she might treat her family. She was scared of the feeling she was fighting in that moment.

The burn in her throat was growing. She had a full belly, and Aubrey's blood was sweet. But it didn't satisfy her. She knew Beca wasn't ready to give blood, as much as she wanted to be the one Chloe depended on.

As much as she wanted to press her against the wall and sink her teeth into the soft skin of neck. To feel and taste the warm blood fill her belly.

She would do her best to ignore it. The burn would have to go away eventually, right?

Hopefully whatever Aubrey and Stacie were doing would help. She closed her eyes, pulling Beca tighter against her, knowing if she were human her grip would be excruciatingly painful. Beca felt Chloe's heart beating hard and fast. She knew the cravings were starting and she tried to push away the fear of what was to come.

She wasn't afraid of Chloe. She was afraid of what Chloe might do, and how it would make her girlfriend see herself. Chloe wasn't a monster and she knew that. But she knew that Chloe was going to be harder to convince. She also knew, she wouldn't do absolutely anything she needed too, to help Chloe through this.

Anything.

**A/N: once again, I'm basing this off of my experience with addiction. Not myself, but my parents and siblings. How I felt, how they acted, and how they spoke about themselves and their feelings. Please no questions about that. I just wanted to be clear that I am keeping this as real as possible. And PLEASE review. I love your thoughts and keep me going, they keep me wanting to write and update as much and as quickly as possible! **


	15. Blood, sex and Chances

A/N: For the love of Bechloe please review.

She had tried to convince Chloe to come downstairs, not wanting her to isolate herself to the bedroom, but she wasn't having it.

"Chlo, it's just us here. Why won't you come downstairs?"

"I just don't want too, I like it up here."

Beca sighed and dropped down on the bed, "So do I, but what's the point of having this huge house if we stay locked in one room?"

All she got for an answer was a shrug. "Well, I'm going down." She said, "My laptop is down there anyways, and there are something's I'd like to do on it."

She stood up and had started toward the door, when she felt a wave of emotion hit her. The emotion, however wasn't hers and she stopped, looking over her shoulder at the two red eyes that were pleading with her.

"Chlo?"

"I'm not trying to upset or disappoint you, Beca. I'm sorry." She said, her eyes dropping.

Beca felt her shoulders fall as she made her way back over to the bed. "I'm not upset," she said and Chloe looked up as she sat beside her on the bed.

"I'm thirsty." She admitted.

Beca nodded. "I know you are, I can feel it."

She watched that information hit Chloe and the older girl shifted.

"Chloe, I know you just fed from Aubrey, and they said I shouldn't give any blood yet, but I can't just let you go hungry until they get back. And I know my blood isn't what you want," she said, her voice softening and she looked down.

Chloe felt her heart beat quicken as Beca tried to pretend it didn't hurt her that her blood wasn't what Chloe needed.

"I know it's not what you need, but... maybe it'll help a little?" She asked, her voice hopeful.

Chloe let out a breath, knowing Aubrey had said what she did for a reason. And she knew that Beca wasn't strong enough, or ready to give blood.

She also knew, that if she rejected Becas attempts to help her much more, it was going to end badly.

"It might." She said and Becas eyes flashed up to her.

"Really?"

Chloe nodded, sitting up.

"I don't want you to regret it, afterwards." Beca voiced her fear as she watched Chloe crawl across the space that separated them.

A small smile curved Chloe's lips. "Beca, I could never regret anything I do with you." She said reaching up to tuck Becas hair behind her ear before cradling her face.

"It means a lot, that you still trust me enough to do this. To let me-"

"I'll always trust you," Beca cut her off quickly. "Always, please don't ever think differently. "

Chloe smiled again, leaning in to press her lips against Becas.

Her throat burned so badly. And she knew it must be worse than she thought, if Beca was feeling it. Aubrey's blood filled her, but it didn't take the edge off. It didn't give her that strange high that human blood did. Something she still wasn't entirely sure she understood.

The adrenaline rush she got, was addicting. And it seemed to last. It didn't do much in making her feel full, or focused like their blood did. But it made her feel good. Until it wore off.

She pulled back, and Becas eyes slowly opened.

"I love you Chlo, and I want to help. So let me?"

Chloe bit her bottom lip and thought about it. It might help a little, it being Becas blood, but she wasn't so sure it was going to be what she needed in the end.

She didn't have time to give an answer however, before Becas lips were on hers again.

"This is genius." Stacie smiled as she and Aubrey sat in a rather large office.

Aubrey smiled at her, leaning over to peck her cheek making Stacie blush before the door opened.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Marshall," They stood as the middle aged man in a white hospital coat walked up to them.

"Hello, I'm Aubrey Posen, this is Stacie Conrad." Aubrey introduced them as he shook both of their hands.

He then motioned back to the chairs they had been sitting in as he sat at his desk.

"So, what can I do for you?"

"We are both journalists for a small paper and we are running a story. We had a few questions, and were hoping you might be able to help us out?" Stacie said and he leaned back in his chair.

"What paper?" He asked.

"It's actually a school paper, for Barden university in Georgia." Aubrey said.

"Georgia? Why are you here?"

Stacie smiled. "This is Los Angeles and this hospital has a good name. Where we come from, nothing is so impressive. We are serious about our futures as investigative reporters and this seemed like a good place to find our answers."

He nodded. "Alright, will you be writing this down or-"

Stacie pulled out her phone. "Recording." She said. "Don't want to miss anything."

He smiled as she placed it on the desk and hit record.

"So, Dr. Marshall," Aubrey started. "What can you tell us about the, let's call it, shelf life of donated blood?"

"Whenever you're ready, love." Beca said as she and Chloe lay in bed sometime later.

She still hadn't been able to bring herself to drink from Beca.

"Beca, I just-" Chloe started. "It won't be enough, and I don't want to take your blood if I don't need it." She said, her voice sad.

Beca reached over, gently running her thumb over Chloe's reddened cheek. "What is it?" She asked. "What is it, that human blood does for you? That my blood won't?"

Chloe huffed and rolled onto her back.

"Beca,"

The younger girl propped herself up on one elbow. "Chloe, I'm not trying to make you feel bad about it. I'm genuinely curious. What does it do? There has to be something that has you hooked."

She looked to the side. "I don't know, it just, it gives me a rush, I guess. The taste, it's different. Different than our own blood, and different than it was when we first became like this."

"It's like a drug." Beca said. "It gives you a high?"

She nodded. "I guess. Your blood and Aubrey's blood, it'll give me the nutrition I need, and fill me up. But it doesn't give me the same feeling."

Beca looked down, her brow furrowed. "This is really no different than a drug addiction, is it?"

Chloe felt the shame take over and she looked away from the sad eyes that were looking at her.

"I guess. Yeah."

Beca nodded. "It's okay Chlo. You're going to be okay." She smiled lightly.

Chloe faked a smile, though she wasn't sure she believed her.

It was when Beca leaned down for another kiss, something the younger girl couldn't seem to get enough of, that she flipped them over and leaned over her.

"You're so good to me." She whispered.

Beca smiled softly for a second before her eyes grew.

"Becs?"

"Chloe, I have an idea."

"So you're telling me, after just forty-two days, the oxygen in the blood is basically non-existent?"

He nodded. "That's right. We have yet to figure out a way to help maintain the levels of nitric oxide in the blood."

Aubrey nodded. "What do you do after the blood has, for lack of a better word, expired?"

"Well, it's not often that the blood isn't used. But when there is blood that needs to be properly disposed of, for example, when blood is drawn for tests, it properly stored before it is sent to be incinerated."

A small smirk barley ghosted over Stacie's lips.

"I do apologize, Ladies, but I have a surgery in an hour." He said kindly.

Stacie reached for her phone. "No problem, thank you so much for giving us the opportunity to speak with you about this."

He nodded as he stood and shook their hands again.

"I do hope this was helpful for your article." He said.

Aubrey nodded. "It was. I apologize for the lack of professionalism. We should have made an appointment through our school-"

"No worries. I can appreciate the passion for your line of work. Thank you for having so much faith in a hospital so far from home."

Stacie nodded.

"Have a safe trip home." He said as he left the office and Aubrey and Stacie smiled at each other.

Beca let out a breathy moan as Chloe gripped her neck just tight enough to add to the pleasure of the bruising kiss she was receiving.

Chloe wasn't sure at first, when Beca explained to her the idea she had. When she reminded her of what it felt like the times they had sex and Chloe would bite and drink from her. How her blood was thinner, how it was like a small adrenaline rush.

It didn't take too long before Beca convinced her that it wouldn't hurt to try.

That's how they found themselves in the position they are in now.

Beca pinned beneath Chloe, still fully dressed as they had gotten lost in each other's kiss.

It was when Chloe slotted her thigh between Becas legs, and pressed down firmly that Beca let out a soft whimper, her hips rising to meet the strong muscle of her thigh.

Chloe moved her lips to Becas neck, her hand releasing its grip to move down over her chest, giving her breast a firm squeeze as she rocked her body against the one below her.

Blood aside, she loved what she was doing. She knew she was making Beca feel good, and it felt good in return. She was glad to be able to show Beca her love, in any way possible. And to know that Beca asked her to do this, not for her own pleasure, but to maybe help Chloe get even the smallest feeling of the high she was craving, without hurting anybody, that meant the world to her.

She wanted nothing more than to remove their jeans, but the sounds Beca was making, stopped her. She didn't want to move off of her, she didn't want the sounds to stop for even a second.

She could bring her to climax like this, she could already feel it building.

She nipped at her neck, her hand moving down to push her shirt up, digging her nails into the skin of her waist and hip, pulling her harder against her.

Neither of them were aware of the front door opening. They were upstairs, lost in each other.

Beca wanted nothing more than for this to work. For her blood to give Chloe what she needed even it only lasted a few minutes. She was desperate to be what Chloe needed and she was definitely okay with what Chloe was currently doing.

The feeling of her soft hands on her skin, her nails digging into her waist as she rolled her hips against her and bit at her already flushed neck.

Even if it didn't work, they were together. Chloe was with her, where she belonged.

It wasn't very long, the combination of Chloe's lips on her neck, her hands pulling at her hips so possessively. Her thigh pushing against her, raising her own thigh, loving how Chloe had started to grind against her.

"Chlo-" She whispered, "Chloe, I'm close,"

She gasped and moved her head to the side, giving Chloe better access to the vein in her neck.

Another breathless gasp and Becas body arching up into her told her she was coming and she reached up, cradling her face in her hand before biting her neck, feeling the blood shoot into her mouth instantly.

It was thinner, sweeter and Beca gasped again, rolling her hips up into Chloe as she came again.

"Chloe, fuck," she gasped reaching up and tangling her hand in Chloe's hair as she drank.

Beca was right, it gave her the smallest rush, not like human blood, but just enough for now. She bit harder and Beca whimpered, though she didn't try to stop her.

A few seconds later, the body below her relaxed into the bed and the grip on her hair loosened as she was drained.

She knew she needed to stop, she didn't want to drain her, knowing she wasn't ready for that. She pulled herself away and pressed her lips to the bite.

Beca chest was rising and falling rapidly as she not only tried to regain control of her breathing but, trying to remain conscious as well.

Aubrey and Stacie pulled into the garage and looked to see Jesse was back.

The got off the bike, Aubrey holding her purse carefully as they moved for the door.

That's when Stacie grabbed her arm. "Bree."

She stopped, about to ask what was wrong when she smelt it.

"That's-"

"Becas blood." Stacie nodded, her eyes starting to darken.

"And Olivia... Jesse brought her back."

A/N: BEFORE YALL PANIC. Trust me. Please stop telling me how much you hate Jesse, just wait and see what I'm going to do. What they are going to do. Sorry the updates are slow, I have a full time job finally so Sunday's are really my only days to write. Also sorry for any and all mistakes I'm still writing on my phone. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW.


	16. Paralyze

Aubrey rolled her shoulders, exhaling sharply through her nose as they entered the house.

The smell was stronger as they walked further in. Beca's blood mixed with the distinct scent of a human was heavy throughout the house and Aubrey had to keep herself calm as hey entered the main area and found Jesse and Olivia sitting in the living room.

"Jesse." Aubrey greeted through gritted teeth. He already looked apologetic, and Stacie smiled kindly at Olivia who looked slightly confused.

"Hello Olivia, it's nice to see you again." Stacie greeted, placing her hand at the small of Aubrey's back.

The girl looked at her, her brow furrowing.

"I'm sorry? I don't think we have met before." She said and Stacie looked at Jesse. His expression told them all they needed to know. He messed up.

"Jesse?" Aubrey asked, looking from an even more perplexed Olivia to the man next to her.

"I messed up. I need you to fix it." He said standing up.

Aubrey looked from him, to Olivia who looked lost.

"Jesse what did you do?"

Upstairs, Beca was disoriented as Chloe had drained so much of her blood. She too, could smell a human presence and the smell was almost inviting, as she had just lost so much blood.

Chloe, while she still had even the smallest high from the blood she took from her smaller girlfriend, had her eyes locked on the door.

"He brought her back." She growled and Beca sat up, grasping her arm.

"It's okay, Chlo, I'll go find out what he is doing and I'll be back." She said, hoping she would be able to diffuse the situation before it got out of hand. And with Chloe being as unstable as she was, she didn't want anything else to upset her.

"Beca, he cant keep doing this, he is purposely going against us." She said turning on her as Beca stood up on shaky legs. She felt dizzy, and tired but she did her best to stay balanced.

"Chloe, please, let me go down and find out what's happening, something doesn't seem right." She said casting a glance toward the door.

Chloe glared and looked down. "He doesn't want to be like us. He is a tyrant. Doing the exact thing he was asked not to do, not twenty four hour ago." She seethed and stood up.

Beca was filled with dread as Chloe marched angrily toward the door.

"Chloe," she said and hurried forward, grabbing her arm again before she could open the door.

Chloe yanked her arm free, and Beca wobbled slightly as she was still dizzy.

"I'm serious Beca!" She yelled and Beca flinched at the sudden rise of her voice.

"I know you are, so am I, let me fix this?" She asked. "Please baby, let me fix this and I'll be right back. Just lie down and rest and I'll be back." She said and moved forward, pressing her lips to Chloe's.

She then moved around her, reaching for the door knob.

She had just cracked the door when Chloe's calm, but venomous voice sounded behind her.

"I hope you do. You're his sire. If you blatantly ignored me the way he has you, I'd paralyze you for a month."

Beca felt the blood drain from her face. She heard Chloe move toward the bed, feeling as though the girl had physically punched her in the stomach.

She slipped out of the room, closing the door softly and letting out a shuddering breath.

*She said that paralyzing was only used for the most severe offenses*

She wasn't in a good place, she was angry and probably already coming down from her high. Drug addicts weren't the nicest of people when they came down from a high.

This couldn't be that much different, right? She couldn't mean it. She wouldn't *paralyze* her if she upset her. She knew that. Right?

Beca pushed away from the door, still feeling somewhat vulnerable after what she and Chloe had just done. It was only seconds after she recovered from Chloe's drinking from her that they realized they weren't alone in the house.

She didn't get to enjoy the knowledge that she helped Chloe even for a few minutes. And now, as she walked toward the stairs, Chloe's words ricocheted through her head.

She pushed back the uncertainty, the distress she was feeling and walked down the stairs.

"Olivia, maybe you should come with me?" Stacie said walking over to her and she looked at Stacie curiously but nodded and stood up.

Beca had just entered the room, as Stacie lead her out the back door onto the patio.

She watched them go, and looked at the two that remained in the room. She didn't make her presence known, seeing Jesse was in obvious discomfort.

"Jesse tell me." Aubrey said as she set her purse on the couch.

He shook his head, gripping his hair tightly for a moment before letting out a breath.

"We spent the day together, I just wanted the day," he started. "I wanted to tell her, what I am. I wanted to offer this life to her. But I panicked and when I told her..." he trailed off as he noticed Beca in the doorway.

Aubrey turned around, her already upset face falling more.

"Jesus Beca." She said walking over to her. "You look half dead, come here." She said and took Beca's arm gently. Beca allowed herself to be lead to the couch and Aubrey sat her down before sitting beside her.

"You let her drink from you, why?" She asked as she offered Beca her wrist.

"I needed too." She said as she accepted Aubrey's offer and bit into her wrist.

Jesse watched, his eyes troubled.

"Go on." Aubrey said and he let out a breath but didn't continue.

"Jesse," she prompted after a few seconds and Beca pulled back.

His eyes were filling with frustrated tears and her rubbed them away before folding his arms over his chest.

"I fucking told her, what I am, and-and she freaked out. She didn't even believe it at first, and I could tell she was getting scared. I panicked. I tried to take it back but it was too late."

Beca, feeling more alert with Aubrey's blood in her system watched as he started to pace.

She could feel how distraught he was. It only added to her her own discomfort.

"She tried to leave, and I couldn't- I couldn't let her. I had to fix it." He explained, more tears falling.

"Jesse," Beca started and he looked at her. "You didn't- you didn't hurt her-"

"No!" He almost yelled and Aubrey lifted a finger.

"Calm down." She warned.

"Jesse what did you do?"

"I tried to compel her to forget what I had told her. I tried to fix it but I don't know how to do it, I was freaking out. I fucked up and now she barely remembers me. I was able to convince her to come here and I need you to fix her, Aubrey. *Please*?"

Aubrey sighed and looked at Beca. The brunette nodded and Aubrey stood.

"Beca," She started but Beca cut her off, already knowing what she was going to say.

"I know, Bree. I'll take care of it. Just please make her forget? And send her home." She said looking at Jesse as he bit into his knuckle.

The blonde nodded, giving Jesse one last look before she walked out onto the patio.

Beca watched Jesse for a few moments before speaking.

"Jess, you know this is the last time you're going to see Olivia, right?" She asked calmly and he looked at her, his eyes filled with pain and knowing.

"I know that. It was clear the moment she knew the truth." He said.

Beca nodded sadly. She was angry, but she couldn't bring herself to show it. He was hurting. He took a chance, desperately hoping Olivia would choose this life and it backfired.

"Jesse, I'm sorry." She said. "I know you're hurting. I know this sucks for you." She said and he looked at her, his eyes narrowing in anger before he dropped his head.

It wasn't Beca's fault. It wasn't even his fault. He liked Olivia. A lot. But he couldn't take his anger out on someone who didn't deserve it.

"Thanks, Beca."

She smiled softly; though it didn't touch her eyes. It was then Olivia walked back in.

They looked at her, as Stacie and Aubrey walked back in.

"Thanks for today." She said and she shuffled her feet awkwardly. "I'm sorry, it's just not going to work."

Beca looked down, as she continued. "Goodbye, Jesse."

Stacie walked ahead of her, leading her out to the car to take her home.

He watched as she walked out the door, and out of his life.

"What did you tell her?" He asked.

"She won't forget you, Jesse. She knows nothing of what you are. She believes you broke up, because you're moving across the country for school. And long distant isn't something she is interested in. But she will never forget you."

Beca smiled at her gratefully.

"Thanks Aubrey." He said softly.

"Is it okay, if I go out?" He looked at Beca.

She looked hesitant. "I just, I need to clear my head after all of this. I'll stay out of trouble I promise."

Beca felt her stomach twist, remembering what Chloe said. Of what she would do, in Beca's position.

"Yeah, go." She said, and Aubrey looked at her curiously. Hearing the hesitance in her voice.

He nodded and looked at Aubrey.

"Thanks again." He said and walked passed them.

"Beca?" Aubrey asked once they were alone. "Are you okay?"

She looked at her and nodded. "Fine, just tired." She lied and she knew Aubrey wasn't falling for it. She didn't press however.

"Where is Chloe?"

"I asked her to stay upstairs. While we dealt with this."

Aubrey nodded. "I'm amazed she listened." She chuckled and Beca smiled lightly.

"Yeah, uh. We found a way for her to get a little bit of an adrenaline rush from my blood. It gives her a small high, like human blood does." She explained and Aubrey grabbed her purse and walked into the kitchen, Beca following her.

"She drinks from you durning an orgasm?" Aubrey spoke with a smirk and Beca blushed but nodded with a shy smile.

"It does make the blood thinner. Stacie and I do it sometimes. It's a good idea, though you should have waited until you were a-bit stronger. You looked like you could drop dead any second when you came down."

"I know I just, she needed it. And I wanted to help."

Aubrey nodded as she opened her purse and pulled out a plastic box.

"I understand Becs." She said.

Beca looked at the box. "What's that?"

"This," Aubrey smiled. "Might just help her get through this." She said and opened the box, turning it to reveal multiple vials of blood.

A little while later, just after Stacie arrived back home letting them know Olivia was safe in her house, Beca went back upstairs. Her heart beating painfully as she walked toward her door.

She felt foolish, knowing Chloe was probably speaking out of frustration and she was coming down from a high. She knew Chloe probably didn't mean what she said about the paralysis. She wouldn't do that to Beca. She had promised to never do that.

*She said it out of anger*.

She took a breath as she reached the door. Then gently opened it and stepped in.

She sighed lightly seeing Chloe was asleep on the bed. With a small smile she undressed and laid down beside her. Kissing her cheek softly before letting herself drift off as well.

The next morning Chloe woke up alone in the bed. She was starving and her throat burned badly. She could still smell the smallest hint of Olivia lingering in the house and she sat up.

She needed blood. Immediately.

After getting dressed she left the room in search of Beca. The upstairs was empty, and no one answered when she called.

This only frustrated her as the burn got worse. She walked down the stairs, her steps falling heavily in her growing anger.

It was when she reached the bottom she smelt it. She felt her throat constrict and stormed into the kitchen.

Beca, Aubrey and Stacie were at the table and looked up when she entered.

"What's going on? Beca I was calling for you, why didn't you answer?" She asked as Beca stood up, and picked up a coffee cup from the table.

"I'm sorry, Chlo." She said and walked toward her.

The older girl felt her anger dissipate slightly at the soft look Beca was giving her.

"Here, breakfast." She said holding out the cup.

Chloe took it, a look of question in her eyes.

"I just filled it, it should still be warm." Beca said gently and Chloe looked at the other two in the kitchen.

She looked at the thick red liquid in the cup before bringing it to her lips. Beca took a breath and Chloe heard it as the warm fluid filled her mouth and she swallowed.

Her eyes grew slightly at the familiar taste of Beca's blood, mixed with human blood.

Stacie and Aubrey smiled triumphantly as she brought the cup back up and drank it down quickly.

Beca looked down, taking a breath before looking up again.

"So?" Aubrey asked and Chloe licked the remaining blood from her lips.

"Human blood?" Chloe asked.

"Just a small amount." Aubrey nodded. "Enough to take the edge off. It will help to wean you off of it entirely. You won't have to stop cold turkey and no one will get hurt." She explained.

Chloe smiled softly. "But how?"

"No worries. Stacie and I figured out a way. Just know that no one was hurt and this blood is going to help you. It'll be here until you no longer need it."

Chloe smiled again. "Thank you." She said, feeling the effects already. Not much, not like before. But just enough, like Aubrey said. Enough to take the edge off.

Aubrey nodded. "Of course."

Chloe looked at Beca who had remained quiet.

She reached out and Beca looked up, instantly stepping into her and Chloe wrapped an arm around her.

"Do you feel better?" Beca asked softly and Chloe nodded.

"I do. This might work." She smiled and Beca nodded, turning her head to leave a gentle kiss to Chloe's neck.

Aubrey and Stacie smiled at the two. They may have found the perfect way to help Chloe. The perfect way to save her.

Beca closed her eyes, pressing closer to her girlfriend, wishing it was her blood that Chloe needed, but knowing this was the answer and if it helped her, then she was happy.

It had been a few hours and Chloe's irritability had started to come back. Beca noticed it immediately and began filling a cup with blood from her wrist while Aubrey grabbed a vial of blood from a place Chloe couldn't find them.

Chloe watched as Aubrey added a small amount to the cup beca was filling, letting it mix.

She had just taken the offered cup from Beca when the door opened and Jesse walked in.

She raised an eyebrow at him, as she drank and Beca let her hand rest on Chloe's thigh.

"Hey, Jess. Feeling okay?"

He nodded and sat down with them. They had filled Chloe in on what had happened the night before and she didn't have much to say about it. She still wasn't pleased with him or his decision to bring her into the house knowing she was unstable.

Aubrey and Stacie could sense the tension in the room and looked at him.

"What's wrong Jesse?" Beca asked and he leaned forward, resting his elbows on the table.

"I walked all night." He started. "I thought a lot about everything. About last night. Olivia. About living here, and all that's happened."

Beca nodded. "You're still cool with how it ended?" She asked and felt Chloe's thigh tense.

"I am." He nodded. "Her reaction was real. This wasn't going to work." He said. "Like I said, I thought a lot about last night. About what you said." He looked at Aubrey and she gave him a curious look.

Then he looked back up to Beca, his eyes almost pained, even a little nervous.

"I uh, thought about what you said to her, Aubrey and I think," he said. "I think I'm going to do it."

Beca looked between them in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"Going back to school." He said and Beca looked at Aubrey.

He took a breath. "I'm going to go back to Barden and finish college. I'm leaving."

A/N: PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW.

I'm literally begging. This is sad.


	17. Ripple

A/N: PLEASE READ. Short chapter, going into how Chloe is going to struggle, how Beca responds to it and REMEMBER this isn't going to be sunshine and daisies. Addiction is a complicated fucked up thing and it turns people into the complete opposite of what they normally are. ALSO, sorry for the delay. But PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW?! Having some life problems and the reviews always make me happy and make me smile.

Beca watched as the water rippled across the pool. Her toes barely ghosting over the surface. She had been sitting there, staring into the water for what seemed like hours.

Jesse was inside, with the others, waiting for her to come back in. Chloe had tried to followed Beca when she first left the house, but Beca stopped her. She needed time alone and was glad that Chloe seemed to understand that and kept her distance.

She really didn't know how long ago that was. She was lost in thought, trying to figure out what she was supposed to do. How she was supposed to react to Jesses plan.

She had instantly felt strong emotions from the other three in the room, especially Aubrey and Chloe. Jesse had looked at her expectantly, ignoring the looks, focusing only on his sire but she was at a loss. She had excused herself, needing to be away from the mixture of emotions in the room. That's how she ended up by the pool.

She knew that Chloe still wasn't stable enough to be of any help in this situation. Though she knew she should still talk with her, and she planned too. She needed the support and guidance of both her Girlfriend and her sire. She let out a breath and lifted her legs over the edge of the pool, standing up and walking toward the house.

Aubrey who was the only one in the living room looked up as she entered.

"Hey, you okay?" She asked, setting her phone down and Beca nodded.

"I am, I will be." She said letting out a breath sitting down on the couch next to the older girl. Dropping her head in her hands. She didn't speak at first and Aubrey gave her time to gather her thoughts.

"I don't know what to do, Aubrey." She said after a few moments, lifting her face and looking at her.

Aubrey could see the uncertainty dancing in her eyes and knew that this was a conversation she should be having with Chloe. However, she was just as aware as Beca, that this topic was an iffy one when it came to Chloe and she was treading carefully.

"I mean, I can't stop him. And I'm not going to try. I just, I don't know what I am supposed to say." She said.

Aubrey took a breath and smiled softly at her. "Beca, you already have the answers you need. You are right, you can't stop him. And I would advise you didn't try too because that is just going to cause unnecessary drama. I understand your uncertainty though." She said and Beca nodded, twirling one of the rings on her fingers.

"He is still new and you don't know if you can trust him. As his sire, you do have some say in what he does, but you, like the rest of us, don't use that power to control him. Jesse is going to leave. He wasn't asking you. He was telling you."

"I'm just afraid. What if he messes up? What if he hurts someone? Kills someone?" She asked and Aubrey leaned back.

"That is a valid fear. And it is a possibility."

Beca looked down. Everything Aubrey was saying was exactly what she already knew.

"I guess I'm just looking for someone to tell me that it's going to be okay. And that him leaving is what is supposed to happen."

She said softly, looking into her lap.

"Then why didn't you ask me?"

Aubrey sat up slightly so she could turn to look at Chloe standing in the door way.

Beca looked up at her. "I was going too, I just, I thought Aubrey would-"

"Have all the answers?" Chloe asked as she walked in.

Aubrey narrowed her eyes at the agitated vampire.

Beca didn't speak, and Aubrey could feel the tension between them.

"Chlo, She was going to talk to you, She just happened to run into me first." Aubrey said as Chloe dropped down into the armchair across from them.

"So, what's the plan?" She asked, looking at Beca.

Beca looked up, clearing her throat. She scolded herself, for feeling uneasy all of the sudden.

"He's going." She said. "There is nothing I can do to stop him, if he wants to go back to Barden, then that's where he is going."

Chloe scoffed and looked at Aubrey. "He is going to fuck up, Bree, you know it."

Aubrey sighed and stood up. "No Chloe, I don't know that. Beca is right, if Jesse wants to go then that is that." She said and walked towards the kitchen.

Chloe looked over at Beca who was staring at her with an almost pained expression.

"What's the matter with you?" She asked standing up and Beca did too.

"Nothing, just a lot to process." She said and Chloe quirked an eyebrow.

"Well, where is he?" She asked and Beca shook her head.

"Jesse!"

Aubrey stepped back out of the kitchen with a questioning look.

Beca looked at her, shrugging lightly before looking to where Jesse was waking into the room.

"Yeah?" He asked, looking at Chloe curiously, wondering why she was calling for him.

"Becas ready to talk to you." She said and he looked from her to Beca.

She cleared her throat and looked up as Stacie walked down the stairs, tuning into

the conversation.

"Yeah, uh I just-" she started, annoyed that she was stumbling over her words. She could feel Chloe's eyes on her, waiting for her to speak.

"It's cool, that you wanna leave." She nodded. Mentally slapping herself, angry that that was all she could come up with.

He smiled softly at her. "Thanks, Beca."

She nodded, stuffing her hands into her back pockets and looking down.

Chloe looked at her in disbelief. "That's it?"

Aubrey rolled her eyes and Stacie sighed as Beca looked up at her.

"What?" She asked.

"That's all you are going to say?" Chloe demanded and Beca felt her stomach tighten, suddenly on the verge of tears. Nothing she could do was going to please Chloe that day. Nothing she could say, was going to put her in a better mood. She had hoped the human blood being mixed in with their blood was going to help, but as soon as it was out of her system and she wanted more, she became so agitated.

She had already had enough of Chloe's anger for one day, she couldn't handle the feeling she got from not only angering Chloe, but displeasing her sire.

"What else is there to say?" She asked, her voice defeated as she pulled her hands from her pockets and dropped them by her sides.

"I'm okay with his decision. I can't stop him, and I don't want to stop him. This is his life, he can live it how ever he chooses." She said, her voice wavering.

Chloe crossed her arms over her chest, her jaw jutting out to the side, showing her displeasure.

"And what the fuck do you care?" She demanded throwing her arms up, as the tears started to shimmer in her eyes. "You don't even fucking like him! You *hate* that I made him this way, you hate him living here. His entire existence is such a burden to you, him leaving should make you happy." She said.

Chloe let out a breath, the anger falling from her face. The crack in Becas voice breaking through the haze she seemed to be in.

"God knows, I don't make you happy. I'm no longer a reason for you to smile. At least now, you're getting your way. You wanted him gone in the first place and now he is leaving. Congratulations." She said and turned around leaving the room before any of them could see her tears fall.

Jesse who was looking down throughout Becas speech glanced up at Chloe. She stood almost dumbfounded.

Aubrey shook her head and walked over to her.

"Jesus Chloe, get your shit together. I know you are struggling with limited human blood but you could at least *try* to act like a decent fucking person. Especially to Beca, god knows she deserves more than this." She growled before walking away from her.

Stacie shot Chloe an uneasy look as the redhead let out a huff and left out the back door.

"When are you leaving?" Aubrey asked Jesse and he looked up at her.

"Not until I can have a proper sit down discussion with Beca. I don't want her to worry about me messing up. I want to make sure she knows that it's going to be okay and me leaving isn't something she needs to worry about."

Aubrey nodded with a small smile. "That's really kind of you Jesse. She will need that. We all will."

He nodded slowly before looking at he door Chloe left out of.

"Should we make sure she is okay?"

Aubrey looked at the door as well. "She's a big girl. Let her have some time. She knows where home is." She said as she turned and walked into the kitchen.

Jesse looked at Stacie who gave him a tight lipped smile.

"Beca will be okay." She said and he nodded, watching her follow after Aubrey, glad that she knew what he was thinking.


	18. It's different for us

With her chin resting in her hand, Stacie watched Aubrey hold her wrist over a glass, filling it with fresh blood.

She sighed and looked up at the blonde who had been quiet since both Beca and Chloe stormed out of the house hours before.

"Talk to me Bree. What are you thinking?" She asked, dropping her hand and resting her arms on the table as Aubrey shook her head, letting out a breath.

"I don't know anymore, Stacie." She said and Stacie could see the defeated look in her eyes. "I know it's only been a day, trying this," She said and Stacie looked at the blood dripping from her wrist into the glass.

"But, Chloe is so dependent on it. I don't even want to be around her, I can't imagine what Beca is feeling. I mean, I can but it has to be worse for her than what I feel."

Stacie nodded. "She's hurt." She said, and Aubrey looked at her. "But She is also determined to get Chloe through this."

"She left." Aubrey pointed out, "She lost her temper just like Chloe, and stormed out."

"She had every right too. She couldn't take anymore today. You could feel a little of Chloe's anger, you could cut the tension with a knife."

Aubrey nodded. "But Beca was feeling the anger, the rage, the disappointment. A thousand times more than you were. You don't have a sire, not really. But Beca does, and I do. It's different for us."

Aubrey was listening intently as she watched the glass slowly fill.

"I can't explain what it feels like when I've upset you. Or when you are angry, or disappointed with me. It's a bad feeling Bree. Really bad, and right now, Beca is not only dealing with a pissed off sire, she is dealing with a pissed off sire with an addiction."

"I'm sorry, for all the times I've made you feel that bad. And for all the times I might in the future." She said and Stacie smiled at her.

"It's okay, love."

Aubrey stood up, tilting her wrist away from the glass and reached for a towel.

"Wait," Stacie said, standing up and rounding the counter. "Don't waste it, let me," She smirked and Aubrey smiled softly at her as she gently took her wrist and brought it up to her lips.

Stacie had just pulled away, using the tip of her finger to wipe the corner of her mouth when Aubrey grabbed the back of her neck and brought her in for a kiss.

She smiled into it, reaching up to tangle her own hand in Aubrey's blonde curls, pressing her back into the counter.

"You taste good," Stacie smiled pulling back just slightly. Aubrey smiled, not releasing her grip on her.

"Want more?" She asked and Stacie's eyes dilated. With all the tension in the house, they both were ready for a little break. For some time to themselves.

Aubrey's smile widened as Stacie stepped back, taking her hand and pulling her from the kitchen.

It was nearly five in the morning when the door opened and Chloe walked into the house. She took a breath and closed the door, walking through the dimly kit entry way and through the dark living room.

The kitchen light was still on, and she peaked in to see if anyone was awake.

When she found it empty she turned to leave, but her eyes landed on the full glass of blood on the counter.

She smiled lightly. She felt bad about the fight with Beca and had spent the rest of the day and most of the night sitting at the same look out that Stacie had taken Beca too when they first moved there.

It seemed like a lifetime ago. She looked down at the city, remembering how determined Beca had been to show them that Stacie was good. That the fact that she drank human blood didn't make her bad and that she deserved to be there. She deserved another chance.

Just like she was doing now. She was fighting for Chloe. Trying to show her that she wasn't a monster. Even though she acted like one.

She walked over to the glass, gently picking it up. She knew as soon as it touched her lips, that it wasn't Becas blood, nor did it have any human blood mixed in it.

It was Aubrey's blood, and it had been sitting there for several hours. She tried to push down the disappointment that it was purely vampire blood and she drank it quickly, before walking over to the sink and rinsing the glass out.

Her throat still burned, she felt the same agitation that she had been feeling since she stopped drinking pure human blood. This wasn't going to be easy and she knew it. She just didn't know how angry it was going to make her.

She closed her eyes for a minute, and let her head hang as she braced her hands on the edge of the sink.

*She could do this*

She took a breath and pushed off the counter, walking out of the kitchen, turning the light off as she went.

She walked up the dark staircase, and down the hallway. Ready to lay down and rest for a while.

But when she pushed open their bedroom door she froze.

It was empty. Beca hadn't come back home. She turned the light on, and looked around. The room was chilly and she knew that no one had been in it since the previous morning.

Beca had left angry, before Chloe did, and she figured she had gone for a walk to cool off. She had expected to find her in bed, where she would curl around her and apologize for how she acted.

Her breathing quickened and she felt the anger and sadness hit her all at once as she turned away from the empty room.

Aubrey jolted awake as her bedroom door was flung open. Stacie sat up quickly, grabbing Aubrey's arm, as Chloe walked into the room.

"Where is she?!"

"Beca?" Aubrey asked, as she reached up, squeezing Stacie's hand, telling her it was okay and she let her go.

"Yes Beca, She didn't come home?" She demanded.

"Well if she isn't here than I am assuming she didn't." Aubrey said getting out of the bed and pulling on her thin robe.

"And you're okay with that?"

"I have no reason not to be, Chloe. She can come and go as she pleases. If she wasn't ready to come home that is her choice." She said getting closer. She could see Her eyes still remained the dark red color.

"Chloe, just take a breath I made a glass for you, it's in the-"

"Yeah I got the blood. Is the human blood gone already?" She snapped and Aubrey glared at her.

She had forgotten about the human blood, after Stacie had taken her upstairs.

"No, it's not. I forgot about it, but either way, Chloe you don't need it in every glass."

Chloe folded her arms and looked away from her. "You don't know what I need."

Aubrey squared her shoulders, fully aware that Stacie was getting out of the bed and watched Chloe's eyes track her movements.

"I know that you need to calm down, and go get some sleep. Beca will be back soon, I'm sure. But you need to get some rest and cool off."

"My throat is burning. I need the blood." She said.

"Chloe-"

"I need it!" She yelled dropping her arms.

Aubrey took a breath, seeing the rage on Chloe's face, the way her fists clenched.

"Fine. I'll bring you some."

Chloe turned and left the room and Stacie watched Aubrey disappear into the closet before returning holding a single vile of blood.

She sat back down on the bed and listened as she walked down the hallway and opened Chloe's door.

Chloe looked up from where she had just changed into something to sleep in when Aubrey tossed the vile to her.

"There. Now go to sleep, and thank god Beca isn't here to see you acting like this." She growled and left the room, slamming the door behind her.

She turned and walked back to her room, stopping short seeing Beca on the stair case, leaning against the wall.

"Beca," She said softly, and Beca looked up at her, her eyes white, and tired.

"How much did you hear?" She asked.

Beca shrugged. "Enough."

Stacie opened the door, hearing voices and looked between the two.

"Beca, hi." She said and Beca looked at her.

She stepped up the last step and Stacie stopped her. "Beca, come on, you need to eat." She said, gently taking her hand.

Aubrey watched as Beca nodded and followed Stacie into their bedroom. She follows after and closed the door as Beca and Stacie got comfortable on the bed.

It was nearly six a.m. when Beca quietly left Stacie and Aubrey's room, her eyes back to their blue color and walked to her shared room with Chloe.

She took a breath before opening the door and stepping inside. Chloe was asleep on the bed, the empty vile on the nightstand beside her.

Beca walked around the bed to her, pulling the blanket up over her shoulders, and leaned down, placing a kiss on her cheek.

Then she took the vile and dropped it in the bathroom trash can before changing into her pajamas.

The sun was starting to rise as she slipped into the bed, carefully curling up next to Chloe, needing to be close to her.

She let out a breath, and closed her eyes, drifting off moments later.


	19. No limit

It was nearly one in the afternoon when Beca walked into the kitchen. She was fully dressed, her hair pulled back in a half ponytail, her chestnut curls falling over her shoulders.

"How did you sleep?" Aubrey asked looking up from where she sat at the kitchen table with Jesse.

He knew there had been tension in the house the night before. He knew Chloe and Beca both arrived home late. Not wanting to add to the stress however, he stayed on the third floor. Only laying down to sleep himself after he knew Beca had arrived back home. Something that Aubrey was rather impressed with.

"It was alright. Chloe's still asleep, I think she needs it." She said walking over, bracing her hands on the back of one of the chairs.

"Um, I was wondering if I could use the car, and maybe the credit card?" She asked, her voice soft and almost nervous.

Aubrey nodded and stood up. "Yeah of course." She said and Beca followed her over to her purse.

"Beca I was hoping you and I could talk?" Jesse asked walking over as Aubrey handed Beca the card.

"Yeah, we can. Just, not right now." She said gently and looked at Aubrey. He let out a small breath, but nodded in understanding.

"I know I didn't earn any of this money," she held up the card, "But I will pay back every penny, how much can I use?"

"After 200 years, Beca, there isn't much of a limit as of right now." Stacie smiled as she walked in.

Beca looked at her, and smirked.

"There is plenty of money Beca, and it's just sitting there. Go ahead and use what you want, I'm assuming this is important?" Aubrey asked.

She looked down. "Yeah, kind of. I mean it is to me." She said and looked back up.

Aubrey smiled. "Then it's important to all of us." She said. "Are you going alone?"

Beca looked up, "I was actually going to see if you wanted to come with me Stacie?" She asked looking over at her.

Stacie glanced at Aubrey and smiled. She had been hoping to find some alone time with Beca, knowing that she needed to get out, with the knowledge that Chloe was safe at home. The bond they shared had grown a bit stronger during the months they spent looking for Chloe, and she could feel Beca was also in need of time with her.

"Yeah, I'd love too." She said. "Heading out now?"

She nodded and looked at Aubrey. "Mind if I steal her for a few hours?" She asked.

"Nope, She is all yours." Aubrey smiled walking over to leave a kiss on Stacie's lips. "Stay out of trouble."

Stacie laughed, pulling her back for another kiss as she tried to walk away. "No promises."

Beca grabbed the car keys and held them up. "Ready?" She asked smiling at the two.

Stacie nodded grabbing her sunglasses. "Yep."

Beca looked at Aubrey. "Thanks again, uh, will you tell Chloe I will be back and not to worry?"

With a light squeeze to her arm, telling her it would be okay Aubrey nodded. "Chloe and I are going to have a much needed talk."

Beca smiled softly, though she couldn't stop the worry that filled her.

"Thanks, Bree."

"Of course. Now go do whatever you need to do. Have fun."

Beca smiled again and walked out. Jesses eyes trailing her the whole way.

"You're worried about her." Aubrey said after a few seconds when Jesses eyes didn't leave the doorway.

He looked at her. "Yeah I am. I don't like that she is hurting like this. I don't like that Chloe is either." He said. "And I'm assuming when she wakes up and finds Beca gone, she isn't going to be very easy to deal with."

Stacie watched as Beca slid the credit card across the shiny black counter top.

She could tell Beca was nervous as the card was picked up and her items were paid for.

"Beca, relax. This is awesome. And honestly, not even that expensive."

She looked at Stacie, trying to let her words calm her nerves.

"It's over two thousand dollars." She said as the card was handed back to her.

Stacie chuckled. "Again, not expensive."

"I still need other things," Beca added as she and Stacie picked up the multiple items and walked out of the store.

"You're good, Becs." Stacie said, and Beca felt something familiar wash over her. She looked over at Stacie as they reached the car and placed the items in the back.

Stacie gave her a soft, almost uncertain smile, knowing that Beca could easily be angry at the fact that she had just tapped into her side of the bond, and used it to compel the younger girl.

Beca however, felt the calmness wash over her, and returned the smile. Feeling, for the first time in what seemed like forever, confident in herself and her decision.

"Thank you, Stacie." She said closing the back of the SUV. "I needed that."

Stacie's smile grew and she winked at her. "Anytime." She said as they got back in the car.

"Beca, I know that we agreed I wouldn't ever act as anything but a friend to you. That I would never incorporate the fact that I'm partly your sire into our relationship. But, with everything going on, if you ever need..." she trailed off, unsure of how to continue. Beca watched her, listening intently.

"I know that you need the acceptance, guidance and reassurance of your sire. It's engrained in you. Just like it is me, when I need Aubrey. Chloe isn't who she used to be, but she will be okay. She will get though this. But if you ever need me, to step up. I will. Not anymore than I did while she was gone, but you know...I'm here." She said, reaching over and squeezing her hand.

Beca looked at her, her chest filling with something that she hadn't felt in a long time and she knew exactly what it was. It was because Stacie, while not realizing it, was already taking her role as her Sire seriously.

She wanted this feeling to be because of Chloe, and she knew it would be again, someday. But today, it was from Stacie and it was exactly what she had been needing.

A/N: I know it's short. I'm sorry. I shouldn't even ask, but please review? I really need something to tell me to keep going with my writing. I'll update again ASAP


	20. Not anymore

A/N: Thank you all for the wonderful reviews. I wish you knew how much they help me when it comes to writing. To all my new readers, Thank you for reviewing. And to the person(s) who ask for me to write Beca and Stacie being romantic, I'm sorry that's just not where this story is going. This is bechloe/Staubrey. The Steca relationship will be close, but not THAT close. Thank you all again.

(Partially Chloe's POV to clearly write/express what she is feeling/Going trough.)

"I know she is awake up there."

Aubrey nodded only half paying attention as her fingers expertly flew over the keys of her laptop. Jesse watched her, hoping she would verbally respond.

After a moment, she glanced up at him. "Yeah, I know she is." She answered as she looked back at her screen, hitting the enter key and smiling lightly.

"Do you think something is wrong? I mean, a reason she hasn't come down?" He asked. He knew she was tying to keep herself busy. Trying to get her mind on something other than Chloe, but he couldn't help but ask. He no longer had anything to keep him busy and he couldn't stop thinking about everything going on.

"I don't know Jesse, but I'll go up there in a minute. I'm just trying to finish this." She nodded at her screen.

"What is it?" He asked, dropping the subject for the moment.

She smiled again, "My resume."

He walked around, quirking an eyebrow. "Really? Are you applying for a job?" He asked sitting in the chair diagonally from her.

"Yeah, I found this school, it's a small private school for gifted children. They are looking for a third grade teacher." She said.

"Teaching? I would have pegged you as more of a Lawyer type."

She smirked and closed the laptop. "Been there. I think this could be refreshing." She said standing up and he sat back.

"That's cool, Bree. I hope you get it." He said.

"Thanks," She replied, pushing in her chair. "Have you planned anymore of your move back to Georgia?" She asked as she pulled the ponytail tie from her wrist and pulled her hair up into a loose bun.

He nodded, "I have actually. I uh, I just wanted to make sure everything was settled with Beca, before I left." He said and Aubrey could hear the hesitation in his voice.

"Jesse, if you don't mind my saying, I really don't think Beca would want you to put anymore of your life on hold. She is okay, and she will be okay. I promise." She said, her voice soft. "I'm sorry that the beginning of this life has been so hectic and honestly not that great of an experience for you, and I know Beca wants you to be happy and to live how you want to live. Pleas don't let all of this craziness stop you from living this life." She said giving his shoulder a squeeze as she walked past him.

He turned and watched her go, knowing that she was right, and that Beca wouldn't want him to put his life on hold for her. He let out a breath, as she disappeared from the kitchen before standing up and walking out as well.

XXX...

(Chloe's POV)

The house was so quiet I was almost sure that everyone was gone. The bed was empty when I woke up, but, I had felt Beca leave my side hours before. Only letting myself drift off to sleep because I knew that she didn't want me to follow her.

I could sense Aubrey was in the house, Jesse too, they were just being very quiet. Instead of getting up and venturing down the stairs, in search of something to quench the burn in my throat I stayed in bed. Tucked under the down comforter, still surrounded by Beca's scent, hours after she had left.

The anger that I had felt the night before, was gone, and I could only hope that it wouldn't return anytime soon.

I let my hand drift over the empty space beside me before rolling over and sitting up, pushing the blanket off.

It was then I heard light footsteps approaching the door and I took a breath as three small taps landed on the wood. I should have known it wouldn't be long before Aubrey came up.

"Come in, Bree."

I kept my eyes on the door as it opened and Aubrey stepped in. The anger that had hardened her face the night before was also gone.

She smiled at me softly as she walked over and I sat back on the bed as she stopped beside it.

I dropped my gaze, feeling the shame that I was becoming used to, fill me and I couldn't meet her eyes.

"Look at me, Chlo." She said as she sat down beside me and I did as she asked, slowly looking up and seeing an understanding in her green eyes that I knew I didn't deserve.

"I'm sorry, Bree." I spoke before I thought about it. Her smile tightened and she reached out, placing her hand against my cheek and holding me in place.

"Chloe, I know you. I know you're not doing this on purpose." She said, and I felt the tears start to burn at the back of my eyes.

"I don't understand Bree." I said, feeling my voice becoming strained as I struggled to keep the tears back. "I don't understand what is happening to me, I don't understand why."

She scooted closer to me, dropping her hand and instead pulling me to her, wrapping me in a hug. I clung to her, melting into the warm, familiar embrace of my best friend. Of the person that had been with me for two centuries.

"I don't know either, but this isn't who you are. I know that, we all do." She said and I closed my eyes, letting my tears fall.

I don't know how long she held me, but I know that it is what I needed. Aubrey was the only family I had for so long and I hated that I had put her through so much. Beca wasn't the only one I had hurt.

"Chloe," she said, after a long while and I pulled back, wiping my cheeks.

"Yeah?" I asked, my voice rough and I kept my eyes in my lap, though she had grabbed my hand with hers.

"What did he do to you?" She asked and I looked up.

"He did what he used to do, when he first changed us." I said, not sure where she was going with this.

"He didn't do anything differently? He must have done something, something that gave you this thirst." She said and I sighed.

I knew she wasn't trying to upset me, that she was trying to help get to the bottom of what was wrong with me. But I couldn't help the irritation.

"He drained me, constantly." I said and she nodded, listening.

"He would drain me, then, he would beat me. Without blood, the injuries didn't heal, and everything hurt. He wouldn't stop until I couldn't move. He told me, that he had Beca. That Jesse had brought her to him and that if I didn't cooperate he would hurt her."

I could feel her tensing and I knew that she was trying to stay calm. She knew he was dead and that he got what he deserved. The anger was unavoidable though and I could feel it.

"He would strap me down, so tightly I couldn't escape no matter how hard I tried and he would force me to drink blood. I don't know if it was his blood or human blood, I just know it wasn't vampire blood. Obviously."

Aubrey didn't speak, and I knew she wanted me to continue uninterrupted.

"It's fuzzy, but I think it was the last day, that he transferred my blood directly into himself, and I realized he was trying to turn himself." A small breath left Aubrey and I glanced up, meeting her troubled eyes.

"He had been testing on himself for years, but he didn't have much longer. My blood, gave him the adrenaline rush, but it didn't turn him. I tried to convince him to let me go, I told him I would turn him if he would bring me back to you guys and forget that we existed."

"He didn't believe you." Aubrey said softly.

I laughed bitterly. "Of course not. I had eventually realized he was lying about Beca, about having her and I knew that I had to escape. But when I tried to convince him, he got so angry that I lied, and he went...ballistic. I lost count of how many times he hit me."

Aubrey let my hand go long enough to reach up and angrily wipe away her tears. I knew this story would only upset her and I wasn't sure why she would ever want to hear what he had done to me, but I continued anyway.

"It was when he though that I wasn't able to move, it was hard, because he had taken my blood and he was much stronger in that moment, but I took my chance and I attacked, I latched onto him with all the strength I had and I drained as much blood as I possibly could."

"You beat him then-" Aubrey started, her eyes confused.

"No, I didn't. I was stupid." I said looking down. "I thought I had won, so I loosened my grip on him. That was a mistake. He knocked me back, and..." I trailed off, absentmindedly reaching my hand up to my neck. I could still feel the pain of his sharpened teeth tearing into my skin.

Aubrey watched me, her eyes a mixture of sadness and anger.

"He bit me, it was really...it was bad." I said dropping my hand.

It was silent for a moment, before I cleared my throat. "That's when he took me to the van and left. That's when the accident happened. The last night I was with him." I said.

Aubrey squeezed my hand. "Chloe... that night..."

"I never meant to do what I did." I said, hearing the lack of emotion in my voice. "I tried to block that night out, I tried to numb myself. It just didn't work how I wanted."

"I know you didn't mean for this to happen Chlo. We all know that. Like I said, you aren't this person. Or even that person. You weren't in your right mind. You *will* get through this Chloe. We will all be with you. Beca will be with you."

"I want to be normal again." I said through a fresh set of tears. "I don't want to hurt anyone anymore. I want to give Beca what I promised her."

I once again found myself pulled against my best friend as she ran soothing fingers through my hair.

"You will be, you will Chloe. You just can't let that night define you." She said.

"I'm trying." I practically whispered. "I'm really trying."

I felt her press her lips to my hair and couldn't help but curl further into her. I needed the comfort my best friend was giving me, as much as I wanted it. I had pushed her away, ignored her attempts to help me. I wasn't doing that anymore. For her sake. For Beca. And for myself.

A/N: please review?


	21. Enough

The sound of the car pulling into the garage made Chloe tense slightly and she looked to her right where Aubrey was sitting.

"It's okay, Chlo." She said with a small smile. Chloe nodded, pulling her hands into her lap, tucking them between her knees as she waited.

Aubrey's easy smile tightened as she watched and felt the nervousness that was attacking her once confident best friend.

The sound of the door opening came next and within a few seconds, Beca and Stacie were walking into the kitchen. Chloe's eyes locked with Beca's for a split second before she dropped them to her lap.

Beca felt her own nervousness flood her, seeing Chloe avoiding looking at her.

"Hey guys, have a good day?" Aubrey asked shooting a worried glance at Chloe before she stood up and walked over to relieve them of some of the bags they carried.

Beca nodded, "Thank you, for the card." She said as she set her arm full of bags on the table.

"Anytime." Aubrey smiled as she looked over the bags. "So what is all of this?"

Beca took a small breath, giving Chloe a sideways glance, seeing her shoulders were tense and she still had her eyes trained on her lap.

" I uh, we went shopping for some stuff I will need for work." She said, moving her eyes from Chloe to Aubrey.

"Oh yeah? That's great, you've found a label? Or?"

She shook her head. "No, not yet. But this stuff will help me. I've been doing some research, into the different labels in the city but haven't decided on one yet."

Stacie smiled. "She got some really complicated looking stuff." She said. "I don't know the first thing about producing music, but with all this, it won't take her long to get her foot in the door." She said walking over and kissing Aubrey's cheek.

"You'll have to show us how all this works." Aubrey said, wrapping her arm around Stacie's waist holding her closer.

"Sure." Beca smiled, feeling a pang of sadness hit her, seeing Aubrey and Stacie being so effortlessly affectionate and looked once more at Chloe. It was silent for a few seconds before she gripped the back of the chair she was standing behind.

"Hi Chloe." She said gently and Aubrey nudged Stacie toward the door.

She looked up, her eyes tired. "Hey."

"Do you maybe want to help me upstairs with all of this stuff? I'd like to show you what I got." She said and Chloe nodded, looking almost surprised.

Aubrey and Stacie were in the living room and watched as they walked up the stairs, holding all of Beca's purchases.

"Did you two talk today?" Stacie asked nuzzling further into Aubrey as they got comfortable on the couch.

"We did, yeah." She answered, her voice soft and Stacie could hear the sadness in it.

She lifted her head and looked at her. "And?"

Aubrey took a breath, and smiled lightly, reaching up and laying Stacie's head back down on her chest, her fingers trailing through her hair.

"And," she breathed. "That guy hurt her. Really bad, and she isn't coping well at all. Which is obvious, but I wasn't aware until today exactly how bad it was. I don't know if she wants everyone knowing, but, she really is trying to be better. She refused the human blood I offered her today."

"She did? Do you think that's wise? Her anger gets the best of her when she doesn't have it."

Aubrey took another deep breath. "I think, this is going to be really hard to get passed and Chloe is going to struggle, but maybe this is good. She has only had small amounts of it and it might not be so hard now, only taking Beca's blood. Or ours."

She felt Stacie nod and tilted her head to leave a kiss on her forehead. "I'm glad you and Beca has a good day. I wasn't aware she was looking at labels."

"Well, that was the whole point of us moving here, so she could live her dream. A lot just got in the way of that and now she wants to get started. I think all of this with Chloe has pushed her a little bit. She's using it as a distraction."

"That's not a bad idea." Aubrey said, her fingers trailing down Stacie's neck, and Stacie's eyes drifted closed as she relaxed into Aubrey's soft touch.

"Thank you for going with her." She said and Stacie nodded again.

"Of course, it was fun." She said, her voice drowsy as she lay against Aubrey. The comfort of being with her quickly dissipating any stress she had. Aubrey smiled, knowing how easy it was for Stacie to fall into an almost hypnotic state when she was resting like this.

^xxx

Chloe looked at all of the things Beca had purchased that day. On their bed lie an Electronic mixing board, a pair of impressive looking headphones, a drum pad controller and a laptop.

"This is awesome, Beca." She smiled looking up at her.

"And what is in those bags?" She nodded to the bags that had yet to be emptied.

"I got some more professional looking clothes," she said and pulled out a few nice blouses and Chloe smiled looking at the fitted pantsuits.

"You're going to look amazing in those." She said. "I'm proud of you, Becs."

Beca looked up, her expression almost shy.

"Really? This isn't too much?"

Chloe rounded the bed and Beca turned to face her, her hands wringing together.

"No, baby. It's not too much at all. It's perfect, you need this stuff." She said.

Beca nodded and looked down. "I'm sorry I didn't ask you to go with me, and for staying out so late last night-"

Chloe held up a hand and Beca stopped before she was pulled into a hug.

"Don't be sorry. I was awful last night. I had no right to treat you the way I did."

Beca held onto Chloe like she might disappear, her eyes growing hot with tears.

"And you were wrong. You do make me happy, you make me so happy and you are everything I could ever want. I never meant to make you feel any different. I'm trying Beca, and I'm going to be better. Aubrey was right, you deserve more than I am giving you."

Beca's eyes opened, she wasn't aware of what Aubrey had said to Chloe the night before.

"You've given me everything." She whispered.

"And I've taken it away." Chloe said pulling back to look at her. "I never meant to hurt you, and I'm sorry that I've made this life so hard lately. I love you more than anything."

"I love you too, I just want us to be the way we were. Before all of this happened. I want you back." She said.

Chloe felt her own eyes tearing up, her stomach filled with guilt, at what she had put Beca through. Unintentionally or not.

"I'm here, and I'm going to make it up to you."

Beca smiled softly, and Chloe reached up wiping her tears. Her heart beating hard as Beca leaned into her touch and Chloe cradled her face for a moment, before pulling her against her and closing her lips over Beca's.

Beca kissed back hard, desperation pouring into the kiss and Chloe moved her hands down, hooking them under her legs and lifting her up to wrap around her waist before dropping them both on the clear side of the bed. Beca's hand grabbed for the hem of her shirt, before gripping the soft skin at her waist, pulling her closer as the kissed. Chloe's hand gripping her jaw, moving her head to the side to attach her lips to her neck.

Beca couldn't stop the breathy moan that left her as Chloe's lips did wonderful things to her neck, and she rolled her hips up, seeking some kind of friction.

She looked up in confusion, when Chloe pulled away and kneeled between her legs.

"What's wrong?" She asked, unsure why she stopped.

Chloe looked down at her, her eyes hooded and turning black.

"Nothing," She said, her hands slipping down Beca's jean covered thighs until she could push her palm against her, watching her breath catch and her head fall back as she caressed her until her hips lifted. She smiled, reaching up and popping the button on her pants, then hooked her fingers in them and pulled them down her legs.

Beca could feel her arousal heighten and the moment the jeans hit the floor she sat up and Chloe sat back as she straddled her lap, capturing her lips in a bruising kiss.

She could feel Chloe's nails scratching over her back and her sides as she pushed her shirt up, searching for more skin.

She broke the kiss, her head falling back, as Chloe moved down to nip at her neck again, her hand sliding down her stomach and into her underwear.

Another moan escaped as Chloe immediately entered her with two fingers.

"Chloe," she gasped, her hips rolling against her, feeling the nails of Chloe's other hand splitting the delicate skin of her back.

She couldn't hear anything other her own heavy breathing, the sound of Chloe's lips on her skin and the moans that left her as Beca rolled her body against her.

She was already close, the multiple different sensations pushing her closer to the edge and she reached up, fisting a hand into Chloe's hair pulling her back to crash their lips together.

She pulled back after a few seconds, her eyes closed tight as Chloe curled her fingers and she saw nothing but stars behind her eyes.

She couldn't stop the moan that left her, and Chloe couldn't control herself feeling Beca's body shuddering against her, the sound of pleasure that came from her.

The hand that wasn't currently helping Beca ride out her orgasm shot around and covered her mouth as she lifted up and pinned her on her back, sinking her teeth into her neck.

Beca was instantly sent into her second orgasm as the pain of Chloes bite and the euphoric feeling that came after hit her hard.

Chloe drank the thinned blood that poured from her neck and Beca's breathing slowed as the exhaustion hit her and the blood loss set in.

It was only moments later, that Chloe pulled her hand away from her and uncovered her mouth. She took a breath and Chloe rolled off of her, pulling her into her side.

She was still conscious, but almost in a daze, as she reached down, and tried to push her hand into Chloe's pants.

"No, love." Chloe whispered, grabbing her hand and lifting it to press gentle kisses to her finger tips. "You're exhausted, sleep."

"But what about you?" She asked, her voice tired but confused.

"It's not about me, it was about making you feel good. Sleep, baby, and we can talk more in the morning." She said softly.

"Did you get enough to drink?" She asked and Chloe smiled softly.

"Yes, I did."

"Was I enough? Or do you need the other blood?"

Chloe tensed. She was out of it, almost in a drugged state, and she knew this was why she asked these questions.

"You're enough, Beca. More than enough." She said pulling her tighter against her and she felt Beca tuck her face into her neck, and press her lips against it.

"I'm trying too." She whispered before finally drifting off to sleep.

Chloe let out a breath as she reached over and turned off the lamp, covering them in darkness.

A/N: my life is a cluster fuck so sorry about the delay in updating. Please review? Seems to be the only thing other than my girlfriend that makes me happy anymore.


	22. Ends and beginnings

"Are you drinking blood from a coffee cup?"

Beca looked up from her laptop screen, to the amused eyes of Aubrey walking into the kitchen.

She smiled as she set the coffee cup down next to her and returned to her work.

"Yes I am."

Aubrey shook her head playfully as she sat down across from her.

"Beca had a coffee addiction once upon a time." They both looked up as Chloe walked in.

"It reminds her of the comfort coffee would bring, back then." She said stopping behind Beca's chair and leaning over so she could press a kiss to her cheek.

"Chloe filled it for me, it was really sweet of her." She said as Chloe sat beside her, scooting her chair close.

Aubrey felt the rock that had been sitting so heavily in her stomach start to disappear. She was so worried about them both, but they seemed to have worked through their troubles.

"What are you doing there?" She asked nodding towards the laptop.

"I am returning an email. I have an interview of sorts, this afternoon." She said, unable to keep the smile off of her face.

The room exploded in excited cheers and questions from both Aubrey and Chloe. Stacie who was out in the backyard, came running in a look of confusion on her face.

"What happened?" She asked as Jesse came walking down the stairs at a slower pace.

"Beca got an interview at a Label." Aubrey said and Stacie smiled happily.

"Congrats, girl that is awesome!" She said. "Good thing you have a a few new outfits to wear when you kill that interview!"

Beca looked down blushing slightly.

"I'm proud of you Becs."She looked up to see Jesse walking toward them and felt her chair shift slightly as Chloes hands tightened on the back of it.

"Thanks Jess."

"I guess now would be a good time to tell you then, that I'm leaving."

Beca looked at him in confusion. "You already told me that."

He nodded taking a breath. "Today. I'm leaving today."

What he was met with was what he was dreading. A crestfallen look, one that told him, Beca would in someway, be hurt by his departure. Even if him being there caused more trouble than not.

XXX^^

Beca sat, quiet, her eyes in her lap.

"I'm sorry. I wanted to have a proper discussion, but, there never seemed to be a good time. With everything with Chloe, I just. I'm sorry. I just feel like leaving sooner rather than later, is a good idea. And what better time, than now? You are about to start a beautiful chapter in your life, and its best my chapter ends here."

She looked up at him."I don't want you to hate me, making you this treating you like nothing more than a tool. It was wrong."

He smiled lightly and sat beside her. "Beca, I couldn't hate you. I admit, I was angry. And I didn't understand why you all hated me so much. But, I don't hate you. I get it, you know? I helped that monster, and because of that, you are all struggling. I'm not meant to be here, but I wont be gone forever. We will see each other again. There is no way I could live an everlasting life and not come around to bug you every now and then."

He wasn't surprised by Becas tears, but he was surprised when she flung her arms around him and held on tight.

He wrapped his own arms around her and closed his eyes. Feeling a weight being lifted off of him. His sire was no longer put off by him.

Her approval, gave him such a strong feeling of relief he had to fight off the guilty feelings, of not understanding how Beca was feeling when Chloe was angry with her. For judging her for her weakness when it came to the redhead.

"I want to see you, every holiday break you get. I mean it." She said pulling back and wiping her tears.

"Got it."

"And uh...study hard. Stay out of trouble."

He laughed and she chuckled. "Yes ma'am." He mock saluted.

"Shut up, nerd. Go on,get out of here. Go start your first chapter."

He smirked at her, before standing up and before Beca knew it. She was alone. And Jesse was gone.

XXX^^

When Beca walked back into the kitchen, Chloe was just finishing a glass of blood and Aubrey was dropping an empty vile in the trash.

She tried to keep the disappointment off her face, but that didn't stop Chloe from feeling it.

"I'm sorry Beca, I needed it." Chloe said and Aubrey leaned against the counter, feeling as though she needed to stay in the room.

"I get it." Beca nodded, but Chloe could still feel the disappointment heavy around her and it made her eyes harden. Her still red eyes.

"Beca, I can feel it you know. What you really think about it."

"Chloe, don't." Aubrey warned gently and Chloe shot her a look as if to say, stay out of it.

Beca looked between them. "I know, Chloe. I just-"

"The only time your blood gives me even a quarter of what I need is when we have sex and we cant have sex every time I get a craving," She snapped and Beca recoiled slightly, her eyes flashing to Aubrey in embarrassment as she pulled her bottom lip between her teeth. On the verge of tears.

"Hey!" Aubrey scolded. "Chloe, that was rude,"

Chloe looked at her, then back to Beca to see her eyes filled with hurt.

"I know that too. I just thought you might not get as many cravings. I'm sorry."

She said quietly.

Chloe let out a breath. "No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped, and I shouldn't have said that." She said walking toward her and Beca quickly stepped into her embrace, laying her head on Chloes shoulder.

Aubrey silently slipped from the room no longer feeling like she needed to be there. Chloe's temper had sizzled out quickly and that was an improvement, as small as it may be.

"Is he gone?" She asked and felt Beca nod against her chest.

"I told him to come back. On his holiday breaks."

Chloe sighed but nodded. "I suppose he should." She said and moved back, holding Beca at arms length. "Baby, I'm sorry." She said and Beca looked down again.

"It's okay."

"No." Chloe said and Beca looked up.

"It's not. It's really not. That was an awful thing for me to say. As well as untrue." She said and pulled Beca back in. "You are more than enough. You give me, so much more than enough and I am so sorry."

Beca clung to her tightly, not completely convinced, but fighting so hard to believe her.

XXX^^

Two days later, Beca stood in front of their full length mirror, flattening out imaginary wrinkles from the fitted blazer she wore.

It was black, with a blue blouse under it that matched the color of her eyes almost perfectly. Her hair hung in loose curls over her shoulders and she wore her make up naturally with her signature eyeliner, if not a little cleaner than usual. Chloe promising her that going in, looking herself and feeling confident in herself was the only way to do it.

This is how she felt confident. Earrings in place, bracelets in place. The only difference really being the more professional clothing. Which, she could honestly say she felt empowered in.

"You look amazing." She looked in the reflection, behind her to see Chloe.

"Yeah?" She asked, her voice nervous as she turned around.

"Absolutely. You are going to do great."

She smiled and looked down, only to have a finger hooked under her chin, tilting it back up.

"Don't do that, love. Chin up, shoulders back. You are strong, and beautiful and you're going to make this interview your bitch." She said and Beca laughed.

"Am I?" She asked as Chloe leaned in to kiss her.

"You are." She smiled. "Are you all ready to go?"

She nodded again. "Good, cause you have an hour to get there," She said.

Beca nodded, glad they had driven to the label the day before so she would know how to get there through L.A traffic.

"I better go then. I love you."

"I love you too, baby. Good luck, you've got this."

She nodded, and grabbed her laptop bag, packed with everything she would sat down on the bed, as she walked toward the door.

"I'll be waiting right here for you to get back and tell me that you now have the title, Music Producer before your name."

"Don't jinx me!" She chuckled. "But, thank you. I'll see you in a few hours."

Chloe smiled as Beca left, not moving as she heard the car start and Beca drive away.


	23. Damaged

"I dont want it, Aubrey."

Aubrey dropped her hand onto the counter. A vial of blood in it.

"Chloe, Beca is going to be home soon, she is either going to be in a very good mood because she got the job, or a bad mood because she didn't. Either way, she is going to need you to be level headed. She is going to need you to be supportive and you know how you can get-"

Chloe sighed, cutting her off. "Exactly. I know how I can get. You saw how I was to her the other day. I was cruel, I embarrassed her in front of you. I promised I wouldn't do that to her again, and I just feel like this isn't helping anymore. I need to quit, even the small amount of human blood."

Aubrey slipped the vial back into its case, with a huff, her eyebrows raised. "Chloe, want to support you in this decision but I just don't think you are ready to stop cold turkey like this. You still depend on the smallest amount so much. I know you don't want a repeat of what happened the other day, but this is likely going to be the cause of it." She said and without another word, she walked out of the kitchen.

Chloe watched her go, she knew Aubrey was worried, and she hoped she was wrong. She couldn't go on the way she was. The moment the human blood was out of her system she turned into something horrible and Beca was her punching bag. She couldn't keep going like that. Eventually she would push Beca away permanently. Eventually the damage she was causing wasn't going to be forgiven.

She could do this. She didnt need the human blood anymore. She needed Becas blood. That was all. It would help her, it would turn her eyes back to their blue color that Beca loved. Not the red that she avoided looking at.

She could do this. She would do this.

She grabbed the little box that held a dozen vials of blood and one by one poured them down the kitchen sink. Letting out a relieved breath as she rinsed the blood away.

Closing her eyes for a second, she let the smell of the blood fill her senses before she too walked out of the kitchen.

XXXXXX

Beca walked into the house nearly an hour and a half later and was met at the door by a very enthusiastic Chloe.

She had met her, and had her pressed against the door, closing it with their bodies as she kissed her thoroughly. When she pulled away, Beca was met with a wide smile, and Chloes red eyes seemed to sparkle. Her hands gripping her waist.

"Hi." She breathed, still a little shocked at the surprise kiss. Not that it was uninvited.

"Hey beautiful." Chloe said and grabbed her hand, pulling her away from the door.

Beca followed a smile on her face as they entered the living room where Aubrey was reading something on her laptop and Stacie was watching a movie.

"Guys, she's home." She said and Aubrey and Stacie both looked up.

"Hey Becs, how was it?"

Beca dropped down on the couch, Chloe next to her, her upper body turned to face her as she waited to hear how the interview went.

She sighed and looked down, gripping Chloes hand and Chloe felt her smile falter.

She looked back up, her smirk in place. "I got it."

XXXXXX

Beca arched her back, her head falling back into the pillows, Chloes name expelling from her lips in the form of a gasping moan.

Her body relaxed and she fell into the bed, as Chloe smiled and kissed her way back up Becas trembling stomach from where had just been between her thighs. After the third orgasm, she thought she should give her a break.

Becas eyes were closed, a sleepy smile on her lips as Chloe kissed her way up to her mouth.

"I'm so proud of you baby." Chloe whispered against her parted lips, as she settled herself between Becas spread and shaking legs.

"I wouldn't have gotten here without you." She said, her hands coming down to scratch gently over Chloes back.

"That's not true. You were always going to make it. I might have just helped get you out of college and here faster."

Beca smiled again, her eyes opening. "Can I?" She asked, her hand slipping between them and Chloe relaxed against her.

She nodded and Beca flipped them moving her hand down her thigh as she sat up and looked down at the perfection that was Chloe Beale.

She leaned over her, kissing her softly before moving her lips down her neck to her chest. Chloe relaxed, her eyes closing as Beca kissed her softly, her hand moving between her legs as she kissed her way down.

She gasped when she felt Becas tongue against her, her hand coming down to fist in her hair, hard enough to show her she liked it but not hard enough to hurt her.

She bucked her hips up into her mouth as she used two fingers to enter her, and her tongue to circle her clit.

Beca smiled against her when she moaned her name and her grip tightened on her hair.

It wasn't long before her body tensed and Beca felt the pain of Chloe pulling her hair harder, and she was crawling up her body and into a bruising kiss as Chloe came under her. She left her fingers buried inside of her as she cane down, her kisses slowing and her grip on Becas hair loosening.

She was more relaxed than she had been in a few days and the weight of Beca on top of her was so comforting, she could almost fall asleep. Until Beca spoke.

"You...you didn't bite me?"

She opened her eyes to see Beca staring down at her in confusion.

She reached up, trailing her fingers over Becas lips as they formed a frown.

"No baby, I didn't need it."

She was surprised when Beca moved off of her, and wrapped the sheet around her naked body.

"Beca?" She asked sitting up and turning the lamp on. She turned back to see Beca looking at her strangely.

"What do you mean you don't need it? I thought you said it was enough, you said I was enough. I don't understand-"

She was silenced by Chloes lips against her again.

Chloe pushed her back so she was laying down and threw her leg over her so she was straddling her hips.

"No, love. You are enough. I do need your blood, it's perfect. I just don't need it right now. I don't need it thinned, I don't need a high."

Beca was still looking at her in uncertainty. "I don't understand."

"I'm going to get better Beca. I don't want to take your blood every time we have sex. I wanted to show you how much I love you and how proud I am of you. I didn't bring you to bed tonight to take your blood. I'd never do this with you just for blood."

Beca looked down, before looking back up at her. "Please don't stop." She said and Chloe looked at her in shock.

"What?" She asked sitting up and Beca did too, moving back against the headboard as Chloe sat back.

"Please don't stop taking my blood after. It helps you, it... makes you feel better." She said softly.

"Beca, I'm trying to tell you that I don't need the high anymore. I'm going to be okay."

She nodded slowly. "I know you're going to be okay. But... right now, you're not. You still need it, I know you do. I need you to take it when you need it."

Chloe sighed in frustration and got out of the bed pulling her clothes on.

Beca clutched the sheet against her chest and watched with sad eyes.

"Beca I am really trying here. I thought this is what you wanted? For me to not need it anymore. For me to be normal. And now, you're asking me to take your blood after we have sex to get high, for what?!" She snapped and Beca looked down.

She was embarrassed. Chloe was right, this is exactly what she wanted and now she was telling her the opposite. Chloe buttoned her jeans and glared at the girl on the bed.

"Tell me Beca. Tell me why you suddenly want me to do the exact opposite of what I've been trying to accomplish?" She demanded. She was angry and confused. She had just found the strength to stop this completely. She poured the blood out. She didn't bite Beca once. Not while her blood was thinned. She thought she would be proud of her.

"Chloe, please don't yell."

She sighed again. Crossing her arms. "Nothing pleases you. What the fuck do you want from me Beca?"

Becas eyes were hot with tears. She was ashamed of herself and she knew Chloe her girlfriend as well as Chloe her sire was too. Why was she doing this?

"Because, when you drink it... you're you again." She said softly and Chloe stared at her.

"And when you don't drink it, you..." She trailed off. Too ashamed to say it out loud.

"What? What do I do?" She asked.

Beca looked up at her. Her tears of embarrassment sliding down her flushed cheeks. "You scare me." She whispered and Chloe felt the blood drain from her face.

As her anger slipped away, Becas feelings hit her full force. She was terrified of the Chloe that showed up when she needed a fix. She was scared of the hurtful words she might throw at her. She was scared of feeling useless. Of not being what Chloe wanted.

She looked at the girl huddled on the bed, clutching a sheet to her chest to protect herself in such a vulnerable state.

The girl she had just made feel like she was the only person in the world. The girl that had just made her feel like nothing could possibly break them apart.

She could feel the fear Beca had buried deep down. That one day, Chloe would drain her, paralyze her and leave her again. Because she wasn't what Chloe truly wanted.

She felt her own eyes fill with tears. She had made such a huge mess. She had damaged Beca more than any of them realized.

She was traumatized by Chloes initial abandonment. Terrified of being left again. She didn't know what to do or how to act. She just knew that Chloe was slipping away. She knew that stopping like this. Refusing the blood, human blood or vampire blood, was going to end badly.

"Please don't be angry." Beca pleaded in a whisper, not looking at Chloe, but at the bed in front of her.

Chloe let out a breath as her own tears fell. This was supposed to be a good night. Beca landed the job of her dreams. They were supposed to celebrate. But it was ending with Chloe backing away from the broken girl in front of her.

The one she was responsible for breaking in every way.

Becas eyes shot up as Chloe took a step back. She needed air, she needed space, room to think.

"No, please, please don't leave me." She begged, getting up from the bed, the sheet wrapped around her.

Chloe shook her head slowly. In a daze. "Please, Chloe, don't leave me again."

She didn't know when Beca had approached her, she just knew the younger girl was pressing her self into Chloe, desperately hoping she would wrap her arms around her and hold her tight.

She let out another breath as she lifted her arms and wrapped them around the trembling body against her.

"I won't leave you Beca." She whispered into her hair.

She felt Beca push impossibly closer. "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry for how badly I've hurt you. I'm sorry for what I am. I love you so much."

Beca gripped the front of her shirt tightly.

"I-I love you too."

"I'm not going to put you through this again. This is done. I won't hurt you again, I promise."

Beca nodded softly and Chloe kissed the top of her head.

"Come to bed, baby."

Chloe soon found herself under the covers, holding Beca protectively against her. The younger of the two had silently cried herself to sleep, still grasping her shirt.

Chloe closed her eyes, willing herself to sleep. Vowing to make up for what she had done. The damage she caused was far beyond what she thought. And she would make up for it. She had too.

A/N: I'm feeling angsty. Hence this chapter. But this is the beginning of the end! And things are going to start looking up! PLEASE review? Pretty please?


	24. Her happiness

Aubrey watched as Becas eyes closed and she relaxed into the couch as Chloe leaned into her, gently drinking from her neck, cradling her face.

"What's the latest on that job?" Stacie asked as she walked in, breaking her gaze. Stacie only glanced at the couple in the couch, feeling her stomach flutter, knowing it was coming from Beca.

"Oh, uh I got a response and they asked me to come in sometime next week for an interview."

Stacie smiled and leaned down, "Baby that's great news!" She said kissing her softly.

"Thank you." She smiled, leaning back into the chair she was sitting in and pulling Stacie into her lap.

She laughed and got comfortable as Chloe pulled away from Beca, not a drop of blood left on her neck.

This would be her second full day without any human blood. She wasn't very talkative, and did her best to respond when she was spoken too but they knew she was doing her best to keep the cravings under control. And with that, her temper.

Beca tried not to take it to heart, she knew Chloe was doing her best to stand by her promise. So when the older girl had approached her just moments before and asked if she could drink from her, she instantly lead her to the couch, her heart racing in anticipation.

She sat up, reaching toward Beca, gently brushing her hair out of her face as she smiled at her sleepily.

"Thank you," She started and Beca slowly sat up, scooting closer to her.

"No, thank you." She said brushing a kiss across her lips. "Do you feel better?"

Chloe looked down with a small sigh before looking back up, her eyes moving over to Aubrey and Stacie. "I do, yeah."

Beca watched her for a second. "If you don't you can be honest."

Chloe looked back at her. "I am being honest. I do feel better. I feel full. I still have a slight craving but it's getting easier to ignore." She smiled. "Soon, it'll be nothing."

Beca couldn't help but smile as she leaned into Chloe and she pressed a kiss to Becas temple.

"So Beca, when do you start?" Aubrey asked and she leaned back into the couch, pulling Chloe with her. The older girl chuckled and wrapped her arm around her, very willing to give Beca the attention she was wanting.

"Monday morning. I'll get to see the studio I'll be working in and I'll have my own office."

"That's awesome!" Stacie said, "Does your office have windows?"

She shrugged, "I don't know actually. I hope so."

"This is so exciting." Stacie said. "You're getting to live your dream, and we get to watch."

Beca looked down. "It's exciting for you?"

"Absolutely." Aubrey said. "There is nothing better than watching someone you care about get to do exactly what makes them happy. It's very exciting seeing you get to do this."

Beca looked at Chloe who was grinning at her. "For you too?" She asked softly and Chloe smiled.

"Of course baby. Your happiness means everything to me. I'm more than excited for you. I can't wait to see what you become."

"It wouldn't have been possible with out your help." She said. Hearing Chloe speaking so sweetly to her, being so honest, she couldn't help the shyness that seemed to take over. Everything had been so tense and unbearable at times. Now, Chloe was getting back to her old personality and Beca was getting the same feelings she got when she first met her.

"That's not true, you would have gotten here." Chloe said and Aubrey smiled, feeling herself begin to truly relax seeing Beca and Chloe becoming more comfortable together.

Beca didn't have a response. She couldn't help but simply smile at Chloe, and lay against her.

"Alright love birds." Aubrey said tapping Stacie's thigh and she stood up, pulling Aubrey with her.

Chloe looked up at them, her hand trailing through Becas hair as the younger girl melted into her.

"We are going to head into the city and explore a bit. Do you want to come?"

Chloe looked down at Beca and she looked from Chloe to Aubrey.

"No thanks, I think I'm going to work on a new demo today." Beca said and looked at Chloe.

"You can go though, if you want."

"No I'm good. I want to watch you work."

Aubrey and Stacie laughed as Beca rolled her eyes.

"Okay weirdo."

XXXXXX

Monday morning arrived faster than they would have liked but Beca was excited none the less. Chloe sat on the end of the bed, watching her smooth out the fitted black pantsuit she wore. Her hair fell over shoulders in soft curls. Her make up was done to perfection and her fingers shined with rings, her wrists with bracelets.

"Becs, you look amazing." Chloe said standing up and walking up behind her.

Beca smiled as she moved her hair so she could press her lips to the side of her neck, her hands sliding around to hold her middle as she pulled her back against her.

"Thank you."

"I mean, really, really, amazing." She said enunciating each word with an opened mouth kiss to her neck and Becas eyes fluttered closed as she leaned her head to the side giving her more room.

"Chlo, you're going to make me late." She said, reaching her hand up to tangle her fingers in red hair, holding her in place.

"That's okay," Chloe mumbled against her neck, her hand slipping into the black blazer she wore and Beca gasped lightly before smirking and breaking Chloes hold on her, turning around.

"Don't pout." She said kissing the frown from her lips. "I'm going to miss you today."

Chloe smiled leaning her forehead against Becas. "Yeah?"

"Very much. I already can't wait to get home to you." She said.

"I love you Beca. I'm so proud of you."

Beca hummed, pressing her lips to Chloes again. "Not as proud as I am of you."

"Thank you, Beca. That means a lot."

Beca smiled, giving her one more kiss. "Do you want to drink a little more? Before I go?"

Chloe stood back and shook her head. "No baby, you need your strength today. If I get hungry I'll ask Stacie or Bree."

"You've never fed from Stacie?" Beca said in wonder. "Will you drink from a glass, or?"

"If that makes you more comfortable." Chloe said. "Aubrey will be more than happy too-"

"No it's fine. More than fine, I think it would bring you two closer. So please, if you need to, it's better fresh you know that."

Chloe looked down, taking a breath. "Okay love. I will, I promise."

XXXXXX

As if it were the first day of school, Aubrey, Stacie and Chloe stood outside and watched Beca pull out of the driveway.

"This is so great." Aubrey smiled. "But I think we are going to need a second s car."

"Agreed." Chloe said as they filed back into the house.

"So what are your plans, Chlo?" Stacie asked and Chloe dropped onto the couch.

"I'm not sure yet. I've been thinking about it but I haven't really thought of anything. I'm going to look around on the internet today, see if I can find something new that I haven't done before."

"I think that's a good idea. Maybe something fun, that won't stress you out too much." Aubrey suggested and Chloe nodded.

"Yeah, I think you're right. When is your interview?"

"Tomorrow morning, hopefully it goes well."

"It will, I think it's going to be so different for you. But good."

Stacie nodded. "I can't wait to see you in front of a room full of eight year olds."

"That's going to be the most well behaved third grade class in history." Chloe laughed and Aubrey scoffed.

"It's what kids need. Structure and someone that won't put up with any crap. They will be the best behaved class and it will follow them as they grow up. Hopefully into respectable human beings."

Chloe and Stacie laughed as they continued to discuss Aubrey as a teacher.

It felt so natural and she could almost forget that she had anything wrong with her at all. She could pretend her eyes weren't red, and that she hadn't killed dozens of people. It felt nice, though she wished she had Beca there with her.

Little did she know, Aubrey and Stacie were treasuring this moment just as much as she was. Having Chloe back had a bigger impact on all of them, than she would ever know.

A/N: PLEASE please please please review? Please? Thanks :)


	25. Gift

"Right now, we just want you to get comfortable in the studio. Get to know the space, so when you're in there with an artist, you are in a space you know. We have a few people we are interested in you meeting with, but for now just take a couple days working with the equipment. We will give you some sample tracks and you can play around with them okay?"

Beca smiled, nodding quickly.

"We are excited to have you Beca, everyone was very impressed with the demos you showed us."

"Thank you, I hope I don't disappoint you." She said and stood up as her new boss did.

"I don't see that happening." He said holding his hand out and she took it, shaking it firmly.

His name was Cameron, he was in his forties and he was the man that interviewed Beca the week before. A couple of people had been hesitant, her young age making them question her abilities but he pushed for her and in the end won.

She was excited to tell Stacie that her office did indeed have windows. In fact the whole back wall was a giant window. Twenty-five stories up overlooking L.A..

She couldn't help but stand in front of the window and take in the sight before her. Wondering how she had gotten so lucky. Not only was she actually living her dream, standing in an office that was the size of the kitchen in her childhood home, that was just for her. She was living in the city of dreams with a girl that she considered to be an actual angel. She had a new family, an eternal life. Eternal youth.

She had everything anyone could ever want.

She turned away from the window, running her hand along the glossy black top of her desk.

She had it all, and really hadn't done anything to earn it. Chloe would say differently, she smiled at the thought as she sat down at her desk and pulled out her phone.

She would earn the right to have such a luxurious life. She wouldn't take it for granted, she wouldn't waste it. She would make it count, she would do everything she could to make a difference, big or small. She had the opportunity to help people through music, she was in a position to do so.

And she was going to take full advantage of it.

XXXXXX

Chloe let her chin rest in her hand as she scrolled through a job listing site. So far she had made a list and scratched out the majority of the jobs on it.

She let out a frustrated sigh as Aubrey walked in.

"Hey Chlo, find anything?"

She sat back and looked at the screen. "Nope."

"You've never worked with Animals, what about that?" She asked walking over and glancing at the list of scribbles.

"Like what?"

"I don't know, maybe volunteer at a rescue or something?"

"That could be fun." She mused, writing it down before sitting back up and typing it into her laptop.

Aubrey smiled when she saw Chloes lips turn up slightly.

"Have you heard from Beca yet?" She asked and Chloe looked at her.

"Yeah, actually she sent me this." She said pulling out her phone and opening her texts. Aubrey waited until she was handed the phone.

She smiled at the picture. Beca had taken a photo of herself in front of a large window, the city behind her.

"Wow." She nodded.

"That's the view from her office." Chloe smiled as Stacie walked in.

"Ooh lets see." She said and Aubrey turned the phone toward her.

Stacie's eyes grew. "No shit?!" She said grabbing the phone.

Chloe laughed as the phone was handed back to her.

"Yep, she's a fancy producer now." She said.

"Hey, I have an idea." Aubrey said, and Chloe could see the excitement dancing in her eyes.

XXXXXX

Beca had unpacked her laptop and was currently transferring a few of the projects she had been working on to a thumb drive.

She had gotten settled in her office, making a mental note to get a few things to make it a little more her. Excited to place a picture of Chloe on her desk.

It was nearly one in the afternoon when she made her way into the studio that she would be working in. It was big, and the walls were bare.

She knew that this studio wasn't used by anyone else, it was essentially hers and she would be in charge of making it her own, just like her office.

She smiled as she walked over to the large mixing console and let her fingers brush over it. Across from her was the actual studio portion. The live room where the artists would be recording their music.

She took a breath and sat down, turning on the board and with a small smile, began learning her way around it.

XXXXXX

"Aubrey, she is going to flip out." Chloe shook her head as they exited the taxi they had taken into the city.

"It's necessary. And she deserves it, doesn't she?" She asked as the walked through two large glass doors.

Chloe nodded. "It is, and she does." She agreed.

It only took a couple of hours, and a discussion on what was more 'Beca' before the three girls walked out of the building, and towards the new car they would be gifting the younger girl when she got home.

XXXXX

"She was so nervous about even using your credit card that day." Stacie said when they arrived home.

"How so?" Chloe asked and Stacie shook her head.

"She was worried about spending too much. She was worried that she hadn't earned the money and she shouldn't be using it. I told her that the amount of money wasn't a problem. It just didn't seem to click in her head exactly how much you both have earned and put away over the last hundred or so years."

Chloe looked at Aubrey sadly. "I hope this doesn't freak her out."

"She is going to need a car. Stacie has her bike, we have the SUV, technically you're going to need something of your own too. We got her something practical but fun, that will last. I'm sure she will try and convince us to return it but we all know that isn't happening. She has a job in the city, I'll be getting a job... she needed a car and we could afford to get her one. It's that simple." Aubrey said.

"It might not seem that simple to her." Chloe said. "I fully agree with you, I'm just worried she will feel guilty about it."

"Don't worry Chlo. She will be okay. We are a family, this is what family does. She needed something, we made it happen."

"I don't think she is even aware she needed it." Stacie chuckled.

"You think she will like it?" Chloe asked.

"I think she is going to love it."

XXXXXX

With the new car parked in the garage and the garage door shut, the girls waited for Beca to return home.

She had texted Chloe when she left the label, nearly an hour before.

They all sat in the living room, watching tv and waiting to hear the front door open.

When they did, Chloe was instantly on her feet and moving toward the door to greet her.

Beca had just set her bag down when Chloe approached her with a smile.

"Hi baby, how was it?" She asked pulling her in for a kiss before taking her hand and leading her to the living room.

"It's was amazing, honestly. My office is huge and the view is beautiful. The studio is mine and I spent most of the day in there working on a few demos and playing with some tracks Cameron gave me."

"Cameron is?" Stacie asked.

"My boss." She said. "He is super nice and didn't hover. Just let me get comfortable with everything."

"That's awesome, when do you get to work with someone?"

She shrugged. "I'm not sure, he said he wants me to take a few days to get comfortable in the studio but they have some people in mind."

"That's exciting!" Chloe said. "I'm glad you had a good day."

Beca smiled at her, moving to leave another kiss on her lips. "Thank you. How was your day? Did you find anything you might want to do?"

She nodded. "Yeah a few things but I haven't decided yet."

"Will you show me?"

"Of course." She said. "But first, we have a surprise for you."

Beca looked from Chloe to Aubrey and Stacie. "What is it?" She asked cautiously.

"Come on." Chloe smiled standing up and taking Becas hand.

Aubrey and Stacie both stood, excited smiles on their faces.

"What's going on?" She asked, her voice a little nervous.

"Don't worry, you're going to love it." Chloe said, stepping behind her and gently covering her eyes.

She felt another hand take hers and knew it was Aubrey.

"Keep your eyes closed." She said. "And follow me."

"She's covering my eyes." Beca pointed out and Stacie chuckled.

"You could still peek." She said and Beca let out a breath as she followed them.

She heard a door open and a light flip on.

"Congratulations on your new job, Beca." Aubrey said and Chloes hands moved away from her eyes.

She opened them slowly and her jaw dropped.

"I-I don't- what is this?" She asked looking at the matte black Jeep Wrangler parked in the garage.

"It's for you." Chloe said from behind her. "You deserve it, and you'll need it to get back and forth to the label."

Beca tore her eyes away from the Jeep to look at Aubrey and Stacie who stood to her right.

"No, this is too much, you didn't have to-" she began, her voice strained, and almost upset, as Stacie has expected.

"Beca, please. We wanted to do this for you. And you really do need a good reliable car. It's a gift." Stacie said calmly and Chloes eyes flashed to her. She knew that tone of voice, she recognized it well.

Beca nodded slowly and Chloe slipped her arms around her waist.

"It's beautiful. Thank you guys." She smiled looking back at the Jeep.

"Of course baby, you deserve it." Chloe said kissing the side of her head.

Aubrey glanced at Stacie, and the girl shrugged lightly. Aubrey too, was aware that Stacie had used her ability as a sire to calm Beca down when she got worked up. She also knew that Chloe watched it happen.

Right now, Chloe was smiling softly, holding Beca tightly as she looked at the car.

But she had seen her eyes on Stacie the moment she began speaking to Beca. She hoped she wasn't angry about it, she hoped it hadn't ruined the tension free environment they had just barley gotten back.

"Come on, lets take it for a drive." Chloe smiled and Beca couldn't hide her excited smile as Chloe handed her a set of keys.

"You coming?" She asked Aubrey and Stacie but Aubrey shook her head.

"No you two go have fun." She said.

"You sure?" Beca asked and she nodded again.

"Yeah, go on, be careful." She said taking Stacie's hand.

"I'm getting hungry anyway." She said and Stacie squeezed her hand as they got into the car.

"Thank you again." Beca smiled and they both returned the smile.

"Anytime Becs." Stacie said as Chloe got in and closed the door.

Aubrey hit the garage door opener and watched as it opened and Beca backed out of the garage.

"You have to be more careful, Stace." Aubrey said softly as they pulled out of the driveway.

"I couldn't help it. She was starting to panic. This is a good thing and I wanted her to enjoy it."

"I understand love. But I don't know that Chloe will see it that way."

Stacie nodded. "Chloe didn't give me a choice not that long ago. We bonded, it's stronger than we ever thought it would be and I couldn't stop myself." She explained.

Aubrey sighed but nodded. "I get it. And I love you for it." She said.

"I love you too." Stacie smiled leaning in and kissing her softly.

"Come on. Let's get you some dinner." She said and lead Aubrey back into the house.

A/N: more of a filler. I wanted to spoil beca but it seemed a little much to give her an expensive sports car. Besides, a Jeep Wrangler seems like a "Beca" car too me. Also thank you all for telling me about my mistake last update. It was only a matter of time before I updated a chapter to the wrong story! That's what happens when you're exhausted! Please review? A couple fluffy chapters here meaning... something is coming! But no worries... stay tuned!


	26. Trust and control

Stacie looked up from the magazine she was absentmindedly flipping through as Chloe entered the kitchen. Her fingers skimming along the counter top, her red eyes on Stacie.

She sat up straighter, her blood rubbing cold and her own eyes flashing to the living room where Aubrey had fallen asleep on the couch watching a movie.

Beca was upstairs, having eaten and fallen asleep as well, the busy and exciting day exhausted her.

She could feel the uneasiness that surrounded Chloe and it made her want to run.

She looked back at Chloe as she took a seat beside her, trying not to shift uncomfortably.

"You used compulsion on her today." She said calmly and Stacie gulped silently before nodding.

"I did."

Chloe let out a breath, studying her intently.

"Come outside with me." She said standing up and Stacie looked at Aubrey's sleeping form once again. Angry at herself for the fear coursing through her.

Chloe was still unstable at times and she didn't want anything to upset the peace they had had the last few days.

Chloe however, didn't wait for her to make up her mind, she simply walked through the living room and out the back door.

With a deep breath, she stood from her stool and followed her out. She stopped just a few feet outside the glass door, leaving it open just in case.

She wouldn't back down from a fight if it came to it, but she also didn't exactly feel like being paralyzed if it could be avoided and the door being opened gave her a chance to yell for Aubrey if she needed too.

Chloe stood by the pool, her back to Stacie and the younger girl waited with baited breath.

"Chloe I-" she started, wanting to defend herself against what ever she had coming but the moment the words left her mouth, Chloe had turned around and fixed her with a hard stare.

"Beca is mine." She said.

Stacie nodded again. "Beca doesn't belong to anyone. You said that yourself. But I know she is your sired. And she is your girlfriend." She said and Chloe raised an eyebrow.

"Chloe you left her. For a long time and when you did that, you literally gave her to me as if she were something to just be given away. As if she meant nothing."

Stacie didn't know where this sudden courage came from, when only seconds ago she feared what might happen in the dimly lit back yard.

"You gave her to me and I took care of her. Aubrey took care of her and the bond that none of us wanted, that none of us even knew was possible, grew strong. She relied on me the way she should have relied on you."

Chloe stepped back, her arms coming up to hug herself as Stacie's words sunk in. It wasn't something she didn't know. But she was sure she was going to have control of this situation and she lost it quickly. Now all she could do was listen.

"We are all so happy you decided to come back. Not only for Becas sake, but for yours. It's okay, Chloe. You lost yourself. But you are trying, and I know it's going to be hard for you to accept the fact that Beca and I bonded. It wasn't my intention until you left her with me. And I'm sorry, but you can't be angry at me for doing as you asked."

Chloe looked down. "I know that. And I'm not angry with you for that. I just-"

"You want to be the one to comfort her in anyway possible whenever she needs it and today, I stepped in when it should have been you ." Stacie said.

Chloe looked at her for a long time, before nodding. "Yeah." She sighed. "And Beca wasn't even phased by it."

Stacie softened her stance and pushed her hands into her pockets. "And she won't be. Because it's what she has been used to for a long time now. I'm sure she'd rather it be you, and I promise to do my best to stay out of it and let you be what she needs from now on."

"I'm sorry if I scared you. Bringing you out here." Chloe said, her voice ashamed as she looked up at her.

"Not an emotion I'm used too." Stacie tried to joke and Chloe chuckled.

"We are family Chloe. And things are getting better."

"Yeah." Chloe smiled and walked toward the house, Stacie falling in step next to her. "They are."

XXXXXX

Beca was standing in the bathroom in front of the mirror, still in her tank top and pajama pants trying to tame her curls when Chloe walked in.

"Do you have to go into the label today?" She asked stepping up behind her and slipped her hands around her waist.

"Not today, Cameron said coming in eight days straight is unnecessary and that I can do somethings from home." She rolled her eyes and Chloe laughed.

"Don't try to act like part of it isn't driving the Jeep." She jokes and Beca rolled her eyes.

"What can I say? I feel kind of bad ass in it." She smiled.

"Well, you have to take a break at some point. I've missed you being here this last week." She said brushing her hair to the side and pressing her lips to the exposed skin between her neck and shoulder.

Beca closed her eyes leaning back into her. "You don't miss me, you miss sex." She said and was surprised when the grip on her waist moved to her hips and tightened, before she was flipped around.

She was surprised and a little nervous until Chloe smirked as she pressed herself against Beca, pushing her back into the counter.

"I missed both," she said reaching up to slide her hand through her hair and pull her in for a kiss.

Beca smiled into it, and tangled her own fingers in Chloe's red curls.

They kissed for a few moments, Chloe moving her hands from Becas hair to her waist where she pushed her hand under the thin tank top.

When she broke the kiss, and nudged Becas chin to the side so she had access to her neck, Beca sighed, letting her head fall back. "I want you to drink from me."

She felt a low growl against her neck and Chloe's hands tighten on her waist. Her hips rolling against Becas.

She smirked before reaching up and gently grabbing a hand full of hair, pulling Chloe away from her neck so she could look into her eyes.

"I want you to make me cum, and I want you to drink from me while I do." She said and watched as Chloe's pupils seemed to rapidly grow before she was flipped back around and her hands were placed on the edge of the sink.

She looked in the reflection to see a predatory gaze on her as Chloe pressed herself into Becas back.

"Keep your eyes on me." She husked in Becas ear and she nodded as Chloe pushed her feet apart and released one of her hands, guiding it to her stomach while she attached her lips to her neck once more.

Beca couldn't help but arch back into the body holding her against the counter as one hand pushed up, firmly massaging her breast and the other slipped into the waist band of her cotton pajama pants.

She whimpered and her eyes fluttered shut at the first touch of Chloe's fingers and they stilled.

"Open your eyes."

She quickly obeyed and found Chloe's eyes were still locked on hers while her hands and mouth did things that made her legs tremble and her breath catch.

She had never watched herself in the mirror like this, she had never been able to see what they looked like during sex. And she found she liked what she saw.

Chloe only caressed her for a few moments before she moved lower and entered her with two fingers making her moan audibly and her legs give out.

Chloe's body held her up though and she gasped as Chloe began nipping the flushed, tender skin of her neck while she pumped her fingers, hard and fast, her palm pushing against her clit with every thrust.

"Chlo-" She choked out, her eyes falling shut just momentarily before opening again. "Don't stop,"

Chloe answered by scratching her nails down her chest and stomach as she pumped faster and nipped her neck harder. Beca winced, feeling the soft skin of her stomach split beneath her nails and knowing the scratches would be closed by the time they finished.

Her moans were getting louder and her breath came out in sharp exhales as she tried to remain upright as well as keep her eyes on Chloe.

"Is this what you wanted?" Chloe asked pulling away from her neck.

She nodded quickly and Chloe smirked.

Her grip on the sink was almost painful but she wouldn't remove her hands, knowing they were helping her stay upright.

Chloe moved her eyes to watch them in the mirror.

It was a new view, and she too liked being able to see them. She wished she would have removed Becas clothes, wanting to be able to see her body, but with or without the clothes, she loved what she saw and what she felt. And part of that was Becas body tensing and trembling against her because of what she was doing.

She loved knowing she could bring her girlfriend to this point. That Beca trusted her to take full control of her. That she asked her too.

"God, baby look at you," She said and Beca looked in the reflection, biting her lip, trying not to let go yet.

"You're perfect." She whispered.

Finally, unable to hold it any longer, her eyes closed tightly and her head fell back, her body rolling against Chloe's as she came hard, and Chloe wrapped her arm around her, holding her protectively against her before biting into her neck and feeling the blood pour out quickly.

Becas release wasn't quiet and Chloe loved it. She drank deeply, one hand gently caressing her side as her other gently helped her come down from her climax before she pulled out of her all together, still drinking.

It was only when a soft sigh escaped the younger girl and her body started to fall that Chloe tightened her grip and pulled away from her neck.

She drank more than she intended too but the sleepy smile on Becas lips told her she was more than okay with it.

She kissed her neck before carefully turning her.

"I've got you, love." She said as she lifted her up cradling her close as she walked to their bed.

"I love you Beca." She said as she laid her on the bed, stroking her cheek. Beca smiled up at her before her eyes locked on Chloe's and began to water. She reached up, her finger tips gently brushing beside Chloes eye.

"Blue." She whispered tiredly as she began to lose the battle with her eyelids and Chloe looked at her in confusion.

"What baby?"

"Your eyes." She said, as she drifted off. "You're you again."

Chloe furrowed her brow before it hit her and she felt her stomach flutter as she carefully moved away from Beca who had succumbed to her exhaustion. She hurried back into the bathroom and looked in the mirror.

Her eyes that were blood red just minutes before, had indeed shifted back to the cerulean blue she had always had. They filled with tears and she covered her mouth as she looked at them.

Gone were the red irises that reminded her every time she looked in the mirror, of what she had done and who she had become.

Replaced by the eyes Beca had trusted, and gazed into for hours their first night together. The eyes she fell in love with.

She looked into the room where Beca lie sleeping peacefully, the last thing she had seen before drifting off being Chloe's blue eyes.

She walked back in, leaned over and placed a soft kiss against her lips.

"I'm me again." She repeated.

A/N: Please review? I'm going to get back into this. I have too. And this chapter just flowed out of me. So it must be where I should be going with it.


	27. Enjoy the view

"Beca?"

The house was quiet, as it usually was when they weren't all together talking or relaxing the living room. Chloe walked through the house, smilingly at all the beautiful natural light that illuminated the house.

She couldn't help but marvel at the beautiful view of the city from the ceiling to floor windows that made up the entire back wall of the living room. Across their back yard, over the pool, and the hedges. Overlooking Los Angeles. She was halfway up the staircase when she stopped to face the windows. The warmth on her face as the late afternoon sun came in filled with the comfort that she only found while home.

She smiled softly again and released a breath before walking the rest of the way up the stairs toward their bedroom.

"Baby?" She called again as she walked into the room.

"Out here." Came Becas voice and she walked over, stepping through the French doors and onto the balcony.

She walked up behind her and wrapped her arms around her waist, resting her chin on her shoulder.

"I was calling for you." Her voice came out almost a whisper as she let her eyes fall on the same view she was looking at from the staircase.

Beca hummed, leaning back into her. "The sun is setting, and the smog isn't as thick today. I wanted to see it."

"I thought sunrises were your favorite?" Chloe mused, her eyes locked lazily on the setting sun.

"They are. But there is also something about a warm summer sunset. Especially with a view like this."

She felt Chloe's arms tighten around her waist.

"Do you like it here?"

There was a pause before Beca turned in her arms and Chloe loosened her grip enough to allow her to turn easily.

Their eyes met and it was quiet between them as Beca became almost mesmerized by the way the sunset reflected in Chloe's cerulean eyes. Reminding her of a clear October sky, the kind found back in Georgia.

"I love it here." She said and Chloe smiled softly.

"Promise?"

Beca looked down, "Anywhere you are..." She said, her voice so soft Chloe almost didn't hear it. She smirked and tilted Beca's chin back up to look at her.

"As long as I'm with you, I'll love where we are."

"Even back in Barden?" Chloe asked, it a wasn't a serious question but Beca still answered.

"Anywhere."

A breath left the older girl and slipped her hand from Beca's chin and through her hair, pulling her in for a soft kiss.

XXXXXX

"Are you sure you got enough?" Beca asked as Chloe gently pulled away from her neck.

She nodded. "Yes, love, now go You're going to be late."

Beca watched her skeptically for a second before letting out a defeated sigh standing up and Chloe followed her. "Okay, but please let Aubrey or Stacie-"

"Beca, seriously." Chloe said, her tone clipped.

Beca stopped and looked down for a second before nodding. "Okay, I'm sorry." She said and looked back up. "I love you."

"I love you too." Chloe said stepping closer to her and pressing their lips together.

When they pulled back Beca gave her another smile before leaving the room.

When she got downstairs she started getting her bags together and looked over at Aubrey.

"Bree, come with me?" She asked softly and Aubrey who was setting the blood pitcher back into the fridge looked at her curiously but followed her out into the garage.

"What's wrong?" The blonde asked as Beca opened the passenger door to the Jeep and set her things inside.

"It's Chloe." She said, and Aubrey could already feel the guilt coming off of her.

"What is it?" She asked gently, stepping closer.

"She's not drinking enough. Not nearly as much as she should be. Not even close to the amount she makes me drink. She hasn't had human blood in a bit, and her mood seems okay, but..."

Aubrey nodded. "I'll see what I can do." She promised.

"Thank you, Bree."

She nodded. "Of course, and thank you for telling me. She doesn't feed from me, hardly ever anymore. I know she doesn't feed from Stacie. If she's not taking enough from you there is a reason. Don't feel bad for telling me either." She said reaching out and squeezing her arm.

Beca looked up, grateful she knew this made her uncomfortable without having to tell her.

"I have to go, I appreciate it." She said turning for the Jeep.

"No worries, have a good day." Aubrey smiled as Beca climbed in and pulled out of the driveway.

She turned back towards the door with a sigh. Chloe not drinking enough didn't seem like a huge issue, but since she was addicted to copious amounts of human blood just weeks before, it could become a huge problem.

XXXXXX

A few hours later, Aubrey walked into the living room and a startled gasp left her, her hand flying over her heart as she looked up. Chloe was standing on the banister, at least twenty feet above the ground.

"Chloe what the hell?"

She looked down at her and lifted the rag in her hand.

"What? I'm dusting. These vents up here we're getting bad."

Aubrey quirked an eyebrow at her. "Once upon a time we hired someone to do that." She chuckled walking toward the bannister.

"Once upon a time we hired someone to keep the entire house clean on a weekly basis because we were both working constantly."

Aubrey nodded thoughtfully. "Well, I got that job." She smiled up at Chloe. She looked down, her face turning up into a smile of her own and Aubrey stepped back as she stepped off the bannister.

The dull thud was the only thing she heard before she was pulled into a tight hug. "Aubrey that's amazing! Oh my god when do you start?"

They pulled apart and Aubrey tucked her hair back. "School starts back in two weeks. I have until then to decorate my classroom and get the seating arrangements done. It's not a huge school, and it's basically right out of a book but, I think I'll put my own twist on the material. I don't want to give lessons purely from a book."

"Aubrey that's fantastic! I'm so happy for you."

"So, you wanna go shopping with me and help me decorate my room?"

Chloe's smile grew wider. "Oh my god, yes! This is going to be so much fun."

Stacie looked at them funny as she walked down the stairs. "What's happening?"

"Bree just told me she got the job."

Stacie smiled as she reached the bottom, "Isn't it great?"

"I asked Chloe to help me decorate my room."

Chloe looked at Stacie, the worry of her possibly wanting to be the one to do that making her smile fall. Stacie caught it instantly though.

"Oh thank god. I'm awful at that stuff."

Chloe smiled in relief as Stacie leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. "I'm gonna ride into the city and see if there is anything interesting to do."

"Okay, do you need to drink before you go?"

She shook her head. "Nope, had a couple glasses from the fridge." She said and kissed her again. "Bye Chlo, have a good day."

"Bye Stacie."

Aubrey turned back to her. "It's so nice to see these beautiful blues again." She said reaching out and trailing her thumb across her cheek making Chloe blink shyly.

"Alright well, I also had blood from the fridge so I'm all set. Come drink from me and then we can go?" She asked walking passed her and sitting on the couch.

Chloe sighed. "I'm good."

Aubrey shook her head. "No you're not, I know you haven't eaten since Beca left this morning and we always drink before going out so come on." She said and patted the couch.

Chloe let out one more breath before sitting beside her and Aubrey smiled as she leaned back and moved the hair away from her neck.

"Fill up okay?" She asked as Chloe leaned into her.

She nodded and gently kissed her neck before biting into it. Aubrey had barely relaxed into the gentle and warm feeling of Chloe drinking from her when she pulled back.

Aubrey's hand instantly shot up and wrapped around the back of her neck holding her close. "More, please?"

Chloe's brow furrowed. "I don't need more." Aubrey knew she was lying and she didn't understand why. However she made a promise to Beca and she wasn't going to take Chloe out in public with out a full belly. If Chloe could lie, so could Aubrey. And that would be dealt with later.

"Please Chlo? I need it."

She looked at her in confusion. "What?"

Aubrey looked down. "I need it. I-It's just-"

"Aubrey what's going on?" Chloe asked, relaxing back into her so Aurbey would release her neck.

She sighed. "Sometimes Stacie still finds it hard to drink from me. She prefers the blood we drain. Beca feeds from you most of the time. I just... you understand right? I need it." She said and Chloe relaxed further.

"A little more." She said. Aubrey smiled softly.

"Thank you Chlo."

She didn't answer, instead she leaned back in and bit her again and Aubrey relaxed as she drank until her belly was full.

When she pulled away, Aubrey was in a slight daze. "I took too much, you're tired." Chloe said.

"No, I'm okay. I'll have a glass before we leave." She said reaching up wiping away the single drop of blood on Chloe's lip. However, instead of just wiping it off, she gathered it and pressed her finger to Chloe's lips prompting her to open them.

She locked her eyes with Aubrey's as she wrapped her lips around her finger, taking the blood before it was slowly removed.

"Thank you Chlo." She said as she stood up on weak legs and walked into the kitchen. Chloe watched her go, wondering what had just happened and if maybe it had anything to do with Stacie possibly distancing herself from her again.

She shook her head standing up. If that was the case, it would be handled quickly. If not, then she couldn't help but wonder exactly what had just happened.

XXXXXX

Beca leaned back in her chair, and swiveled it in half circles back and forth as she let her eyes drift closed and focused on the music pouring through her headphones.

She was given a demo from someone that had been discovered singing in a bar and was told to work on it. Nothing more and nothing less. It was dropped on her desk that morning and she's spent the day doing exactly as she was told.

It was early evening when she got a text message and opened it to find it was a picture from Chloe of her and Aubrey outside the label. She smiled and stood up, dialing her number.

Chloe answered on the first ring.

"Chlo? Are you here?"

"*We are in the lobby, can we come see you?*

Beca smiled, her chest warming.

"Of course Baby, I'll just let the front desk know to let you up."

"*Okay, see you soon!*"

Beca walked over to her desk and picked up her phone calling the front desk and telling them Chloe and Aubrey were okay to come up.

She stepped out into the hallway after a few minutes and heard the elevator ping. She smiled when Chloe stepped out and looked around before spotting her.

They met half way down the hall, Beca giving her a tight hug as Aubrey walked up behind her holding two large bags.

"Thanks for the help, Chlo." She laughed.

"What is that?" Beca asked looking at the bags.

"We got some stuff for your office." Chloe smiled and pulled on Becas hand. She ran her fingers along the letters on the outside of the glass wall that was Beca office. It was her name and it made Chloe's heart swell.

They walked in and looked around impressed.

"Damn this is nice." Aubrey said setting the bags down.

"Thanks." She smiled.

"Okay so we got you," Chloe started as she began pulling out picture frames, and small things to decorate her desk.

"We got a few things printed from Chloe's phone." Aubrey said as she began pulling out the photos and putting them in frames.

Chloe pulled out a paper bag and carefully lifted a small plant out of it. "Think you can keep this alive?" She asked setting it on the shiny black desk top.

"I guess we will find out." She smiled pulling Chloe in by the waist to kiss her again.

"Thank you guys this was so thoughtful."

"I'll need the measurements, but I'm ordering some curtains too." She said looking at the large window. Then walked over to it looking out at the city.

"Wow, I thought we had a nice view from the house." Chloe and Beca walked up behind her.

"Beca this is amazing." Chloe smiled.

"What are y'all doing today?" Beca asked as she turned and looked at the photos on her desk. One of her and Chloe, one of all four of them and one of Chloe that Beca had never seen before. She picked it up and admired it. It was a selfie, and she knew Chloe was in their room. Her eyes the beautiful blue she loved so much, her red hair vibrant against the white shirt she wore.

She set it down right next to her laptop so she could see it easily.

"Well say hello to Ms. Posen, third grade teacher." Chloe smiled and Beca looked at Aurbey.

"Oh my god congratulations!" She smiled and hugged the blonde.

"We were shopping for class room decor and decided to surprise you with office stuff." Chloe smiled as she pulled out a box and Beca chuckles seeing it was a meditation desk fountain.

"Thanks guys, this is really sweet."

Chloe smiled as she set up the fountain and Aubrey finished the frames and a little sign that said 'Boss Lady'

"Hope my boss has a sense of humor." She smiled looking at it.

It took a few minutes but soon her desk was decorated in pictures, a plant a fountain

,some signs and a ridiculous amount of candles. As well as the promise of something coming through the mail that would look amazing on the wall opposite the window wall.

Aubrey was seated in the chair on the other side of Beca's desk and Chloe was in Becas lap.

"When do you get to come home?" She asked, and Aubrey rolled her eyes as Chloe snuggled into Becas neck trying to persuade her into leaving with them.

"I still have some work to do love."

"Bring it home?"

Beca chuckled, and leaned back breaking Chloe's hold on her. "Then I'll definitely not finish."

Chloe sighed. "Okay."

Beca chuckled, "Don't pout." She said kissing the pout on her lips.

They were interrupted by a voice clearing in the doorway. They looked to see her boss, Cameron standing there.

"Hello." He smiled.

Beca straightened up and Chloe stood up, feeling the slight push.

"Hey Cameron, this is Chloe my girlfriend and our friend Aubrey." She introduces and Aubrey stood up to shake his hand.

"Nice to meet you." He said then turned to Chloe, offering his hand to her. She took it and nodded at his introduction, still a little put out at Beca so quickly urging her from her lap. She's never been against showing Chloe affection in front of people before.

"Don't mean to interrupt just wanted to check on the status of that demo?"

Beca looked at her computer, the screen was black fro lack of use and she quickly swiped her fingers over eh mouse pad.

"Oh yeah, I just have a little more work to do on it." She said and Chloe picked up on the worry she was trying to hide.

"That's our fault, we brought her somethings and distracted her." She said looking down and tucking a curl of hair behind Becas ear, feeling the younger girl instantly relax.

He shook his head. "No worries." He said. Then picked up the 'Boss Lady' sign and laughed putting it back down.

"No doubt you will be." He winked at her and Chloe who's hand had been resting on Becas shoulder tightened. Beca looked up at her.

"Okay, nice to meet you, have a nice night." He said as he left the office.

"Chloe?" Beca asked reaching up and grabbing Chloe's hand.

"Why did he wink at you?" She asked turning on her and Aubrey's eyes narrowed.

Beca looked just as confused. "What? I don't know I think he was being playful about the sign." She said and Chloe pulled her hand away.

Aubrey watched silently. Beca watched as Chloe walked around the desk and gathered the shopping bags. She wasn't about to voice the sudden insecurities that were just instilled her.

"Chlo what's wrong?" She asked and Chloe shook her head.

"Nothing, you better get back to work. We have distracted you enough." She said and circled the desk again reaching down and cupping her jaw, kissing her harder than necessary for a goodbye kiss and Beca was in a confused daze as Chloe walked out the door. They'd talk later, she decided, though she knew it was rude to leave Beca confused like this.

She blinked a few times looking at Aubrey.

"Did I do something?" She asked and Aubrey shook her head.

"It's been a long day, she's probably thirsty and aggravated. Don't let it upset you, I'll have her sorted by the time you get home."

Beca nodded, scooting closer to her desk, still feeling off about Chloe mood change.

"That was really..."

"Possessive?" Aubrey asked as she picked up her purse.

Beca nodded.

"It's nothing to worry about. She is still a little unstable and like I said, it's been a long day and I know she's thirsty. She took his actions as if he was flirting with you. I'll handle it, you just finish your work and drive home safe okay?"

Beca nodded again. "Thanks Bree".

Beca slipped her headphones back on and got back to work, she knew Aubrey was right and she was impatient to get home and talk to Chloe herself.

She closed her eyes and rolled her neck trying to relax her tense muscles. Letting out a breath she opened her eyes and looked directly at the new picture of Chloe on her desk. A small smile curved her lips and she got back to work. Hoping whatever had upset Chloe would be resolved easily.

A/N: please review?


	28. Shattered

"Chloe, come on." Aubrey sighed as she glanced at Chloe in the passenger seat.

"What Aubrey?" She snapped looked over at her. Aubrey rolled her eyes looking back at the road. Chloe had been quiet since they left the label and her overall body language screamed anger. She wanted to help get it under control before Beca got home.

"You're being ridiculous. Why are you so angry?"

Chloe folded her arms and scoffed. "You're telling me you wouldn't be a little pissed off if someone blatantly flirted with Stacie right in front of you?"

Aubrey chuckled. "Chloe, please. People flirt with Stacie anyway. People flirt with Stacie when we are literally all over each other, borderline public indecency. She's hot. You're hot, Becas hot." She said. "And even though I don't think he was actually flirting with her, it shouldn't matter anyway. Beca is yours and she is coming home to you. Not to mention she didn't reciprocate it at all."

"She was acting funny." Chloe said looking out her window again.

Another sigh left the blonde, this was absurd. However, she didn't want to belittle her best friends feelings. Even if she knew they were being fueled by an addiction she was still struggling with.

"How? Did I miss something?" She asked softly as not to agitate her more. She wanted to fix it not make it worse.

"She got all tense, and she pushed me off of her. Not roughly, but a subtle push that she made clear was for me to get off of her."

Aubrey smiled sadly at her. "Chlo, don't you think maybe it just made her nervous to be acting so casually at work, and her boss had just walked in?"

"Or maybe she didn't want him seeing her being affectionate toward-" Chloe started.

"Enough." Aubrey snapped. "That's bullshit Chloe. Beca fucking adores you. Remember when you thought she and Jesse had something going on? How your jealousy caused problems with you two? Chloe, you can't do that again. Beca is too tuned to your emotions and neither of you need another jealousy induced fight."

Chloe turned on her. "So my feelings are invalid? Because I made a mistake with Jesse? I'm not allowed to feel hurt over what I saw, what I felt?"

"Of course, Chloe. But you also need to sit back and think about the bigger picture. I could feel what Beca was feeling in there, and if you hadn't been so quick to assume you would have too. She got nervous when her boss walked in. She hadn't finished the work she was given and she was relaxing with you in her lap. She was afraid of getting in trouble, being so new to this job."

Aubrey let out a breath. She wanted Chloe to be able to piece this together herself. She wanted her to realize it on her own, but that didn't seem likely. She saw Chloe deflate in the seat next to her.

"I just don't want to lose her." She said, her voice small.

"You won't Chloe. Unless you push her away yourself. Beca isn't going anywhere, I would have thought she made that pretty clear given what she has already been through with you."

She didn't want to sound so harsh but there was no kind way of putting it and treating Chloe like an already cracked piece of glass ready to shatter wasn't going to help.

"I don't know why I'm like this. I can't think straight, it's like everything is a threat. I hate it."

Aubrey looked back over, reaching over and squeezing her leg. "The fact that you can recognize that is a good thing Chlo. You're getting there."

Chloe nodded, though she didn't believe it. The rush of anger she got seeing Cameron do something as insignificant as winking at Beca made her want to rip his throat out. She wasn't only angry at him though, and that is what scared her more.

She was angry at Beca too. Being gently pushed away from her, acting odd around her boss and not reacting to the wink, made her even angrier. Seconds before she had been nuzzling her neck, trying to convince her to come home.

Then, she was ready for a fight. She wanted to scream at her, demanding to know what she thought she was doing. She wanted to bite her. She wanted to punish her.

And now that she was calm, and Aubrey's words made sense, she felt sick.

"Bree?" She asked, beginning to get restless.

Aubrey looked at her as they pulled into the driveway.

"Yeah?"

"I need it."

Aubrey looked confused for a moment. Then it dawned on her and her face paled slightly.

"Blood?"

She nodded, ashamed.

"Well I can feed you, then Stacie-"

"No." She said and Aubrey pursed her lips. She knew what Chloe had meant. But they didn't have the blood she needed and this worried her.

"I need human blood. Before Beca comes home. The thoughts in my head, the anger I felt..." she trailed off.

Aubrey watched her have an internal war with herself.

"Aubrey, I can't be alone with her. Not until this is under control, and it's not."

"Chloe, you can be. You have come so far, you don't need to be supervised around your own girlfriend."

Chloe looked up at her, her blue eyes becoming black. "I'll hurt her." She said, her voice even and matter-of-fact.

Aubrey's face fell. "No you won't."

"I was angry enough back there, for no reason, that I wanted to bite her. Paralyze her for acting the way she did because of something someone else did. I still wanted too, until about two minutes ago when it hit me. Aubrey I'm dangerous. And she isn't safe around me."

Aubrey was speechless. She glanced toward the house. The lights were on, Stacie was home. Beca would be home soon too and they had no human blood.

"I have to get blood."

"Chloe we don't have any, you poured it out."

"You can't get more?"

"Not before Beca gets home."

Chloe looked out the window. "I'll go back to the city." She said and Aubrey instantly pulled the keys out of the ignition.

"The hell you will."

Chloe looked at her. "Aubrey, what else can I do?"

"You can control yourself. You can drink from us, and be full before she gets home. Then, like you do every night, she'll drink from you and it will be okay."

Chloe shook her head. "Please let me go. I won't kill anyone. I'll compel them, take just enough."

"Beca would never forgive me. Or you." Aubrey shook her head and opened her door.

Chloe followed after her and rounded the car grabbing her arm and yanking her back around.

"You'd rather I lose my temper again?" She demanded. "You want me to act on my feelings?"

Aubrey glared at her. Reminding herself that even though it had been a good few days, Chloe was still recovering. This was going to happen one way or another.

"Are you saying that if I don't allow you to go take human blood, you're going to purposely paralyze Beca?"

Chloe was quiet, her teeth grinding, her jaw clenched.

Stacie, hearing the raised voices stepped outside to see what was going on.

"Chloe, if you are honestly threatening to do that to her, because I wont let you drink human blood-"

"Whoa what?" Stacie asked hurrying over.

Chloe looked at her. "Stacie can take me. She can monitor it, make sure I don't go too far."

Stacie looked at her with narrowed eyes.

Aubrey let out a breath and pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration.

"I don't want to hurt her, Aubrey. But I'm afraid I will. I can't control my anger and I'm trying to prevent it. Please work with me?"

Stacie looked between them. "What's going on?" She asked.

Aubrey looked at her, her eyes defeated and full of sadness. She didn't want this. But Chloe was right. She was unstable and Beca would be her punching bag, so to speak. Until they could get more vials, this was the best option.

"Stacie, please take her into the city. Find someone she can compel."

Stacie was still confused but she nodded. Aubrey turned back to Chloe.

"You drink for less than ten seconds." She warned and looked at Stacie.

"I don't care if you have to bite her to get her to stop. She gets no more than a couple vials worth of blood. Enough to calm her down so she can be trusted around Beca."

"Is someone going to explain to me what the fuck happened?"

Aubrey pulled her in for a kiss and slipped the keys into her hand. "Chloe can explain on the way. Be safe please." She said and without another word she turned and walked to the house. Unable to bring herself to look at Chloe.

She wasn't angry. She was disappointed. She couldn't wrap her head around this. She wanted it to be over, for all of their sakes.

XXXXXX

Beca had her back to the bedroom door. Sitting on the edge of the bed, lost in her thoughts.

She didn't react when she heard the bedroom door open. She'd been home for over an hour. The gnawing feeling in her stomach had only gotten worse when she returned home and found Chloe gone. It made it a little better, when she found out Stacie was with her.

However, she simply shook her head when Aubrey attempted to explain what had happened and where they were. The blonde didn't push it, just watched as she walked up the the stairs and closed herself into the bedroom.

Her eyes were white and they shifted to the side when she heard the door close. The room was still, silent. She could feel the shame that surrounded Chloe as she stood by the door, her eyes on Beca.

When Beca didn't move, Chloe pushed away from the door and walked over, kneeling down in front of her.

Beca wouldn't meet her eyes though. She looked down and to the side. She was afraid.

She was afraid that when she looked up, she was going to be met with the deep red eyes that Chloe had just been freed of.

"Beca? Look at me?" She asked softly.

She didn't answer, as Chloe grabbed her hands, attempting to comfort her.

"Beca please look at me?"

"I can't."

Chloes shoulders fell, her grip on Becas hands loosening until she let them go all together.

"What do you mean you can't?" She asked. "You think I wanted to do that?"

Beca shook her head. She didn't want to fight. She didn't want to make her angry. Not that she didn't spend the entire rest of the night and ride home thinking that. Only to find her gone when she got back.

Chloe sighed and stood up. "Beca. Look at me." She almost snarled and Beca felt the anger hit her hard. Tears instantly flooded her white eyes and she looked up.

Chloe felt herself relax as soon as Beca looked up. Her eyes were massively sad, blinding white, and filled with unshed tears. "Baby," She said softly and reached toward her. She tried to ignore the way Beca tensed when her hand met her cheek and she gently caressed it.

"Baby, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get upset earlier and Aubrey helped me understand what happened. I should have never have poured out that blood. I still need it, and I'm sorry for that too." She said. "I just never want to do anything to hurt you more than I already have and I can't control my anger sometimes. You did nothing wrong. I promise. It was me and I am so sorry."

She blinked and the tears fell. Swiftly caught by Chloe's quick fingers.

"Do you feel better now?" Beca practically whispered.

"I don't like I did." She said. "But no. I don't, I don't want to need to do what I did. Aubrey is getting me more vials tomorrow."

Beca nodded and stood up, attempting to walk away but was held firmly in place. "Beca, please, I'm sorry."

She looked up and nodded slowly. "I understand." She said. "I'm sorry what Cameron did upset you. And I'm sorry you thought I was okay with it."

Chloe let out a breath and reached up to push hair out of her eyes. "You're hungry. Come on, you should eat."

Beca sniffled but nodded and allowed Chloe to lay her on the bed.

"Can I kiss you?" She asked as they got settled and Beca nodded.

She smiled, leaning down and pressing their kips together. After a few light kisses, Chloe gently ran her tongue along her lip and Beca opened for her, only to rip herself away moments later, her hand flying up to her mouth and her eyes wide.

"Beca?" Chloe asked, alarmed at her sudden movement.

"You, I cant..." She said and Chloe furrowed her brow.

"What?"

Beca sat up and moved off of the bed. "I can't. You taste like blood." She said and Chloe watched as she moved into the bathroom and the sink turned on.

She was confused for a moment before she realized what she meant. Through their kiss, Beca could taste the human blood Chloe consumed that night.

She growled and moved off the bed, rage filling her. Not at Beca but at herself.

"Fuck!" She yelled and threw the door to the bathroom open. Beca jumped and looked at her.

"Chloe, stop." She said gently but Chloe's eyes were darkening.

"I can't do anything right!"

Beca released a shuddering breath, she could feel Chloe's anger, but it wasn't directed at her. She was disgusted with herself for kissing Beca with someone else's blood on her lips. Human blood for that matter.

"Please calm down," She tried but Chloe shook her head.

"How could I be so careless?" She demanded and Beca shook her head.

"I can't do this! I keep fucking up!" She yelled again and threw her fist out, smashing the bathroom mirror.

The sound of Chloe's yell and glass shattering had Aubrey and Stacie bolting up the stairs and I to their room.

Beca had flinched and backed away from her, her hands raising as if to calm her.

"Stop backing away Beca, I'm not going to hurt you." She snapped stepping toward her and Beca moved back again, her back hitting the wall.

She was just apologizing. Her mood flipped so drastically but the anger was purely toward herself. Beca moving away from her only made it worse. Made her feel worse. Confirmed her suspicions that no matter what she said, in some capacity, Beca was scared of her.

A/N: please review? Idk the last time I update twice so close together. And NO Chloe isn't going to hurt her. Before I get a bunch of hate. Again, addiction is ugly. This is real.


	29. Abuse?

Chloe looked away from Becas wide, anxious eyes, her trembling hands that she held up in front of her as if to keep Chloe away. She could hear Aubrey and Stacie's footsteps thundering toward them and she squeezed her eyes closed for half a second before turning as they entered the room and slammed the bathroom door, locking it.

"Chloe!" She heard Aubrey's voice as fists beat against the door.

She turned back to Beca who was watching her, her expression unmoving from the one of anxious discomfort.

"Beca," She started and stepped toward her and sighed again when Beca once again tried to back away but the wall was already against her back. Instead she dropped her hands, palms flat against the wall as of asking it to swallow her where she stood.

"Beca?!" She heard Aubrey yell. "Open this door, now! Or I'll break it down! Chloe do you hear me?!"

Chloe kept her black eyes on Beca and watched as her white orbs flashed to the door behind her. She could feel Beca struggling not to call for help. The emotions in the room where all over the place.

Her eyes flashed back when Chloe got within arms reach of her and she clenched her jaw, locking her eyes on Chloe's.

"Beca," She said softer. Her anger dissipating as reality started to become clear. She stopped. Her eyes getting hot as she looked at Beca, she was fidgeting, like a trapped rabbit that's been cornered by a hungry wolf. She was afraid and confused.

Chloe did all she could think to do. She stepped forward and reached up, even though she moved her head back, causing it to hit the wall, she grabbed her face with both hands and held her still.

Short, panicked breaths left her as she waited, her eyes closed tight.

Chloe leaned in, "Beca, I'm not going to hurt you." She whispered against her ear, her voice cracking as the tears finally fell.

Beca opened her eyes, exhaling a shuddering breath as she felt Chloe's hands firmly hold her face. Chloe leaned back.

She met her eyes. Black, and tear filled. Her face scrunched as she cried tears of remorse.

"I won't, Beca, I promise." She cried and Beca began to relax. She held her firmly but she wasn't hurting her.

She lifted shaking hands to hold onto Chloe's wrists.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, I just couldn't control it. I was never going to hurt you I'm not angry with you."

Aubrey and Stacie couldn't hear what Chloe was saying. And Aubrey grew impatient. Not knowing what was happening on the other side of the door.

Chloe released a broken sob as the door was kicked in half and Aubrey and Stacie were instantly in the room, Aubrey grabbing Chloe and yanking her away from the cowering vampire against the wall.

Stacie instantly grabbed Beca, pulling her away and examining her.

"It's okay," Beca said in a broken whisper as her other sire angled her face to look at her neck. "She wasn't angry at me, she was angry with herself."

Aubrey had pulled Chloe from the bathroom and into the bedroom. "Chloe what's the matter with you?" She demanded. "You got your fucking blood, why did you just do that?" She pointed toward the bathroom.

Chloe shook her head in shame. "I was mad at myself not her."

"You attacked her!"

Chloe's eyes flashed up to Aubrey in anger and she stood up, ready to defend herself when Beca was instantly by her side.

"No, she didn't." She said and pressed herself against her side, a hand on her chest to hold her back in a non threatening manner. "She was upset and broke the mirror. She didn't attack me."

Aubrey looked at her in disbelief. "I just pulled her off of you, she had you pinned to the wall!"

Beca shook her head. They didn't know what had happened because Chloe locked them out. She could understand where Aubrey was getting her ideas, but she wasn't going to let her continue to believe them.

"No, she was comforting me. She was reassuring me that she wasn't angry with me."

Aubrey looked at Chloe who's face had softened and her posture lost its defensive stance the moment Beca was with her.

"I was scared. I backed myself against the wall and that's why she was there, holding me." She explained.

Stacie stood behind Aubrey, her arms folded. Aubrey scoffed. "You shouldn't be scared of her." She said, giving Chloe a look of disgust.

Chloe looked down, wiping her tears and Beca felt the uneasiness fill her body. "Thank you for trying to help, Aubrey, I know what it must have looked like. But I'm okay. And she is too. I'll handle it from here."

"Beca you couldn't handle her in there-" Stacie started stepping forward.

"Stop." She said looking at Stacie. "I said I'll handle it from here."

They both looked at each other, neither one looking happy with this, but backed up.

Then Aubrey stopped. Her eyes were angry and she seemed to struggle a bit before looking at Chloe.

"Chloe, I want to talk to you first. Alone." She said not even looking at Beca.

Beca looked between her and Chloe and the redhead nodded, giving Beca a light squeeze before walking toward her and out of the room.

Beca looked around for a second, before sitting on the bed and dropping her face into her hands.

Stacie walked over and sat beside her. "Beca, look at me." She reached over and gently pulled her hand away from her face and into her own lap.

She looked up, her blinding white eyes meeting Stacie's and she smiled sadly, holding Stacie's hand tight.

"Are you really okay?" She asked gently.

Beca looked down again. "I don't want to be afraid of her. But I can't help it. Until she told me in there, that she wasn't going to hurt me, until she held me to show me she wouldn't, I was certain she was going to paralyze me. But I know she wasn't angry with me. All the anger was directed at herself and realizing I was scared just made it worse. She hates herself."

"It's not your fault Beca."

"I tasted the blood, when she kissed me." She said and Stacie listened, running her thumb over the back of her hand, trying to comfort her.

"I told her I couldn't kiss her because I could taste it and that's when she lost it. She was angry with herself, embarrassed I guess, I think that's what I felt. Her emotions are so strong. So much stronger than me."

"Beca, I know it's hard, I know how a sires emotions can be overwhelming. Especially when they are as strong as Chloe's, fueled by addiction."

"I don't understand. You didn't have these problems when you came home and stopped drinking human blood. I know that man did something to her, to make her this way but I don't understand what."

Stacie shook her head. "I don't know, I wish I did. But hey, it's getting better in some ways. Her eyes are back to normal."

Beca nodded, a small smile on her lips as she looked down. "I don't ever want to see them red again. I just want Chloe back. All of her, like she was before."

XXXXXX

Chloe stood hugging herself. Her head tilted down as she was preparing for the scolding she was about to receive. Though, nothing Aubrey could say would wound her more than what she was saying to herself. Or so she thought.

"The next time you even think you're going to lose your temper, you need to walk away from her." She said.

Chloe looked up. "I wasn't going to-"

"I don't give a fuck. You heard what I said, now tell me you understand it."

Chloe glared and looked away. "You think I wanted to see her like that?" She asked and Aubrey lifted an eyebrow.

"You think it felt good seeing her so scared of me that she backed herself into a wall and tried to go further before she realized I truly wasn't going to do anything?"

"You made her think you were." She said simply. "She is scared of you and while I know you might not have done anything now, she had every right to be. She loves you. Adores you. But knows that all it will take is one outburst and one second of blind anger and she won't be moving for god knows how long."

"I wouldn't do it." Chloe argued. "I'll never do that again."

"I don't believe you." Aubrey said folding her arms over her chest. "I know you are hurting. I know you are trying your hardest but what happened tonight is not okay. It's abuse Chloe."

Two previously Blue eyes snapped up to Aubrey, instantly turning back to black. "How dare you."

Aubrey straightened up, not willing to let Chloe even think she had the upper hand.

"It's true." She said, her voice even and firm. "She is scared of you. You have her believing, maybe not intentionally, but you have her believing that any moment, in a fit of rage you will drain her and leave her paralyzed. This isn't you and I know that. You'd never do this under any normal circumstance. But it doesn't make it any less true."

"I can't believe you think I'd actually be capable of anything even remotely close to abuse." She growled.

"I don't know you Chloe. This addiction, has changed you. You aren't the girl you used to be. But again. That's not you anymore. You're not there yet. But I swear to god, if I ever even get the slightest feeling from Beca, that you have in anyway made her feel anything but safe...you'll be the one paralyzed."

Chloe didn't speak. She only let her glare linger on Aurbey for a few more seconds before she nodded.

"Okay." She said and inches toward the stairs. "I think I should sleep downstairs."

Aubrey gave her one nod and watched as she disappeared down the stairs. Then she let out a breath and walked back into the room.

Beca looked up. "Where is she?"

Aubrey sat on her other side and Beca turned to look at her. "She's sleeping downstairs tonight."

Beca looked toward the door, a frown on her face. "What did you say to her? I said I'd handle it."

Aubrey shook her head. "I told her the truth. It was her decision to sleep elsewhere. I didn't make her. She knows she fucked up."

"But I want her with me." She said.

"It's okay Beca. Maybe this is for the best, just for tonight?" Stacie said and Beca looked away.

"Yeah. I'd like to go to bed now." She said standing up and walking into the closet to change.

When she came back out, dressed in one of the oversized t-shirts they used for sleeping and a pair of Chloe's sleep shorts, the room was empty.

She turned the light out and climbed onto the bed, pulling a pillow against her chest and staring out the French doors into the dark.

XXXXX

"You said that to her?" Stacie asked as she and Aubrey also got changed for the night in their own room.

"What else was there to say?" She asked as they climbed into their bed and turned out the lamps.

"Something less harsh?" Stacie offered in a gentle voice as she curled up behind Aubrey pulling her back against her.

"What would call what Chloe is doing to her?"

It was silent and Aubrey hummed. "Exactly."

She felt a soft kiss pressed to her neck and relaxed into it.

"I love you Bree."

"I love you too, Stace."

XXXXX

It was nearly three in the morning and Becas eyes snapped open from the restless sleep she had fallen into. She pushed the pillow away and sat up. She felt a hollow feeling in her chest as she ran her hand over the blanket she fell asleep on and looked toward the door. Chloe was there, she was in the house. Why should they sleep alone?

She let out a breath and scooted off the bed, quietly walking to the door. She eased it open and walked down the hall, passed Aubrey and Stacie's room, to the stairs. From the top she looked down into the living room, and could see Chloe on the couch.

She let out another breath, her nerves getting the best of her as she slowly descended the stairs. What if she truly wanted to be alone? Or she needed to be separated from Beca. What if she just didn't want to sleep with her?

These thoughts were loud in her head and she didn't realize she had even made it down the stairs and was standing beside the couch.

Chloe seemed to be sleeping. Her face was relaxed, the anger that had been etched into her soft features were gone. She bit her lip, before stepping back.

She didn't want to disturb her. She was finally relaxed and free of the aggression that had plagued her that night.

She looked over to the other couch. Maybe it would be okay to sleep there. At least then they were in the same room.

She gently laid down on it, getting as comfortable as she could as quietly as possible. She looked across the room at Chloe, and forced herself to relax. Her eyes closing and letting sleep take her.

It wasn't long, before she felt something touch her face and her eyes snapped open once more. It was a natural reflex to press herself against the couch to get away from the dark figure standing above her, a whimper escaping her lips as she was startled awake.

"Shh, it's me." Chloe leaned down, and ran her hand softly across her cheek once more.

"Chloe?" She asked softly and the girl nodded.

"Why are you down here, Beca?" She asked and Beca felt her stomach drop. She sat up and was about to stand when Chloe stopped her.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't tying to invade your space, I just-" she started as she pushed her hair back out of her face. Chloe stopped her movements and sat down beside her. "I just wanted to be close to you." She finished.

Chloe looked at her sadly. "You could never invade my space, Beca. I'm sorry I didn't come to bed."

She looked down and nodded. "Why are you awake?"

"I woke up thirsty, and when I came back from the kitchen I saw you." She said gently.

Beca looked toward the kitchen. The blood in the fridge sounded wonderful. She hadn't eaten the night before. Her eyes still white in hunger.

"I never fed you." Chloe said, catching sight of her eyes. "Baby, I'm sorry." She said before taking Becas hand and leading her over to the couch she'd been sleeping on.

"We can talk tomorrow. Here," She said and laid down on her back. She pulled Beca down on top of her and smiled at the flush in the younger girls cheeks as she settled on top of her, straddling one thigh as she got comfortable. Beca smiled shyly.

"As much as I'd love to take advantage of this position in the best ways," Chloe whispered, "You need to eat."

Beca nodded, curling into her more her face comfortable against Chloe's neck.

"Take all you need love." Chloe whispered, brushing her fingers through her hair and down her back.

Chloe's eyes closed as she felt Becas lips against her neck before the sting of her teeth punctured the vein there.

They fell asleep moments later. Beca full and warm, held safely in Chloe's arms. Chloe warm, and content under the light weight of Beca on top of her. Praying that this might be the beginning of the end, of her bad days.

A/N: I guess I have a lot of inspiration for this story right now. THANK YOU everyone who is reviewing and letting me know how I'm doing with this. And not getting angry about it. Addiction is ugly and I'm not going to pretend it isn't. Thanks for understanding that. Please review?


	30. Monster

A/N: PLEASE READ. HEAVY chapter guys. Idk exactly what the TW should be, but it does get physical in this chapter in some ways. So keep that in mind as you read and see A/N at the end. Thanks guys.

"Do you think I was too hard on her?"

Stacie didn't answer right away, instead, she buried her nose into Aubrey's shoulder as she looked at the sun rising.

They were at the look out. Aubrey seated between Stacie's legs, leaning back into her as they watched the sunrise. Stacie had woken up and hour before to Aubrey standing over her. Before she knew it, she was in the living room, looking down at the two sleeping on the couch. Beca on top of Chloe, their legs intertwined, Chloe's arms wrapped around her holding her close.

Aubrey had let out a breath and looked at Stacie. Asking if she wanted to get out of the house for a while.

That's how they found themselves at the lookout. The same one Stacie took Beca too, what seemed like a lifetime ago.

"I don't think you should have thrown around a certain word so carelessly." She started, resting her chin on her shoulder. "But, you're not wrong and I understand."

"I was angry." She said, her eyes following the sun as it rose in the distance. "Beca is terrified of her and that isn't okay."

"I was afraid of you, you know?" Stacie asked and Aubrey tensed before turning her head to look at her.

"And I'm sorry for that. I never wanted you to be scared of me, but I didn't do what Chloe has done..."

Stacie nodded. "You're right. And I know that. I just worry about how this might effect her recovery."

They fell quiet, watching as the sun rose, and the birds chirped happily. Aubrey felt bad, about the accusation she threw at Chloe. She accused her of something that she never thought Chloe was capable of. But she couldn't help it, when she was seeing it herself.

XXXXXX

Beca woke with a start, sitting up straight and looking around, her breathing labored as if she had run a long distance. Her eyes fell on the figure standing on the other side of the kitchen island. Chloe, had her hands braced on the counter, her head hung as if no muscles existed there. Next to her, was the pitcher of blood, next to that, a half full glass.

"Chloe?" She asked, pushing her hand through her hair, as she swung her legs off the couch. She hadn't felt Chloe get up and she was certain she had fallen asleep practically on top of her.

Chloe looked up. Gone were the blue eyes that Beca saw hope in, replaced by the deep black eyes of a dissatisfied vampire. "It's not enough."

Beca looked at the glass, then let her eyes travel back to Chloe. She knew what had woken her. It wasn't Chloe getting up, or even a loud noise. You might have thought so, given the state she woke up in. But no, it wasn't any of that. It was Chloe's emotions. The strong, violent anger that surged through her when she didn't get what she wanted from the supply of blood they kept in the fridge.

The feeling hit Beca, hard, and it was as if something crashed and her body reacted to it, waking her from her peaceful slumber.

She could still feel it. The anger, in Chloe. The events from the day before wasn't just a small hiccup in her recovery. Not anymore. It was too much for her to handle and she couldn't do it.

Beca swallowed hard, as two black eyes lifted and bore into her. She couldn't sense Aubrey or Stacie. They weren't there. Her eyes flashed to the stairs. She was no longer sure if Chloe would be able to stick to her promise.

XXXXXX

"Just because it's not physical, doesn't mean it's not abuse." Aubrey said sometime later. "She is scared of Chloe. She believes that she will be paralyzed if she angers her, she thinks Chloe will leave her if she does anything wrong."

Stacie shifted slightly, still holding Aubrey against her. "She's made her cry more than once because of her words. She's intentionally humiliated her in front of me. There isn't another word for it." She said, exasperated.

The sun was up now, and they knew Chloe and Beca would be up too. Beca getting ready for work. Aubrey wanted to be there, to make sure everything went smoothly but knew that she couldn't always be around and it was absurd to think she could. They were grown women, they didn't need her to watch them. As much as she wanted too.

"It's mental, and emotional." Stacie said. "And it's wrong." She said shifting again, something felt uncomfortable. Something in her stomach, and she held Aubrey a little tighter. Wanting to comfort her.

Aubrey nodded, reaching up and swiping the tears from her eyes. She was disappointed in her best friend. She was hurting for Beca. She was hurting for Chloe, knowing this was killing her.

"Maybe now that you've said something, she will realize how serious this has gotten. Aside from what has already happened, maybe this will open her eyes. It's not everyday you accuse her of something as heinous as this." Stacie said and Aubrey nodded as she moved slightly, encouraging Stacie to let her go and they both stood up.

She turned to face her and Stacie smiled sadly, reaching up and wiping the tears from her cheeks. "I know this is hard on you. It's hard on me too. All we can do is be here for them. And make sure Chloe doesn't go to far before she is able to fully recover."

Aubrey sighed. "I'm sorry for everything I ever did, that made you feel anything but safe with me." She said and Stacie shook her head, pulling her into a hug.

"Don't baby, it's okay. We are okay."

She held onto Stacie tightly, fisting her hands in her shirt.

When they pulled apart she leaned in and left a gentle kiss against her lips.

"Ready to go home?" She asked and Aubrey took her hand and lead her over to the motorcycle.

She got on, and let her gaze linger on her girlfriend, as she got on behind her. That feeling was still sitting heavy in her stomach. She smiled softly, as Aubrey got on and leaned into her, resting her face on her back and holding her waist tightly. She started the bike and with the hope that the feeling in her stomach would soon go away, she pulled onto the road.

XXXXXX

"I don't have to stop," Chloe said, straightening up. "I can drink from people, and compel them to forget. I can easily only drink from bad people. I don't have to hurt anyone." She said as Beca stayed planted on the couch, trying not to make her discomfort obvious and praying Chloe didn't feel her calling out for Stacie.

When she didn't say anything Chloe glared at her. "Let me guess? You don't like that idea. You are too fucking perfect to even consider me having that lifestyle?!" She yelled and Beca moved back on the couch a little.

"I never said that." She said, trying to keep her voice even and calm.

Chloe laughed. "You don't have to say it. I already know. You couldn't possibly allow that. Even if it made me happy." She growled. "As long as you're happy, and you're getting to live the life you want, that's all that matters. You have what you need!" She yelled and threw the pitcher of blood off the counter toward her.

She shot up, her eyes wide and her breathing uneven again. She hated this. It wasn't right.

The pitcher shattered as it hit the couch where she had been sitting.

"All you care about is your stupid career, and being able to stomach looking me in the eyes! Something you can't do if they are red." She said and rounded the island walking toward her.

"Chloe, please stop." She said, moving toward the stairs. "Please, Baby-"

"Don't 'please baby' me!" She yelled and Beca flinched, instantly feeling ashamed for it.

She looked passed Chloe toward the door, no longer trying to hide the fact she was calling out for Stacie, her distress filling the room and Chloe stopped. Her eyes darkening even further if it were possible.

"What do you think you are you doing?" She snarled.

Beca looked back at her, her face pale and desperate. Chloe took one step toward her and any composer she had left went out the window. Her feet were moving, and her mind caught up when she was half way up the stairs.

"Beca!"

She didn't know what was happening, she had never felt fear like this before. She had never felt so dejected, and all she wanted to do was get away from it. Away from her.

She made it to the bedroom, but Chloe was right behind her and she couldn't stop the cry that left her as she was grabbed and yanked around to face the two black eyes she was running from.

"Let me go, Chloe-" she gasped, her words broken and her voice shaking.

"Stop Beca, what's the matter with you?!"

"Please, please Chloe, let me go, I can't do this anymore!" She cried. Chloe held her arms tightly and felt as her body almost sagged and she stopped fighting. The tears taking over.

"You called for Stacie." Chloe growled and she looked up at her. "You called for another sire, right in front of me."

Beca didn't say anything. She could feel Chloe's fingers digging into her arms. She could feel the fury coming off her. She was purposely making sure her emotions were hitting her.

"She makes me feel safe." She said and felt the moment her words registered.

One minute she was standing up, Chloe holding her in place. The next minute her back was hitting the bed so hard, she heard the frame crack.

Chloe had her pinned down, both wrists above her head with one hand, straddling her hips so she couldn't move. Her other hand held her face tightly.

"How dare you call for another sire. How dare you call for that monster, in front of me!" She practically screamed.

Beca looked up at her, her eyes clouded with tears. "You're the only monster here."

XXXXXX

Aubrey and Stacie pulled into the empty garage and got off the bike. Stacie had taken one step toward the door when Aurbey stopped her. She looked back and immediately knew the heavy feeling in her stomach hadn't been because Aubrey was upset. It was Beca.

She had been calling for her. Pleading for help, and she mistook it for Aubrey's emotions during their conversation. The Jeep was gone, and it took less than a second for them to be in the living room.

Aubrey's hand came up over her mouth, as her eyes landed on the blood soaked couch.

They took in their surroundings quickly and had just stepped toward the kitchen when something moved at the top of the stairs.

"Stacie?" Came a weak voice. They looked up, to see Beca at the top of the stairs, her hand holding the banister. Her face was pale and her eyes were bloodshot as tears still fell in steady streams.

"Oh my god, Beca," Stacie moved toward the stairs and that's when she saw it.

It was too late however, and Becas legs gave out. Aubrey and Stacie shot up as fast as they could, but she fell, and tumbled down a few stairs before they could catch her.

Stacie stabilized her head, holding her face in her hands. "Jesus Christ, Beca I'm so sorry." She said. She moved her hand down and tilted her face to the side to see the bloody, bruised bite left on her neck.

A/N: please review? Chloe's addiction is based off of what I have experienced with drug addictions in my family. Y'all have been very supportive of the turn this story has taken and I'm forever grateful. Don't worry. She won't get away with this.


	31. Torn

A/N: I have a rough idea of what's going to happen and I'm gonna put another TW just in case. ** will mark Becas memories

Aubrey stood up, her nostrils flared as Stacie hooked her arms under Beca and lifted her.

She was paralyzed. "Lets lie her down." Stacie said walking back up the stairs and Aubrey followed, her fists clenched. Stacie was tense, feeling the rage coming off of her sire, but her own anger matched it. She pushed open Chloe and Beca's bedroom door with her foot and stepped in before a soft gasp left her lips and she looked around the room with wide eyes.

"Oh my god."

Aubrey stepped in, her eyes black as she took in the mess that was their bedroom. The four poster bed was on the ground, the legs broken into pieces. The dresser was knocked over and everything on top of it was scattered across the floor.

And the blood. Smears of blood on the bed, the floor, the door frame into the bathroom. Stacie's grip on Beca tightened as she let her eyes fall on the French doors that lead to the balcony. They were smashed completely.

"Take her to our room." Aubrey said, having trouble tearing her eyes away from the disaster. Trying to find a way to explain to herself what happened in there.

Stacie did as Aubrey instructed and was laying Beca down on their own bed. Her neck and chest was soaked in blood and she sighed, bringing her hand up to her forehead as she looked down at her.

It was when she looked closer, she could see the clusters of purple blossoming against her skin.

She dropped her hand, staring down at her in shock when Aubrey walked in, both hands holding washcloths.

"We need to clean her up, and then find Chloe." Aubrey said, handing Stacie a damp cloth and she snatched it.

"Fuck Chloe." She growled, and Aubrey looked at her. "Look at this, Aubrey." She said reaching down and gently turning Becas face to show her the bruising on her jaw.

"Those are finger prints. You know how hard you have to be held for bruises to form." She said as she began to gently wash away the blood.

She knew Beca could hear her and she wanted her too. She wanted her to know how bad this was, knowing herself that Beca forgave Chloe too easily and this was not to be forgiven. Not this time.

Aubrey examined the bruising. "They are finger prints." She whispered, feeling sick as she looked at what Chloe left behind.

Stacie was cleaning her chest, when she her hand stilled. "Aubrey."

The blonde who had been focusing on the blood around the bite on her neck looked up.

Her blood ran cold as she saw what the blood on her chest was covering.

Stacie dropped the cloth and grabbed the collar of her shirt, ripping it down the middle and Aubrey stood back, her hand over her mouth.

Her chest and ribs were littered in bruises that wrapped around her sides and most likely covered her back.

Stacie let out a breath as she looked at Aubrey, her eyes black and a low growl in her throat that Aubrey heard loud and clear.

"Clean her up. Make her comfortable." Aubrey said dropping the cloth on the bed as she looked away from Beca. "I'll bring back an IV, she will need blood as soon as possible so those injuries heal."

"Where are you going?" Stacie asked as she stopped, and turned back around.

She could see the anger in Stacie's eyes and could feel it along side her own. She walked over and gently took her face in her hand before kissing her. "Arrangements need to be made. And I need to find Chloe."

"Arrangements?" Stacie asked shaking her head in confusion.

"Yes. Beca doesn't deserve this. And Chloe doesn't deserve her. She won't see her again."

Stacie looked from Aubrey to Beca, knowing she could hear her and wondering what she was thinking.

"You're her sire Stacie." She said walking back toward the door.

"What are you saying, Bree?"

She turned around and looked at her. "You're her sire. Her only sire. So do what you have to do, if Chloe comes back before I do."

Stacie watched her leave, as she looked back down at Beca. "I know you're scared, and hurt." She said softly as she continued to clean her up. "I know you can hear us, and I hope you know that I will do as Aubrey says. I don't know what happened today, but I am so sorry we weren't here to protect you. I won't make that mistake again."

XXXXXX

Stacie's hands were soft, and gentle against her sore and battered body. She listened to her make promises, and try to hold back her anger as she cleaned the blood from her skin. The bite on her neck was bad. It was messy, and the skin was torn in multiple places, telling Stacie she had struggled hard and Chloe bit more than once.

When Stacie struggled to clean her thoroughly, making the comment of wanting to put her in the bath, she wanted to tell her she could. She wanted to beg her to submerge her in a tub of scalding water, to wash away the reminder of what happened that day.

She couldn't do anything but relax as her clothes were removed, a warm wet cloth was run over body, and gentle hands did their best to clean her.

She wished she could thank Stacie as she turned her onto her stomach, making sure she was comfortable as she checked her back. It too, was decorated in bruises. She heard Stacie's comment about how much strength it took to bruise their skin. What she didn't know was how easily it had been for Chloe.

*** TW. Violence.

It was a blur. She remembered calling Chloe a monster, and the next thing she knew, blood was pouring from her neck as Chloe yanked her off the bed and slammed her into the dresser. Her hand shot up, instinctively trying to cover the bite. Her eyes were black, empty. Eyes that scared her more than the red ones she had lived with for so long.

This wasn't Chloe, this wasn't her Sire. She didn't know who this was, all she knew was the force of her back hitting the dresser hurt, more than she thought it should.

Her hand was gripping her jaw again, it was rough and her eyes closed against the pain as Chloe bit into her neck again and began draining her. She tried to push her away but it was useless, her strength was drifting away as fast as her blood was being drained.

"Chloe, get off of me!" She cried, and dropped her weight, hoping to break Chloe's hold, but all it did was cause her teeth to rip her neck and she pulled back as more blood poured down her chest. She shoved her into the dresser again, and she felt Chloe's hands leave her as she fell to the floor, looking around wildly for an escape.

She looked through blurry eyes to see Chloe's back was turned to her and her shoulders were shaking as she breathed heavily.

She took a chance, and ran toward the bathroom, knowing she wouldn't make it out of the room before she was caught, but might be able to find something in the bathroom to stop her, to defend herself.

She almost made it, before Chloe hit her from behind and she was slammed against the door frame. She felt the pain of her ribs cracking, and wondered for a split second if that were even possible before she was pulled away from it.

Chloe held her tightly and she cried and cradled her midsection.

"Chloe, please stop,"

"I'm a monster right?" She asked and Beca looked up to see black eyes that were so full of hate, she felt a new pain in her body.

"Chloe," she gasped, "You're hurting me,"

It was as if something else entirely took her over. The smile that formed on her blood covered lips was malicious. "That's what monsters do."

One second she had been on her feet, in front of Chloe. The next, she heard glass shattering and her body crumpled in a broken heap on the concrete floor of the balcony. The early morning sun, hitting her as she realized the sound was her own body being thrown through glass doors. The last thing she saw in that moment, was Chloe leaning over her and another pain in her neck.

She doesn't remember how she got up, or how she made it to the top of the stairs. She just remembered seeing Stacie and Aubrey, before her body succumbed to the venom Chloe had injected in her before she fled from the house.

It was nighttime, before Aubrey returned home. She had a bag and set it on the nightstand as she ran her hand over Stacie's back. She had fallen asleep, next to Beca waiting for Aubrey's return and sat up, looking confused for a moment before it all came back to her.

"Bree," She greeted. "Did you find her?"

She shook her head as she prepared the IV.

"No. I went to the Label and spoke with Cameron. Then went to the hospital and got this stuff. I tried to find her, but I couldn't pick up her scent anywhere. Honestly, I don't really care where she is." She said as she sat down on the bed and turned Becas arm.

Stacie watched as she inserted the needle into Becas arm, before doing the same to her own arm. Within seconds, blood was being transferred directly into her vein from Aubrey.

"How bad is it?" She asked.

"She's bruised everywhere. The bite was bad. It was torn, so she must have tried to get away."

Beca listened to them talking softly as the blood entered her system. She could already feel the pain start to fade away and she was grateful for that. The lack of blood in her system, accompanied by the venom made sure her injuries didn't heal and it was rather painful.

"This will help." She said. "And, I knew I wouldn't be able to feed you if I did this, so," she reached over and pulled an IV bag of blood from the same bag she brought in.

"Human?" She asked as she took it.

"No. It's mine. I drained it earlier, so you'd have something."

Stacie smiled at her. "Thank you Bree."

XXXXXX

After the promise of not being far, Beca was covered up and left alone in the room as Stacie and Aubrey went downstairs. Her bruises were fading and the pain in her back and ribs was nearly gone as Aubrey's blood made it way through her body.

She knew she was going to be stuck like this for a couple of days at least, and she was terrified to be paralyzed with the memory of what happened. She didn't want to think about it, she didn't want to replay it in her head. She wanted to be able to move, to distract herself. She couldn't handle it. Her heart started beating rapidly as the realization that she was in fact paralyzed, again, by Chloe hit her hard. The pain in her body was nearly gone and she didn't have that to focus on anymore.

Now she was being hit with the truth of what happened, hard, and she couldn't take it. She fought as hard as she could to move, to think of something else, anything else. But she couldn't.

The door was thrown open seconds later and Stacie rushed in to find her, still as a statue. But she could sense the panic that was going through her.

"Shh, it's okay, Beca." She said and laid down on the bed next to her. "It's okay, you're okay." She soothed as she gently pulled her motionless body against her and ran her fingers through her hair. "You're safe. I've got you, and you are safe." She said, doing the best she could to calm her down.

Aubrey stood in the doorway, watching as her eyes filled with angry tears. Chloe had no idea what she had done.

She could feel that Beca was starting to calm down and ran her hand up and down her back.

It was then, Aubrey stiffened and Stacie looked up. Their eyes met, and Aubrey's faded to black once more.

"She's back."

A/N: Please review? Your guys faith in where I'm taking this story is amazing and I thank you! I've read all the reviews and I've taken what you've said to heart. Keep reading to find out what happens!


	32. Meaner than my demons

Aubrey stepped back away from the doorway and looked down the stairs. The house was quiet, no movement at all. She looked back into the room for a moment before walking down the stairs and through the house, toward the garage. She opened the door, and found Becas Jeep parked in its spot. Chloe was definitely back, but she was no where to be seen.

She glared as she closed the door and walked back through the house.

"Chlo?"

There was no commotion upstairs, so she knew she wasn't looking for Beca. Once she searched the downstairs, she walked back up and went straight passed her bedroom and pushed open the door to theirs.

She folded her arms across her chest and stood rigid in the doorway, as her eyes fell on the figure standing in the bathroom doorway. She didn't speak, she just watched as Chloe trailed her fingers over the dried blood there.

When she dropped her arm with a sharp slap against her leg, Aubrey cleared her throat, making herself known and Chloe looked up slowly.

"I-I did it again." Her broken voice sliced through the silence and Aubrey raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. You did."

She looked around the room, her eyes moving rapidly as they took in the broken furniture.

"I couldn't stop myself Aubrey, I couldn't-"

She raised a hand and Chloe stopped.

"Save it Chloe. I don't want to hear your bullshit excuses." She snapped and Chloe looked down, playing with her fingers.

"I know."

"Did I not tell you, you wouldn't hurt her again?" She asked stepping forward. "Did I not make it clear, last time?"

Chloe looked up, her body tense as Aubrey walked toward her.

"You did." She nodded.

"You won't see her again." She said simply and Chloe looked up at her.

"What?"

"It's over. I'll make sure of it." She said.

Chloe shook her head and looked down. "Please, Bree, don't-"

"Shut up, Chloe." She snapped again and Chloe's eyes landed on her, her eyes full of tears and her hands shaking.

"I've already made the arrangements. This," She motioned around them. "Is over."

"Oh yeah? And where are you going to take her?" She asked, her voice becoming angry.

"I'm not taking her anywhere." She said. "I'm not taking her away from the life you promised her. The life she is just starting to build. She deserves the world, she deserves happiness. And you've taken that all away. I'm not going to let this go on even a second longer, do you understand me?"

Chloe looked at her in confusion. "Then what-"

"Pack your things." Aubrey growled. "We leave in the morning."

Chloe stood speechless as Aubrey walked out of the room without another word.

XXXXXX

"Don't go."

Aubrey stood in front entryway, Stacie held close, both of them crying. "I'll be back." She said reaching up and moving the hair from her eyes.

"I need you, Bree." She said and glanced at the car, where Chloe sat in the passenger seat.

"And Beca needs you." Aubrey said. "She needs the comfort only you can give her right now. This is going to be hard on her, and I won't be able to help. Not the way you can."

"I don't think you're going to be able to help her either Bree." She said glaring at the car. "She's beyond help. She doesn't want it."

Aubrey sighed and stepped back. "I'm not saying it's going to be easy. Or that I won't end up paralyzing her myself. But Chloe needs someone she can trust. We have been together nearly two hundred years. I may not always say the right thing, and I'm bound to make this worse for her before I make it better..." she said looking at the girl in the front seat. "But I have to try."

Stacie looked down. "And Beca?" She asked. "What if she freaks when she wakes up? What if she does what she did last time and goes on a nationwide manhunt?"

Aubrey shook her head. "Not this time."

Stacie looked down, stepping into Aubrey. "Where are you going?"

Aubrey shook her head and leaned back, taking her face in both hands. "Away. I will call you when we get there, I promise."

Stacie leaned into her touch and closed her eyes, nodding. "I'll miss you." She said, and Aubrey felt her composer slip at the crack in Stacie's usually strong voice.

"I'll miss you too, my love." She said leaning their foreheads together for a moment before pressing a soft kiss to her lips.

They stayed like that for a few moments, knowing it would be the last time for a while. In the driveway, Chloe looked out the window to see them locked together in a tight embrace. She got her fix, and was thinking clearer than she had been. Well, thinking as clearly as she could.

She looked away, and a few minutes later, Aubrey was getting into the car and pulling away from the house.

The ride was quiet for the first couple hundred miles. Aubrey turned on the radio and tuned out everything else. Chloe kept her eyes out the window, not knowing what to say. Until, she couldn't stay quiet anymore and looked at Aubrey.

"Aubrey, I'm sorry."

The blonde didn't look at her, or acknowledged she spoke at all.

"I didn't want this to happen."

"You didn't try to stop it either."

She looked up, to see Aubrey hadn't looked away from the road.

"It's hard. Harder than I thought it would be."

"You don't want to be better. Or you would have tried harder."

"That's not true." Chloe argued.

"Oh it's not?" She asked and finally glanced at her.

"Tell me what you did to Beca. How did your room get destroyed? Why was she covered in bruises?"

Chloe huffed and looked out the window. "I lost control, I couldn't stop."

"Why?"

"Because I was angry, Aubrey, and I couldn't control it, and she egged me on."

Aubrey looked at her for a split second before the car came to a screeching halt.

"So she was asking for it?" She asked and Chloe glared at her.

"No, she wasn't but-"

"Then why did you do it?"

"I told you, I was angry and I couldn't control it. I could feel her fear and it made me angrier."

Aubrey listened, her grip on the wheel tight. "So that was reason enough to do what you did?"

Chloe's teeth ground together. "She was calling for Stacie, I could feel it."

"She was scared, I would have called for help too."

Chloe looked at her. "Are you trying to upset me? Or, what is this?" She demanded.

Aubrey shook her head. "Just making sure you know this could have been avoided. But you chose the weak way out." She said pulling back into the road.

"She called me a monster. That's the last thing I remember, I blacked out. One minute, I had her on the bed, and the next thing I knew... there was blood everywhere, she was on the balcony and the doors were smashed."

Aubrey squeezed the wheel, the leather squeaking under her hands. "Well, maybe she wasn't wrong."

They were quiet again for several miles. "I'm going to fix this." Chloe said. "I don't know how, or how long it'll take, but I'll wait a thousand years if I have too. I'm going to fix it. I'm going to get her back."

Aubrey kept her eyes ahead of her. "We will see about that."

XXXXXX

It had been two days, since they left, and Stacie was standing in the middle of the now empty living room. She called someone she found online that disposed of soiled furniture and compelled them. The blood stained couch needed to go, but she didn't know where to take it and didn't need any questions about it.

The new couch, ordered the day before was being delivered and she watched as it was carried in. She directed them where to put it and tipped them before they left.

It was the same couch, minus a gallon of blood and she dropped down onto it, with a sigh. She had just closed her eyes when she heard something crash upstairs.

She was bursting into her room within a few seconds to find Beca on the floor next to the bed, picking up the pieces of the broken lamp from the nightstand.

"Beca, honey what in the world." She said dropping down beside her and taking the glass from her shaking hands.

She looked up, two white eyes locked on her own.

"I-I'm sorry, I tried to stand up and my legs gave out."

Stacie shook her head setting the glass on the nightstand.

"Don't apologize, it's alright. Are you okay?" She asked gently taking her forearms and helping her up.

Her whole body was trembling as she looked around. "I'm thirsty." She said.

Stacie nodded and guided her back onto the bed. "I'm sure, here come on." She said laid back moving her hair.

"Thank you." She said pressing against her as she bit into her neck and drank quickly.

She pulled back after a few large swallows and Stacie looked at her curiously.

"That was enough."

"That's a lie." Stacie said. "You've been out three days, I know you need more."

She shook her head. "The blood Aubrey gave me through the IV helped a lot. I'm really okay."

Stacie looked to see her eyes were indeed back to their dark shade of blue.

"I'm just going to shower if it's okay?" She asked sitting up and Stacie sat up too, worry filling her gut at how calm Beca was.

"Of course, you don't have to ask. But, are you okay?"

She looked down. "Can we talk about it later? I know what happened. I heard everything. And also, you talked to me about it all day yesterday." She smiled softly. Stacie smiled back.

"And I appreciate it. I just want to shower and get into some fresh clothes. Then maybe we can talk."

Stacie couldn't do anything but nod. She watched as Beca walked out of the room. She stood up, pulling her phone from her pocket. Aubrey hadn't contacted her yet, which meant they still weren't to where they were going.

She sent a quick text, telling her Beca was awake and seemed to be okay. It was only one of the multiple unread texts she had sent since Aubrey left. She slipped the phone back into her pocket and left the room.

She hoped Beca truly was as okay as she was portraying. Though, part of her doubted it.

A/N: the demand for another update was big. So here ya go. Please review?


	33. Absent

A/N: Short filler

The door to the bathroom shut with a soft click and Beca leaned against it. One hand still on the handle, the other pressed against the door as she let the side of her face rest against the cool wood. She took a few steadying breaths before pushing away from the door and walking over to stand in front of the mirror.

Her eyes were down cast, her finger tips gripping the edge of the porcelain sink. She didn't want to look at her reflection. She knew that there would be nothing to see. However, though the bruises had healed, the pain remained and she could still feel it radiating through her body.

With another breath, she lifted her eyes and took in the reflection before her. Her eyes trailed over the exposed skin of her arms and neck. She lifted her hand and ran her fingers over the spot on her throat where Chloe's teeth had bit too hard. Her eyes were wet with tears, and lined red but she ignored that as she continued to look at herself. Her arms, which she knew had been painted black and blue by Chloe's rough hands, were seemingly untouched.

She hooked her fingers under the hem of her shirt, and lifted it, running her other hand over her ribs. She remembered the confusion when she felt them crack against the door frame. Wondering how it was possible. Chloe's rage induced strength had made it possible.

They were in perfect condition now. She dropped her shirt and wiped her eyes until they were dry. With a sniffle, she shook her head and turned the shower on. All the way to the left, so the steam rose quickly. The water was scalding by the time she stepped in and closed her eyes as it fell over her skin.

Any regular person would have broken their neck trying to avoid the burning water. But, she wasn't a regular person. She wasn't even a person, really. Things like hot water didn't hurt her. Barely phased her in fact.

The only thing capable of hurting her, had already done so, and badly. She let the pain be washed away by the water, and ran her hands through her hair, soaking it.

Nothing could hurt her. Not anymore. Including Chloe.

XXXXXX

Stacie had been nervously waiting in the living room for Beca to finish her shower, when from somewhere in the house a cell phone began to ring. She looked around in confusion before focusing on the sound and stood up, quickly making her way upstairs. She passed the bathroom, hearing the water still running and went into the room at the end of the hall.

She tried not to cringe at the state the room was still in. Broken furniture and blood on the walls that had long since dried. She looked around, before walking over to Becas nightstand where her cellphone was plugged in and ringing.

She looked at the caller ID and groaned as she picked it up and answered it.

"Hello?"

"*Who is this?*"

"It's Stacie." She said unplugging the phone and walking over to the closet, opening it and pulling out arm fulls of clothes.

"*Why do you have Becas phone? Where is she?*"

She let out a breath and moved to leave the room with a large pile of Becas clothes in her arms.

"Hello Jesse." She said as she entered her room and dropped them on the bed.

"*Stacie what's going on? Is she okay?*"

She smirked. "When did you feel it?" She asked and the line was silent for a moment.

"*I started feeling off a few days ago. Then today I realized what it was. Stacie please tell me she is okay?*"

Stacie tucked the phone against her shoulder as she folded up the clothes.

"Chloe lost it again." She sighed. "Becas been paralyzed for three days. She just woke up."

The line was eerily quiet and she grabbed the phone. "Jesse?"

"*Im coming back.*"

Stacie shook her head looking toward the door. She could still hear the shower running.

"You don't need to do that Jesse. I've got her, it's under control."

"*Its obviously fucking not under control if she's been paralyzed for three days Stacie.*"

"Well it is now. Chloe's gone, Aubrey took her and left." She said.

"*She left? Aubrey left?*"

"Yeah." She said, her voice softer as she was again hit with the knowledge that Aubrey was gone too and she didn't know when she'd see her again.

"*Im sorry Stacie.*"

"Don't be. She will be back. With or without Chloe, she will be back. This is for the best. Chloe can't be trusted."

"*She really did it, didn't she? I thought after last time she'd never do it again.*"

Stacie finished folding the clothes and pulled out an outfit for Beca to change into before putting the rest in the dresser.

"We all did. But we were wrong. She is Aubrey's concern right now, and Beca is mine."

"*And mine. I'll be there as soon as possible.*" Jesse said and Stacie could hear him stuffing clothes into a bag.

"Jesse you really don't need too. It's okay, she is safe with me."

"*I know that. But she is also my sire and I feel wrong being away from her now. Especially knowing she is hurting. I'm coming back.*"

Stacie knew there was nothing she could do to stop him. If he wanted to come back he would, and that was it.

"I'll be sure to tell her this time." She said and heard a soft chuckle on the other end of the line.

"*Not like it matters. She won't bite me and accidentally turn me back into a human.*"

Stacie laughed lightly. "True. Okay, well I guess we will see you soon."

"*Be there before you know it. Bye Stacie.*"

"Bye Jesse." She hung up and dropped the phone down before something caught her eye and she looked to see Beca standing in the door way. Her hair was still wet, falling over her shoulders and she was wrapped in a towel.

"That was Jesse?" She asked as she walked in and Stacie nodded, motioning to the clean clothes.

"What's going on? Is he okay?" She asked and Stacie smiled lightly.

"Yeah, he's good. He's coming back."

Beca stopped her movement to pick up the clothes. "What?"

"He could sense you were in distress, he wants to be here with you. He's coming back. There isn't much I could do to stop him, I hope you're not mad."

Beca shook her head and picked up the clothes. "No, no I'm not mad. Thank you for the clothes." She said.

"No problem, there's more in the dresser. I'll go downstairs and let you get dressed." She said walking passed her, laying a comforting hand on her bare shoulder as she did.

"Hey Stace?" She asked turning around.

"Yeah?"

She looked down for a moment. "Thank you, for everything."

Stacie smiled lightly. "Anytime."

She walked out, closing the door and releasing a breath as she walked down the stairs. Beca wasn't giving off the impression that she was going to spiral downward because of Chloe's absence. She almost seemed, relaxed.

It was a little off putting but Stacie couldn't deny that she could understand if Beca was feeling a sense of relief. The house was tension free. No one was going to randomly go into a fit of rage. She could empathize with the younger girl. Chloe wasn't there, but she was safe with Aubrey.

The house was calm, and she had nothing to worry about. She wasn't walking on egg shells, or trying to prove to someone that she was good enough. She wasn't hiding in the shadows of Chloes addiction and that was most likely a very freeing feeling.

Chloe was family and Beca loved her. But sometimes the ones you love can cause you the most pain and she wouldn't question Beca not being distraught over Chloe's absence.

A/N: Please review! And for those who might not have seen it, if you know my story "Hero in you" you know I took it down a while ago. I'm now putting it back chapter by chapter. If you have no idea what I'm talking about, go check it out!


	34. Far, far away

The glare in Chloe's eyes couldn't be hidden even if she tried. With her arms crossed over her chest, she looked out over the large body of water in front of her, jutting her jaw out to the side.

She could hear Aubrey approaching her from behind, and glanced that way for a split second setting her jaw as the foot steps slowed and Aubrey stopped beside her.

"You thought it necessary to literally bring me to the other side of the country?"

A soft inhale broke the silence and Aubrey looked at her. "Yes actually. I did."

Chloe turned her head to eye her. "You tricked me."

Aubrey met her glare evenly. "I did what I thought was necessary."

"Draining me, making me think it was because you needed the strength for travel? Just so you could keep driving while I slept so I wouldn't protest to where you were taking me. That's fucked Aubrey."

Aubrey rounded on her, her own eyes blazing.

"This whole situation is fucked Chloe, but for some reason, you keep forgetting that." She snapped.

"You did this." She pointed an accusing finger at Chloe and she moved back slightly.

"You cracked and you may have caused irreversible damage. I'm trying to make sure it doesn't get any worse. So yes, I did bring you to the furthest possible place I could, that didn't include leaving the country. You will get better here, and she will have the opportunity to heal there." She pointed off behind her in the direction she assumed lead to Beca.

"Heal?" Chloe asked.

"Yes, Chloe. Heal. From all the shit you put her through. From the emotional toll this has taken on her, from the mental anguish, from the physical injuries you left on her. Try to keep up with me."

Chloe looked down, her features clouded with shame. Aubrey wasn't letting her forget what happened, as if she ever would. She would be haunted by what she did for the rest of her eternal life. She would forever hear Becas pleading cries. She would never forget how her body shook with fear as she tried to get away from Chloe's rage.

"This is home now. For however long it takes. So make yourself comfortable." She said and turned walking away.

Chloe shook her head, looking back out over the vast expanse of the Atlantic Ocean.

"Lubec Maine." She chuckled bitterly, swiping angrily at the tears that gathered in her eyes.

"Fucking fantastic."

XXXXXX

Stacie looked up from the pile of laundry she was putting away, when she heard the front door close.

She set down the shirt she was shaking out and headed downstairs, making it to the bottom as Beca walked in, taking her messenger bag off and setting it on the counter.

"Hey Becs, how was work?" She asked, as Beca walked over to the fridge and opened it.

"It was good, I met some of the other producers today, Cameron wanted me to get to know who I'd be working with. He gave them all a few samples of my work and they seem to think I could be ready to get my first client." She said lifting the blood from the fridge and grabbing a glass.

"That's awesome, it's happening so fast." Stacie smiled as she poured a glass and lifted it, asking with her eyes if she needed any.

"Sure," She said and Beca grabbed another glass to pour Stacie's as well.

"It is happening kind of fast, and to be honest I'm not exactly sure how ready I am." She said with a small semi nervous chuckle handing the glass to Stacie and sitting down at the counter with her own.

"Make you nervous?" Stacie asked bring the cup to her lips.

"A little, yeah. They think I'm ready, but I don't know. I feel like I haven't earned it yet." She shrugged and leaned her elbows on the counter.

Stacie nodded, looking down into her glass. It was the last pitcher of blood they had. It was Aubrey's and she was grateful to have it, even if it would be gone soon. She knew she needed to talk to Beca about the feeding situation. They had been lucky, since Beca woke up she only fed the one time from Stacie and they had kept their bellies full with the few pitchers of blood in the fridge.

When it was gone however, they would need to just start drinking from each other. Neither of them liked it, but it was going to be necessary. Filling pitchers was going to be tough with Beca working as much as she was.

"I think you have, but I understand where you're coming from." She said and finished the glass, looking into the stained red cylinder with a sigh.

Beca looked up at her for a moment before looking back down and finishing her own glass. "Don't worry, Stacie. We will manage." She said taking both of their glasses to the sink and rinsing them out.

Stacie smiled at her back, knowing Beca had picked up on her concern and was easing her worry of having to bring it up herself.

This had been their routine for the last week. Beca got up and went to work, Stacie hung around the house doing chores and waiting for a certain phone call that had yet to come. Then when Beca got home, they had a glass of blood and hung out for a few hours before going to bed.

Beca hadn't mentioned Chloe once. She hadn't asked about her, and Stacie knew she wasn't going to. Not for a while at least. She was throwing herself into her work, as if nothing had happened. She wasn't ignoring it, but she wasn't letting it consume her like it had before.

A few hours later they were lounging on the couch in their pajamas, Becas legs haphazardly thrown over Stacie's as they laughed at the sitcom on the television. It was so mundane and normal and exactly what Beca needed.

And Stacie supposed thats why the phone rang when it did and Becas laugh died out, her eyes flashing to Stacie's phone that rested on the arm of the couch. She knew who it was, and her stomach dropped.

Stacie glance at her, then at her phone before grabbing it and answering.

"Bree, finally, I was getting worried."

Beca sat up, moving her legs off of the brunette and pushed her hair back watching her, waiting.

"Wow, that's far." She said glancing at Beca who took a breath and Stacie could recognize the nervous blink of her eyes.

"Yeah She is good," She smiled lightly at Beca and forced a small smile as she sat back.

"I miss you," Stacie said and Beca felt her heart ache when she looked to see Stacie trying to hold on tears, and her lip trembled.

She looked down, unable to look at the hurt on her face, knowing it was the girl she loved that was responsible for it.

They both jumped slightly, looking behind them when three sharp raps hit the front door.

Beca looked at Stacie for a second before standing up and heading to the door. She opened it and smiled.

"Jesse."

XXXXXX

Chloe nibbled nervously on the tip of her thumb as Aubrey spoke with Stacie on the phone.

"I miss you too, my love. I'm sorry." She said and Chloe looked down, not hiding the shame she felt for putting Aubrey through the pain of being separated from Stacie.

She tuned them out for a few moments until she felt the air change slightly and she looked up to see Aubrey quickly look away from her. She sat up straighter, dropping her hand and watched her closely.

"Oh that's good, hopefully it helps. But I think I should go for now." She said and Chloe's brow furrowed. Aubrey knew something and was hiding it. She moved closer and listened carefully.

Aubrey closed her eyes, letting out a sigh as Chloe listened and she knew the moment she heard his voice.

Her body went still, and her eyes darkened. They flashed up to Aubrey and the blonde locked her eyes with Chloe's.

"Stacie, I have to go. I love you."

She dropped the phone down and kept her eyes on Chloe.

"What the fuck is he doing there?" She demanded.

Aubrey shook her head. "He's there to check on Beca." She said flatly. There was no point in playing dumb, she didn't know he was going, but she knew why he was there.

Chloe stood up. "Yeah I'm sure he is. The moment I'm not in the picture he is there." Her voice was rising and Aubrey stood too, insure of how this was going to go.

"I knew it was more than Beca said it was. He was just waiting. He got rid of me once, and when that didn't work he waited. It's because of him any of this even happened!"

She flipped around and stormed through the bare living room of the small house they were staying in.

"Chloe-"

She started to follow but Chloe whipped around. "Shut up!" She snarled, advancing on Aubrey.

"He always wanted her! I knew he wouldn't stop until he got her and now look! Because of him, because he helped bring that monster back into our lives, he has her and where am I?!"

Aubrey listened, letting Chloe get her anger out, hoping it didn't escalate.

"As far away from her as you could get me." She said. "He started this. If it weren't for him, none of this would have ever happened. I wouldn't be like this. That bastard never would have been able to turn me into this!"

Aubrey brought a hand up to her mouth, as she listened to Chloe pour her heart out.

Her eyes filled with angry tears. "I know I did wrong. I know I hurt her and I don't expect her to ever forgive me. I never meant to do what I did. I never wanted this. You have to know that, as angry with me as you are. As much as you hate me, and think me a monster. I never wanted this." Her tears fell freely now and Aubrey listened intently, her own eyes hot with tears. "But he did. Before we even turned her, he wanted her. And now I'm gone, there is nothing stopping him."

She turned and walked out of the house, closing the door with a soft click and Aubrey dropped back down, her face in her hands. Her phone call and Jesse arriving was possibly the worst timing. She knew Stacie wouldn't let Jesse do anything with Beca, and she knew Beca had no interest in Jesse. However, Chloe had never trusted the man and now in her state of mind there would be no reasoning with her.

Jesse was there and there was nothing that could be done about it. She could handle Chloe, she was sure and she knew Beca was safe where she was. Stacie wouldn't allow anything to happen to her.

As much as she wished she could tell Chloe that she trusted Jesse to be around her, she knew it wouldn't help. Chloe had made up her mind. Jesse couldn't be trusted with Beca, and there would be no convincing her otherwise.

A/N: Please review? I know y'all hate Jesse. But he is her Sired. He fucked up, I know that too, and all of that that wasn't covered before will be now. Please review?


	35. Intimacy

"How angry is she?"

"Take a guess."

Beca sat at the edge of the pool, her feet submerged in the cool water, the phone against her ear. It had been two days since the last phone call with Aubrey, the day that Jesse returned home. Everything continued as it had been. Beca went to work every day, Stacie did whatever it was she did to pass the hours and Jesse continued schoolwork, via online classes. It was quiet, and a lot more peaceful that Beca had anticipated when Jesse first returned.

"She doesn't need to worry. She should know that." Beca sighed into the phone and Aubrey nodded on her end.

"I know that, and somewhere deep down, she does too. She just won't admit that she is wrong. Not right now anyway." She said glancing back to the house where she had left Chloe. The other girl had been quietly brewing in anger for two days, but hadn't acted out, which Aubrey was glad for. The tension was ridiculous, but she would rather deal with that, than a physical outburst.

"How is everything aside from that? How uh…how is the detox going?"

"As well as can be expected. She hates it. I'm giving her even less than I did the first time we tried it and I don't keep it in the house. She hates that I don't trust her, but I think she understands my reasoning." She said as she shuffled some rocks around with the toe of her shoe.

"Thank you for being honest with me. I don't want to hear that she is doing well if she isn't. And I am sorry that it came to this."

This was the first time Aubrey had spoken to Beca, and the first time Beca had asked about Chloe. She still loved her and wanted to be with her more than anything. However, she could still feel the pain of Chloe's attack and wasn't keen on a repeat. She wanted Chloe to get better, and she knew she could. They just had to take it to drastic measures.

"She misses you, Beca. And she is sorry for what happened."

Beca stiffened slightly. "I know she is. It doesn't make it okay."

"I agree. I just didn't want you think she felt anything but love for you. She fucked up, I'll be the first to admit it. Hell, I fucked up even allowing it to go as far as it did when the signs where there from the beginning, clear as day that something like this would happen. I'm sorry, Beca. I'm sorry that she hurt you. I truly never believed she would be capable of it."

Beca was quiet. She didn't think she was either, but had been proved wrong, not once but twice. The bruises faded, but the pain was still there. She could forgive Chloe for what she did, but she would never forget it.

"I should go." She said softly. "Stacie hasn't eaten, and I have a lot of work to do."

Aubrey's voice was quiet on the other line.

"Tell her I love her? And that I miss her."

Beca smiled sadly. "I will, Bree. Have a good night, okay?"

"You too Beca."

The line went dead and both girls, on opposite ends of the country stared out at the water before them.

Chloe stood in the window, looking out at the woman who stood on the phone. She knew she was talking to Beca. And that it was the first time Beca had called. She hoped, just for a moment, that she might want to speak with her, though, Aubrey was quick to leave the house with a warning glance at Chloe not to follow.

When Aubrey walked back in, Chloe stayed where she was by the window and watched her.

"Did she even want to speak to me?"

Aubrey looked down, pocketing her phone. "No, Chloe. She didn't."

Chloe shook her head slightly and looked back out the window. "Why did you take my phone? Why can't I have it?"

"You know why." Aubrey sighed in irritation.

"I'm a grown woman, Aubrey, there is no reason I shouldn't be able to have my phone."

"There are plenty of reasons, Chloe. Number one being you will use it to contact Beca, and that is not going to happen right now."

With another huff, Chloe walked out of the room, toward her own bedroom and slammed the door. Aubrey watched her go, pinching the bridge of her nose before walking to her own room for the night.

XXXXXX

"Stace?"

Stacie looked up from the manual she was reading in the garage. Her bike had been running funny and she was determined to fix it herself.

"Yeah, Becs?" she asked setting it down."

"I just spoke with Aubrey on the phone. She said things are okay, and that Chloe isn't happy with the detox situation but she isn't fighting it either. I just wanted to let you know."

Stacie walked over to her with a soft smile.

"How are doing? I didn't know you were wanting or ready to talk about Chloe."

She shook her head with a sigh. "I didn't either. I don't think I knew what I was doing until I was already on the phone. I'm okay though."

"That's good. And how is Aubrey?"

"She is fine, she wanted me to tell you that she loves and misses you."

She could see the pink tint to Stacie's cheeks, and the sadness in her eyes. She missed her girlfriend. She missed her sire. Beca could relate a little.

"You haven't eaten much today, I was going to head upstairs to bed, if you wanted to come and drink before I fell asleep?"

Stacie nodded. "Thank you, I think I will." She smiled and gestured for Beca to enter the house before her. She closed the garage and locked the door as she followed the younger woman up the stairs.

They passed Jesses room and she peaked in.

"Goodnight Jess, did you have enough to eat today?"

He looked up from his laptop with a smile. "I'm good, Becs. Thanks, have a good night."

She nodded and continued towards Stacie's room. She had continued to sleep there, after Stacie moved all her clothes into her shared closet with Aubrey. Neither of them enjoyed sleeping alone, and they took turned drinking at night, and putting the other one to sleep by draining them. They had a system and they both were comfortable with it.

After changing into their pajamas, they climbed in bed and Beca laid down, smirking as Stacie got comfortable next to her, scooting up so she was pressed against her side.

She looked up into the darkening eyes above her and smiled tiredly. "Go ahead and drain me, I sleep best after." She said and Stacie nodded, knowing once her belly was full, she too, would fall asleep.

"Sweet dreams, Beca." She said as she leaned down, and pressed the traditional kiss against her neck, before piercing it with her teeth.

She drank slowly, barely suckling as she knew it was relaxing and made it easier for Beca to fall into a peaceful sleep if it was a more controlled feeding. They found doing it this way, she almost always fell asleep before it began to hurt, and Stacie would pull away the moment her breathing evened out.

It took about ten minutes, and Stacie had pressed herself impossibly closer to her, her hand coming up, to cradle the other side of her neck. When she felt the change in her breathing she slowly pulled away and looked to see Beca was sound asleep. Full, and exhausted herself, she didn't bother moving, as she knew Beca wouldn't mind. She tucked her head under Becas chin, threw a leg over hers, and wrapped an arm around her waist, quickly drifting off to sleep as well.

In the back of her mind, she knew that Chloe would lose her mind if she were to see them like this. No matter how innocent it was. They both craved intimacy. Chloe tore it away from Beca and at the same time, Stacie. She refused to be the one Beca needed, and because of it, took the person Stacie needed away. They found comfort in each other while their sires were elsewhere and neither of them felt bad about it.

A/N: Please review? What are your thoughts on Beca and Stacie's growing relationship? What do you think might happen, or might not happen? Let me know!


	36. who's blood?

A/N: READ. This will be the last time I say this. If you don't like what I write…before I've even decided if I'm going to write it, just keep your pointless reviews to yourself. This is free people. I'm taking time out of MY day to write for YOU. So, before you leave a review saying you'll leave the story if I write something, ask yourself if I honestly give a fuck. Don't want to read it? Bye. Don't like what I write? Bye. But please don't waste my time letting me know that. I wouldn't know if you left the story anyway. Take your picky self, elsewhere.

It had been a month since Aubrey loaded Chloe up in the car and drove her as far East as she could. The first few weeks had been rough, to say the least, but Chloe was really trying, and Aubrey couldn't deny that.

Something else she couldn't deny, was that she had no idea how to help Chloe. She had no experience with addiction, other than what she was dealing with now. She was quiet, observant. She could see the moment Chloe would start to slip away. She did her best to be there for her, but she didn't feel like she was really helping.

It was almost exactly a month when Chloe broke down completely. She had been down to just an ounce of human blood a day, and Aubrey was overloading her with her own blood. She was full, she was tired, and she wanted to go home. She missed Beca, she missed their life. Waking up next to her, watching her work, seeing her smile.

She had been in the kitchen and Aubrey was in her room when she heard the heart shattering scream. She was there in a second, just in time to see Chloe crumple to the floor.

Chloe didn't fight as Aubrey dropped behind her and gathered her in her arms. She cried, hard and loud. Aubrey behind her, holding her arms against her chest, cheek to cheek trying to soothe her.

"It's okay, Chlo. Let it out. Let it all out. I've got you." She gently rocked her.

"He ruined me!" She cried. "He took everything from me, he won."

Aubrey felt her heart clenching uncomfortably. She knew Chloe was still struggling with what the Doctor had done to her. She wanted to talk to her about it, but she was so unstable as it was, she didn't want to bring up a sore subject without being one hundred percent sure she was ready to speak about it.

"I never meant to hurt anyone, I never meant to hurt her!"

Her body was shaking violently, and she struggled slightly against Aubrey's hold, but she wasn't letting her go. She struggled a little harder, before that realization hit her. Aubrey wasn't letting her go. She fell back against her. The fight leaving her.

"I'm sorry Aubrey, I want to be good. I want to be good." She sobbed, her fingers digging into Aubrey's forearms. "I'm not a monster…I'm not."

Aubrey rocked her, "Shh, Shh, you're okay,"

They stayed like that, for hours. Chloe held tightly against Aubrey, Aubrey wrapping her in a protective hug from behind. Listening to her cries and her regrets.

It was dark by the time Chloe laid her head back and drifted off into a deep sleep. Her body and mind completely exhausted. Aubrey gently stood, lifting her in her arms and walked her to her bedroom.

She stayed by her side all night, and well into the morning. She was so peaceful looking when she slept. Though it was clear, by the slight worry line between her eyebrows, that even in sleep she carried her troubles.

XXXXXX

Sitting back, Chloe licked her lips clean of the blood she just took from Aubrey wrist.

"Thank you." She whispered, her eyes dropping as she felt the blood enter her system. Aubrey smiled softly before handing her the small once vial of human blood.

She hesitated, before taking it and downing it in one swallow. Then set the vial aside and dropped her face into her hands.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Aubrey asked softly, sitting back in her chair. She didn't expect an answer, let alone a positive one. The night before had be a rough one, and she wasn't sure Chloe would even allow herself to acknowledge it.

"Yeah. I think I do." She said looking up at her best friend.

XXXXXX

"Every time I close my eyes, I see their faces. I hear their screams. Their pleas."

Aubrey listened intently, quietly. Knowing this was going to be hard enough on Chloe as it was. She didn't want to ask her any questions and make it harder, even though she had so many things she wanted to know.

"He knew my biggest fear. That I would become what he was. He knew that it would ruin me, and he set me up to fail. Even if I did kill him in the end, even if I lived when he wanted me to die. He still won. He succeeded in breaking me and turning me into my worst fear."

She held her knees to her chest and looked out the window as she spoke. The view was beautiful, but Aubrey knew it wasn't the view she was seeing. She was seeing the same terrifying images she had been left with for months.

"I thought maybe it was something about their blood. The family I killed. I thought maybe it was the amount of blood I took so quickly. That has me addicted to it. But I think I might be wrong. I think whatever it is that has me hooked might not have anything to do with their blood."

Aubrey looked at her in confusion, she couldn't stop the question that fell from her lips.

"What do you think it is then? If it wasn't their blood?"

She was quiet, her eyes almost glossing over as she slowly looked at Aubrey. "I think it was his blood."

Her eyes seemed to quiver before two streams of tears fell from them and Aubrey moved to sit beside her. She pulled her against her and rubbed a soothing hand up and down her arm.

"I don't understand." She said and Chloe sniffled.

"Before he took me from wherever it was, he had me, he had been doing those tests. Pain tolerance, things like that. But he also did other things. H-he would strap me down, so tightly. Then, he would force me to drink blood. It wasn't like any blood I had ever had, and I assumed for a while it was animal blood. But it wasn't. It was his own blood. He would drain it, force me to drink it. Then he would drain me. I think he was drinking it, I don't know."

"Oh my god, Chloe." Aubrey breathed. "You said he was trying to use your blood to change himself, right?"

She pulled back and nodded. "Yeah, until I told him it wasn't the blood he needed, but my venom."

Chloe watched Aubrey's green eyes shoot back and forth as she tried to keep up with her own thoughts. Then her head snapped up to look at her.

"I think you're right, I think it was his blood that got you addicted. He had been testing on himself for years, hundreds of years. He was obsessed," she said.

"He was an addict, and his blood probably wasn't even purely his anymore. Who knows who's blood he had been consuming? What the blood had in it."

Chloe nodded, wiping her tears. "I thought I was crazy, you… you believe me?"

Aubrey smiled sadly, her own eyes filling with tears. "I don't see how it could be anything else. Stacie drank human blood for years and she was never addicted like this." She was able to stop with almost no problem.

"You hated her, for drinking human blood. You hate me too, don't you?" She asked looking down, positive she knew Aubrey's answer.

"I could never hate you, Chloe."

She looked back up and felt her lip tremble as she tried to hold back another unwanted flood of tears.

"I was angry with Stacie. I hated what she put me through. Just like I hate what you have put Beca through. But I don't hate _you."_

For the first time since they arrived in the little town in Maine, Aubrey and Chloe shared a bed. Chloe held comfortably in Aubrey's arms.

She was still a long way from being recovered. It helped that they may have figured out exactly what it was that made her this way. Now, they had to figure out how to beat it, while simultaneously working through the torment she put Beca through.

It wasn't going to be easy, and Aubrey was already trying to figure out how to help Chloe in the best and healthiest ways she could. She knew she wanted the help; she knew she could be helped. Now they just had to find a way. And they would.

A/N: please review.


End file.
